Reign
by ScarlettWitchWM
Summary: Medieval times in which power hungry King Gabriel lusts after the Seven Tribes. A kingdom that has been ruled by a Monk for decades but now it's time for the true Empress to start her reign.
1. Chapter One

A servant girl headed to the Prince's room to fetch the silver tray that used to hold his breakfast. She never entered the Prince's room. Usually the jester did. He had friends with the Prince after all but the jester was occupied with entertaining the Queen.

The Queen was having a tough time with dealing with the fact that her sons were pawns in her husband's schemes. The King wanted the Seven Tribes. Seven powerful tribes united under a simple Monk. This Monk kept his people from disease and famine. He was as powerful as the King who felt threatened by this.

The servant girl did not know of the King's obsession of power only that she had to follow orders. She knocked on the door. A polite thing to do before entering the Prince's chambers.

"Come in." He ordered.

He stood in front of a three panel mirror. He had not chosen his vest or dress shirt. The Prince just looked at himself in the mirror not in vain but in uncertainty. What was to become of him once his brother inherited the throne?

The servant girl started embarrassingly at the Prince. Fencing, hunting, and all the other forms of activity the Prince did had blessed his physique. The tray sat on the chest by the foot of the bed. She retrieved it slowly, shuffling her feet as she went.

The Prince only noticed her when the silver tray shook in her hands, due the nerves of seeing the Prince in such a state. He was shocked to see this servant girl instead of the Jester. His powerful, green eyed glance startled her causing her to drop the tray.

"I'm so sorry."

She apologized as she scrambled to pick up the silver dishes. To her surprise he knelt down to her side to help making her more nervous.

"Your Majesty, you don't have to do this."

It was her fault for dropping it. He was the Prince, he should do a servant's work.

"I want to."

He stated as he steadied the tray as the stood up together both preventing the tray from falling again.

"Your too kind, your majesty."

She stated wanting to do a curtsy as she's been taught to do for royalty but she couldn't embarrass herself again.

"May I ask your name?"

He asked. She wondered if he was going to report her to the King for dropping the tray. The King was known for having a low tolerance for clumsy servants.

"Mari... Marinette."

She nervously stated. Hoping she wasn't signing her death warrant.

"Dupain-Cheng's daughter?"

He questioned. He knew the bakers had a daughter. He used to run around in commoner clothing to pass off as a normal child. The baker's daughter was his favorite playmate. She had quite the imagination.

The girl nodded her reply. She hoped the Prince was merciful like his mother and not ruthless like his father. She also hoped he wasn't like his brother who was known for taking advantage of servant girls. She would rather be hanged then have that happen.

"It's nice to see that your steal as clumsy as I remember."

He stated with a smile. She hadn't seen Prince Adrien ever have a genuine smile.

"Pardon me, your Majesty?"

She asked a bit confused on what he meant.

"Nevermind."

He replied as his smile faded. She didn't remember him and to someone of his high status it was probably a good idea for him to forget too.

Prince Adrien dismissed her. He got ready for his usual day of being a Prince. Dueling with his brother, piano lessons, etiquette lessons, writing lessons and his favorite hunting.


	2. Chapter Two

Marinette was still blushing from her odd encounter with Prince Adrien. She knew that having a crush on someone of his standing was wrong. She hoped it would pass.

"Marinette!"

Her mother called as she hurriedly dried her hands off on a dry towel after cleaning the dishes. She rushed to her mother's aid. She needed help kneading the bread. The royals preferred fresh bread everyday which was a pain to make.

"One of the guards told me that Prince Adrien had requested you to deliver his food on a daily basis."

Her mother said worried that food was not his true objective.

"He did? But I dropped the tray."

She replied as she continued kneading the dough on the wooden table.

"You dropped the tray? What caused you to do such a thing?"

Her mother remarked knowing that her daughter had a long streak of being clumsy.

"Ummm... I saw the Prince.."

Her face grew red once again. She never thought that she would witness the Prince in such a state of undress.

"Marinette, did you?"

Her mother looked at her extremely worried that her daughter caved to the Prince's charms. She had hoped she raised her daughter to not to succumb to a man before marriage.

"Mom, I saw Prince Adrien not Prince Felix. Prince Adrien helped me pick up the fallen dishes that's all."

She explained hoping her mother wouldn't draw more unnecessary conclusions.

"He did a servants duty?"

Marinette's Mother stated. She didn't believe her own words. The Agrestes were a force to be reckoned with but to have fruit so kind to help a servant clean to be cut from the same tree was unheard of unless from the Seven Tribes.


	3. Chapter Three

Marinette was called to the Prince's chambers once again to deliver his lunch. She took a deep breath hoping he was properly dressed this time.

The Agrestes eating habits were quite odd. Breakfast and Lunch both Prince's would eat it their chambers. Their parents however ate in the dining hall discussing matters of the crown.

"Prince Adrien?" Marinette called as she walked in with a simple lunch. Two hard boiled eggs, cubes of cheese, and some type of game meat.

He sat on his windowsill with his black cat in his lap. The same cat that begged for scraps of meat in the kitchen. The cat was kind of a symbol for equality for Marinette.

The sun reflected off his beautiful blonde locks. He stared out the window viewing the kingdom below. He had just finished his schooling for the day. He liked watching the servant kids play. He missed the time when he was a normal child.

"Come sit with me."

He ordered as she sat down the tray of food. She couldn't say no. Not to someone of his standings. He patted the spot next to him signaling for her to sit down.

She did so. She was uncomfortable sitting by the Prince. She didn't know why he wanted her company but she could guess from the things she heard about his brother.

"I miss playing with the villager children."

He said. Her views of him slowly changing.

"Your Majesty, you played with the commoners?"

Prince Adrien had a distaste for his own title. He didn't think he should be higher ranked than his people.

"When I was little. I had a childhood sweetheart. She was a commoner of course but I quite fancied her. My friend, Nino the Jester, knew this and helped me escape the confinements of the castle. He leant me clothes so I could blend in."

The Prince wanted to tell Marinette that his childhood sweetheart was indeed her. His feelings faded with time but his still missed her compassionate nature.

"She wanted to be a Princess. A childish dream for a girl of her status. I however encouraged her dream by calling her my Princess and your highness." He continued.

"Your Majesty, I could spread a word to the villagers to find her."

Marinette wanted to find this girl so he could see her once more.

"You're too kind. I've already know where she is. She's happy and who am I to ruin her happiness?"

He added. Knowing that he was looking at the very girl, he was talking about. Marinette was speechless. He cared about this girl so much that he would allow her to live a life of happiness then with him.

"Your Majesty, you're the one that's too kind."

She said smiling at the Prince that was a perfect combination of kindness and beauty.

"Am I? To hide behind a fake name? To lie about who I was? I know it's for the better but I was to hope for her to remember me."

"Your Majesty, you choose her happiness over your own. It is a good quality in a Prince."

Her words touched him. If only she knew who she was to him.

"Marinette, can you do me a favor?"

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"Drop the formalities. You should call me, Adrien."

"I can't your Majesty for a servant girl to call you by your name."

He held her hands in his.

"Do It for me?"

He begged. For a Prince to beg for something so trivial was unheard of.

"Ad... Adrien."

She stuttered.


	4. Chapter Four

"Gabriel, do you think Lady Bourgeois is a wise decision?"

Queen Circe asked as her husband debated their sons futures.

"Her father is one of the most powerful nobles in the realm. She is a wise choice for Felix."

King Gabriel explained. He knew the more wealthy the lady that Prince Felix wed. The more strength the kingdom had.

"But will she make a good Queen?"

Queen Circe only had concern for her people. She was compassionate unlike her ruthless counterpart.

"Lady Bourgeois will make a excellent Queen. She thinks about politics before anything else."

"She thinks about herself before her people. Do you want someone so selfish to take the throne?"

"Felix is taking the throne she's just a necessity that all Kings are required to have."

Queen Circe did not take to kindly to being called a necessity as she laid wrapped up in the covers. After what they just did, he had the nerve to tell her, she was his necessity.

She got up from the bed and grabbed her robe much to the King's protest. She loved him but she wished he would treat her as the Queen she was.

"Circe don't leave."

He ordered grabbing her arm before she walked away from his reach. He pulled her to him. She hated him sometimes. He would make her feel worthless then a mere crumb then the next make her feel as if she held all the power in the world.

"A King must make his Queen happy."

He purred as he moved the robe of her shoulder so he could smother it with kisses. This was his way of apologizing to her.

"We've been here for hours. You have to make an appearance in the throne room at least once."

"I'll go once I know you'll bare another."

He said forgetting that his wife could not bare another child. She couldn't. They've tried everything, it was a miracle that she even had her sons.

She lifted the sleeve of her robe to block him from his empty promise. She walked away from the bed from him. The duty of the Queen was to have as many children as possible. A duty she couldn't fulfill.


	5. Chapter Five

"Marinette, can you go into the market and buy some more flour?"

Marinette's father, Tom asked.

"Sure, do you want me to by some sugar?"

"If you could."

He said as he handed his daughter so coins to buy the products with. She smiled at her father and waved at her mother before she headed into the Marinette.

The Market was always busy but she knew everyone there by name. She enjoyed hearing the story of Merchants and their time at sea.

She made her way to Otis Césaire a man known for only selling cooking products. He lived in the Fox tribe. One of the Seven tribes. He would tell Marinette about his family and how she remind him a lot of his eldest daughter.

"What brought you to my booth on this fine day?" He asked.

"Flour and sugar." She replied.

"Awe, the usual."

He said as he grabbed two burlap sacks and started to fill one with sugar.

"How's the castle?"

He asked. He personally didn't like how the Agreste ran their country. In his tribe everyone was equal. A woman was not a piece of property, she was equal to a man. She could inherit property, build a business, do anything she set her mind to.

"I meant Prince Adrien."

She said blushing a bit.

"You look as if you fancy him." He teased.

Neither of them knew that the man hidden in a heavy black cloak buying things from the merchant next to Otis was indeed the Prince they were talking about.

"He's cute and kind but he's out of my reach." She pointed out.

"You'd be surprised what you can achieve when you put your mind to it." Otis supported.

After they exchange bags for money, she went on her way. Prince Adrien was honored by her compliments. That she would brag about him outside the castle gates.

"Mister, take this."

The Merchant, who he bought a breast strap and a bridle for his newly broke stallion said. He handed the Prince a box with strange markings.

"I can't."

The Prince remarked. His conscious not allowing him to take anything for free.

"Consider it a gift for saving my life, your highness."

The Merchant winked. Prince Adrien accepted the gift. He didn't know how the merchant saw'll through his disguise but he did.

"Thank you."

Prince Adrien said while holding the strange box. He didn't open not until he returned to the castle.


	6. Chapter Six

Marinette saw'll a man who fell in the mud. She slung the small bags onto one shoulder.

"Mister, can I help?"

She asked as she helped the man to his feet.

"Thank you, young lady."

He thanked her.

"Where are you headed?"

She asked the strange old man holding a equally as strange walking stick.

"Where ever I'm needed."

He replied. She thought that was a odd response for someone who just needed help from her.

"Be careful."

She told him worried about where he would end up.

"Don't worry, child."

He said as he slowly walked away. Marinette couldn't help to laugh at the speed he walked. He reminded her of how slow turtles walked.

She then continued to quest to reach the castle. Marinette was greeted by a busy kitchen as always. Once one meal was done then it was to move on to the next one. She put the bags on the table,

The cat that Prince Adrien held in his lap was now rubbing against her legs. It wanted attention. There was a lot of cats around the castle to catch the mice that hid all around. This cat wasn't friendly not to anyone but her or so she thought until she saw it on Prince Adrien's lap.

"Hello there."

She greeted the cat as she patted it on it's soft head. She could feel the vibrations of it's purr when she touched it.

"I'm sorry to disappoint but I have no scraps to feed you."

She was talking to a cat. She liked this cat very much more now that she knew Adrien like him too. She wondered what the Prince called the cat. He was a black cat so superstition surrounded him but she hoped calling him, Lucky would change that.

She smiled at her furry companion. Who tried to grab her hand. He liked being given attention by Marinette. She was a good human who didn't shoo him away because of his coat color. Cat's were known to be picky on who they chose unlike dogs who were mindlessly loyal,

"Marinette, I have something for you."

Her mom said handing her a strange looking box.

"What is this for?"

She asked her mother who had not a clue what was in it.

"A man gave it to me to give it to you. He said that you helped him and he wanted to give you something."

Marinette's mother explained. Marinette was confused. If this was indeed the man she helped on her way back to the castle, how could he bet her here? He was slow and not only that walk off in the opposite direction.

Marinette humbly accepted the box her mother held. Sabine, her mother was overjoyed that her daughter received such a expensive looking gift for being kind. Marinette put the box in her apron pocket. She would open it later. She needed to help prepare desserts for dinner.


	7. Chapter Seven

Marinette went into her room. She wanted to find something to tie her hair up. She looked pretty with her hair down but it was a hassle when she cooked.

She then thought maybe it was a good time to also see what was in the box. She opened it. A pair of perfectly, round, red earrings each with exactly five black spots. They looked fit for a Queen.

Marinette looked a bit sad that she was given such a gift but didn't have her ears pierced. She touched her ear lobe wondering if she should pierce her ears. To wear such lavish jewelry was sure to make her the talk of the town.

Her friend, Juleka told her once that if she ever wanted her ears pierced all she needed was a lit candle, a potato, a needle, and something to bite on. Marinette always thought the process sounded painful.

She decided that she would pierce them after she was finished making dinner for the Royals. Marinette found her two hair ties that she usually wore but sometimes forgot to put her hair up when she slept in too late.

She was glad she and her parents lived in the Castle made walking back and forth easier. She help with making the rolls as her father skinned the deer that the Princes had hunted.

The smell of animals being skinned was not pleasant at all. Tom made sure that he didn't damage the hide of the deer. The hides of the animals were sold in the market.

A man walked into the kitchen causing everyone to suddenly stop except for Marinette who was in lost in her thoughts. The man spotted Marinette and sat the tray aside onto one of the tables.

Royals were never seen in the Kitchen let alone carrying a tray of dirty dishes. Tom and Sabine thought that Prince Adrien was going to punish their daughter for not going up to get it.

Prince Adrien's guards insisted that he should not carrying the tray since it was a servant's duty. He told them that he didn't need any protecting so he let without his guards. Prince Adrien wanted to make a statement and this was how he was going to do it.

"Marinette?"

He called as he stood across from her at her cooking station. The kitchen staff studying his every move. Marinette looked up to see those green eyes of his staring into her.

"Adrien?"

She questioned. Not understanding why he was in the kitchen. The kitchen staff gasped when she did not call him your h

Highness or your Majesty or even Prince.

"I wanted to thank you for substituting for the Jester. I would like it if you would consider it a full time job."

Prince Adrien liked this servant girl's company.

"Me?"

She said as she pointed to herself. She looked at her parents who worried that she was going to be the Mistress of the Prince instead of a servant.

"You can decline if you want. I will not force you to bring my meals."

He said. She knew that he would not punish her or threaten her family if she said no. She looked at the worried expressions are her parents' faces.

"I can't."

The staff couldn't believe their ears. She had just declined the Prince, a royal.

"Very well then."

He sounded disappointed that she didn't say yes. He wasn't angry like the kitchen staff excepted.

"I hope we will see each other around the castle then."

He said leaving the kitchen and a blushing servant girl. Marinette was swarmed with questions by her fellow bakers.

"Are you the Prince's Mistress?"

Was the most popular question out of all she heard.

"I am nothing of the sort."

She replied.


	8. Chapter Eight

"Mother, have you seen the Jester?"

Prince Adrien asked his mother who sat on her throne reading a book. She was lavishly dressed as a Queen should be. Dressed in blue the most flattering color on her.

"Did he not tell you?"

Prince Adrien looked at his mother confused. He thought the Jester was entertaining his mother with song or stories.

"Tell me what?"

He asked. Worried that his friend got dismissed from his job.

"Your friend has a lover. From the Fox tribe no less."

The Queen told her son. The Queen had a soft spot for romance. She also had a secret of her own. A secret that she swore her husband that she would never tell.

"He has a lover?"

Prince Adrien was oblivious to affairs of the heart.

"Yes, my dear."

She smiled at her son. He was innocent, a factor that most Royals lacked.

"How? He never leaves the castle."

Prince Adrien questioned. He trusted Nino with everything yet, he did not trust him.

"Love letters, my dear. Shes a merchant's daughter."

She explained to her son but he was still in disbelief that his friend didn't trust him.

"When will he return?"

Prince Adrien asked his mother.

"In a few weeks."

The Queen stated. She knew it took Prince Adrien a long time to trust anyone and she was partly to blame. Prince Adrien was shut off from other people besides servants. Her other son was given showers of affection being the eldest twin. He was allowed to socialize with Nobles.

Prince Adrien walked away to retire to his chambers for the time being. He fiddled with the box as he laid on his bed. He felt betrayed and alone. Marinette refused to be his servant. He finally opened the box.

A ring. It wasn't as gaudy as he was used to seeing. It was a simple black ring decorated with a green paw print. He thought about wearing something so simple. He found it more attractive then the rings Royals wore.

He slipped the ring on his finger. To his astonishment the ring turned completely sliver. There was a flash of light soon afterwards. He blinked his eyes to readjust to his surroundings.

A little black like think floated above him. He sat up in amazement of such a creature. It looked like a cat yet at the same time was not. He watched at it flew around his large room.

"Finally someone who can afford to feed me."

It spoke of food. Prince Adrien thought creatures like this only came when either one was destined to become a knight of legends or dying or a woman pure of heart. He sure hoped he wasn't one of the last two options.

"What mythical creature are you?"

The Prince asked.

"Hungry."

"That's not a creature that's a emotion."

Prince Adrien corrected but the little creature shrugged it off.

 _ **A/N: I can't pawssibly give enough thanks for all the comments and support.**_


	9. Chapter Nine

"Mother, have you seen the Jester?"

Prince Adrien asked his mother who sat on her throne reading a book. She was lavishly dressed as a Queen should be. Dressed in blue the most flattering color on her.

"Did he not tell you?"

Prince Adrien looked at his mother confused. He thought the Jester was entertaining his mother with song or stories.

"Tell me what?"

He asked. Worried that his friend got dismissed from his job.

"Your friend has a lover. From the Fox tribe no less."

The Queen told her son. The Queen had a soft spot for romance. She also had a secret of her own. A secret that she swore her husband that she would never tell.

"He has a lover?"

Prince Adrien was oblivious to affairs of the heart.

"Yes, my dear."

She smiled at her son. He was innocent, a factor that most Royals lacked.

"How? He never leaves the castle."

Prince Adrien questioned. He trusted Nino with everything yet, he did not trust him.

"Love letters, my dear. Shes a merchant's daughter."

She explained to her son but he was still in disbelief that his friend didn't trust him.

"When will he return?"

Prince Adrien asked his mother.

"In a few weeks."

The Queen stated. She knew it took Prince Adrien a long time to trust anyone and she was partly to blame. Prince Adrien was shut off from other people besides servants. Her other son was given showers of affection being the eldest twin. He was allowed to socialize with Nobles.

Prince Adrien walked away to retire to his chambers for the time being. He fiddled with the box as he laid on his bed. He felt betrayed and alone. Marinette refused to be his servant. He finally opened the box.

A ring. It wasn't as gaudy as he was used to seeing. It was a simple black ring decorated with a green paw print. He thought about wearing something so simple. He found it more attractive then the rings Royals wore.

He slipped the ring on his finger. To his astonishment the ring turned completely sliver. There was a flash of light soon afterwards. He blinked his eyes to adjust to his surroundings.

A little black like think floated above him. He sat up in amazement of such a creature. It looked like a cat yet at the same time was not. He watched at it flew around his large room.

"Finally someone who can afford to feed me."

It spoke of food. Prince Adrien thought creatures like this only came when either one was destined to become a knight of legends or dying or a woman pure of heart. He sure hoped he wasn't one of the last two options.

"What mythical creature are you?"

The Prince asked.

"Hungry."

"That's not a creature that's a emotion."

Prince Adrien corrected but the little creature shrugged it off.

 _ **A/N: Cat's have nine lives hence chapter nine.**_


	10. Chapter Ten

Marinette had her potato, lit candle, a stick, a needle and the earrings that sat on a dresser. She took her hair out of her normal hairstyle and put it in one ponytail. She had a small mirror in her room that hung on the stone wall of her room next to the window.

She took a deep breath. She was really doing this. She put the needle in the flame. Then held the potato behind her left earlobe. She put the stick in her mouth before then had to reheat the needle.

Marinette took a moment to debate if this was a really good idea. She told herself to suck it up. With one swift but painful poke she broke through her earlobe. She was glad she had the stick. She probably would of bit off part of her tongue due to the pain.

If the sewing needle going in wasn't bad enough it had to come out. She pulled the needle out. The needle had a little blood which was to be expected. She then moved on to her other ear which was equally as painful.

Finally when both holes were poked and she sat everything back onto her dresser she put the earrings in. She looked at herself in the mirror. Wearing these earrings made her look like a lady of importance.

With a flash a light a small, red, creature with black spots on its forehead and cheeks appeared on her dresser. Marinette looked at it. To her it was a large bug of some sort. Marinette was about to yell for her parents who had a room across from hers.

"Please, don't."

It said with a squeaky but oddly adorable voice.

"What are you?"

Marinette asked wondering if she was dreaming or sleep deprived.

"My name is Tikki and I'm a Kwami. The Kwami of creation."

She said looking up at the knew wielder of her Miraculous. Marinette looked at her in disbelief.

"You can transform into a hero. To save anyone as the hero? Ladybug. If your in trouble just say lucky charm but be careful it only last five minutes. Then you turn into back. To transform all you have to do is say Tikki transform me."

Tikki explained but Marinette couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She was just a simple baker girl after all. She wasn't worthy of magical powers or being a hero.

"I'm sorry, you choose the wrong person."

"Don't give me that. Your not alone in this this. You'll have a partner."

"A partner?"

Marinette questioned wanting to get all the answers.

"His name is ChatNoir. Do you want him to risk his life alone?"

Tikki asked trying to at least guilt Marinette into giving it a try. It worked. Marinette took another deep breath then spoke the magic words.

"Tikki, transform me."


	11. Chapter Eleven

Lord Armand D'Argencourt, one of King Gabriel's Knights collected taxes from a village not to far from the castle.

"Your taxes are due."

He stated as one of his guards held a bag in which the debut should be deposited. The peasant was shaking at his knees. He didn't have anything to give. He was poor more so since he was a farmer.

This man did not own the land he farmed on. Only nobles could own land and the peasants had to pay him. This made perfect sense but the taxes were too expensive for a peasant who could barely afford to feed his family.

"But, Lord I do not anything too spare."

The peasant pleaded.

"I have seen a older boy around. He's seventeen or so. A ripe age to join the army."

Lord D'Argencourt signaled his guards to go look for the Peasant's son.

"Please, Don't take him."

The Peasant begged as he fell to his knees. He's son was the one who helped him run the farm.

"You may think I'm callous. I think I'm the inflictor of justice."

The guards brought a tall teen from the barn who looked skinny due to the starving conditions most common wealth suffered from.

"I beg you. Don't take my son."

The man begged again. Knowing very well he could lose his farm.

"We found him milking cows."

A guard told his boss. The teenager saw'll his father begging for his freedom.

"Father, I'll be fine."

He told his father. He knew his father was in great debut. His father stood up and looked at his son, this debut was practically his son's death ledger.

"You're brave. A quality, sought after in a soldier. What's your name, son?"

Lord D'Argencourt asked.

"Kim. Kim Chiến Lê."

He replied. He wanted to fight but he knew the devastation that followed if anyone dare to disobey a Kingsmen. He didn't want his family's blood to be split on his behave.

Close to the house a knight watched the helpless family. A knight with out a seal of any kind. A knight not belonging to any court or country. This knight was noticed by the Lord's guard.

"You come out!"

The guard shouted drawing his sword in the direction of the stranger. Who walked towards the guard not afraid of the threatening weapon.

"Leave the poor souls alone."

The knight who had a corrected a high pitch voice with a lower one. Heroes were males in all the famous fairytales.

"He is paying a debut."

Lord D'Argencourt pointed out as he lowered his guard's sword. He wanted to see want provoked this person to be so stupid to defy a Lord.

"A debut you knew he couldn't pay."

The knight stated as the Lord studied the cloth that was draped over his armor. It was bright red with large black spots.

"Who might you be to defy me?" He asked.

The knight stood in silence for a moment debating on what to say next. He had to choose his next words carefully.

"I'm am the knight of the tribe Ladybug."

Which was both truth and a lie. The knight was born have of Ladybug blood and the blood of the peasants of the Agreste Kingdom.

"A knight of the Ladybug tribe? You must be a good swordsmen to be bestowed such a title."

The knight nodded. The truth was the only experience he had of fighting was as a child.

"How about a duel a week from now? In the town square. You win, this peasant can keep his son. This will give them time to say their goodbyes."

The Lord said as the Knight shook his head in agreement.

"And if you win?"

The knight asked. Thinking it would have something to do with being force into the army. Then the truth of his identity would be revealed.

"You'll be executed."


	12. Chapter Twelve

Marinette couldn't get to sleep. She sat on her bed all worriedly. She made a great mistake that could cost her, her head. She wanted to save that poor framer's son.

She didn't have to but she couldn't just watch something like that go on. She made a deal as Ladybug that she couldn't back down from.

Marinette couldn't get to sleep. She sat on her bed all worriedly. She made a great mistake that could cost her, her head. She wanted to save that poor farmer's son.

She didn't have to but she couldn't just watch something like that go on. She made a deal as Ladybug that she couldn't back down from.

"I don't know anything about fighting unless fighting with a friend counts."

Marinette said confiding in her little Kwami who face palmed. Tikki knew her wielder meant well but to risk her life so soon?

"Marinette, you don't need to know how to fight. You just need to learn how to win this battle. Who is your opponent?"

The Kwami asked.

"Ummm... Lord D'Argencourt."

Tikki looked at her blankly as she held a piece of a cookie. Tikki had no idea who he was.

"He's the King's best swordsman and both of the Princes' fencing and swordsmanship instructor."

Marinette added a nervous smile at the end of her explanation.

"Marinette! That's insane."

Tikki remarked worried about her wielder's safety. Marinette had good intentions but she didn't think before she acted.

"I know."

Marinette replied as she thought about her parents. She was their only child after all. They treasured her more then anything else and she was to be gone in a week.

"We're going to fix this."

Tikki said. She didn't want to have Marinette's heroics short lived.

"How?"

Marinette asked as she laid on her bet feeling defeated.

"Didn't you say he taught the Princes?"

"Yes, but I don't see how that helps anyone." Marinette groaned.

"Ask one to teach you."

"I wish it was that simple. But, I'm a servant girl and Adrien is a Prince."

"It's our only option."

"I guess it is."

Marinette admitted as she sat up to blow out a candle.

 ** _A/N: Glad you, my readers like my bits of humor._**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Adrien woke up face first into his pillow as he always did. His hair completely messed up. Contrary to what most people believe he did not wake up perfectly groomed.

He knew it was late but it was his fault for chasing squirrels that hid in the forest. He didn't catch any. He liked the thrill of chasing squirrels. They were rodents that he despised.

When he saw'll them in the forest, he thought they were mocking him. He was chained to the duties and customs of a Prince. Squirrels, however were free of such responsibilities. He was jealous of them.

"That's probably the dumbest activity any holder has used the Miraculous for."

Plagg scolded equally as tired as his companion. Adrien rolled over to face the sunlight that shone in the room. His parents were most likely upset he didn't so up for dinner last night.

"But those little critters deserved it."

Prince Adrien said trying to justify his childish actions.

"I need extra Camembert."

Plagg added making Prince Adrien laugh as he brushed his blonde hair out of his face.

"Prince Adrien?"

A feminine voice asked. The door slowly creeped open. Plagg hid in the pocket of the pocket of a ridiculously embroidered tunic that the Prince had slung over a chair before retiring to his bed.

"Come in?"

Prince Adrien knew he wasn't decent especially for company. The servant walked in. It was Marinette. He found himself confused on why she was here. He sat up and looked at her. She had no tray. So, then why was she here?

Marinette saw Prince Adrien just sit there in his bed. Her eyes drifted. She studied his form that had a white nightgown draped on top of it. She's seen him shirtless and it was shame that he didn't wear something tighter or nothing at all.

She thought this was a mistake. She shouldn't ask this of Prince Adrien. What if he says no? As she did to him.

"Marinette?"

He questioned bringing her back from her scattered thoughts.

"I know, I no reason to ask this but could you teach me to sword fight?"

Her question shocked him. He moved the edge of the bed. He put his feet on the floor and looked at her. Wondering what compelled such a innocent girl to ask such a thing of him.

"Are you in trouble?"

He asked. He was genuinely worried about her safety.

"I can't say."

"I'm a Prince. I can protect you."

"Will you do it? I know I have no reason to ask this of you but a beg you. Will you?"

He walked over to her. She gulped down her nerves but some seemed to stray. He was taller the her.

"Don't beg Marinette it's not a good look on you."

He said as he thought about how big the threat was for her to confide in him.

"I'll train you but on one condition."

He continued. Marinette's eyes grew wide and her face red.

"I can't. I promise to remind chaise until married. I couldn't be a Royal's play thing. I just can't."

She said drawing the wrong conclusion. Prince Adrien of course laughed it off.

"I'm not my brother."

He stated calming her nerves.

"I didn't mean too. I'm so sorry."

Marinette quickly apologized.

"It's fine. I get it a lot."

He told her. Feeling equally embarrassed.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"I love you. You know that right?"

A caramel skinned teenage boy said as he tangled his fingers in the girl's brunette hair. She had her head laid on his bare chest.

"Nino, you tell me everyday. Ever since we meant."

"Do you want me to stop?"

He asked fearing that obsessively saying 'I love you' was annoying her.

"Never."

She said as she scooted up to kiss him. He was the sweetest man she ever knew. Their letters were meaningless rambles compared to them meeting.

Nino looked at the beauty who laid on top of him. She wore a necklace. A necklace that was unique as her. She wore it when they first meant.

She was dressed in peasant clothes but he couldn't love her any less. When he first called her name, her heart stopped. They knew then that they would give up everything for each other.

That very night the did but the room she picked shocked him. It was a noble's room or so he thought. It was caked in shades of oranges. The door was even orange with a golden fox head door knocker. He fear the punishment but he couldn't leave her to face such a punishment alone.

He got up and walked around the room gather both her clothes and his. A wrath of the higher ranking class he knew all too well. He was whipped and chained before and swore he would never be again.

"Whose room have we stumbled in?"

He asked more with worry then with curiosity. She however was not at all worried. He thought that she must have nerves of steel.

"Volpina's room."

She replied as she watched him get dressed.

"The Priestess Volpina?"

He said, his faced flushed of any color. Not only was his safety endangered but her's as well.

"We can run. I know Prince Adrien. He can provide us with resources to hide."

He told her who just grabbed the peach colored robe off the bed post and wrapped it around her nicely figured body.

She walked over to him and stretched her arms around him.

"Your cute when your all worked up."

She stated as she kissed him before sitting down to comb her hair.

"Why are you so calm?"

He asked her and she just grinned. She grinned a devious grin. There was a knock on the door.

"Priestess Volpina, are you ready for your morning tea and caramel?"

A servant behind the door asked.

"Come in."

She ordered to her lover's surprise the servant came in and sat the tray on the table in front of her.

"That is all."

She dismissed. The servant bowed then walked out.

"Your The Priestess?"

Nino remarked feeling both relieved and betrayed. She blew the steam off her tea before responding.

"I wasn't always but the Fox tribe was in ruins because of thieves of other countries. So, I was given the chance to help so, I took it. I'm still Alya Césaire."

He put on hand on each side of her face and kissed her.

"Did I ever tell you I love you?"

He didn't know what else to say or do with this information.

"I love you too."

She replied back. Glad he took the news better than she thought.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Marinette went to Princes' dueling practice. Their instructor the one and only Lord D'Argencourt. The very man Ladybug had to fight.

Lord D'Argencourt did not like distractions during practice. That's exactly what he thought Marinette was. He expected this behavior from Prince Fel

Marinette went to Princes' dueling practice. Their instructor the one and only Lord D'Argencourt. The very man Ladybug had to fight.

Lord D'Argencourt did not like distractions during practice. That's exactly what he thought Marinette was. He expected this behavior from Prince Felix but not Prince Adrien.

Prince Adrien just casually handed Marinette a wooden practice sword. She had no idea how to properly wield such a weapon. Real or fake. He corrected her mistake.

"A weapon such a this requires two hands to hold it."

Prince Adrien kindly said to her. If she wouldn't tell him what was wrong he sure would teach her to protect herself.

"Adrien, that is no way to court a girl."

Prince Felix stated as he watched his brother fail at being romantic. Marinette started to blush but she needed to concentrate to save her life.

"She needs to learn; to learn how to fight."

Prince Adrien explained as he grabbed a wooden sword so neither of them would get injured. A few splinters were far less painful then a cut from a blade.

"What use is this? A fight is a man's job."

Prince Felix added as Prince Adrien rolled his eyes at his brother's sexist comment.

"Felix has a point. If she wants to do this. She must do it properly. She'll have to borrow her brother's clothes."

Lord D'Argencourt said trying to find excuses on why she shouldn't fight a man's fight.

"I do not have a brother in which I can borrow from."

Marinette replied. Realizing that perhaps a dress would get in the way. Prince Felix was intrigued that Marinette did not possess any brothers.

"I think I can find you something for tomorrow. So, shall we continue?"

Prince Adrien asked feeling overprotective of her moreover since she didn't have any brothers to protect her.

"Yes."

Marinette would have said 'No' if her life wasn't depending on him. He drew his sword, she copied him.

"First lesson, protected yourself at all costs."

He slowly moved towards her. Their swords hit each other. Marinette was using two hands but Prince Adrien was only one. He held the other behind his back.

Lord D'Argencourt and Prince Felix were also engaged in battle but they were using real swords. Metal hitting metal. Both swift and skilled swordsmen.

Marinette's attention slowly drifted to Lord D'Argencourt and Prince Felix. Then in a brief second she fell to the floor do to trying to tripping on her dress.

He held out his hand to her. He added a smile. This remind him of when they were kids and she would always be there to lend a helping hand.

"Second lesson, always pay attention to your opponent."

He pulled her up from the ground. She didn't think his comment was funny at all. Prince Adrien watched his brother get lightly grazed by the instructor's sword.

She got her payback. She took her sword and hit Prince Adrien right at the knees. Causing him to fall. He should of expected this. This was a trick she did when they were kids and played pirates.

"Didn't you say the second lesson was pay attention to your opponent?"

She teased. He then pulled on the sword she was leaning her weight on cause her to fall on him. Falling on her Prince caused her to flush the color of the finest red silk.

"Remember, I'm your instructor."

Prince Adrien told her. He didn't like Marinette's cocky attitude. He rather have her be his servant girl who he wanted to confined in.

 _ **A/N: I have plans *evil laughter***_


	16. Chapter Sixteen

"Who is that skank?"

The well known daughter of the noble Lord Bourgeois, insulted. She came to visit her soon to be husband, Prince Felix.

"My Lady, I do not know."

Her timid handmaiden replied.

"Is she one of Felix's whores?"

Lady Bourgeois questioned. She already had Prince Felix on her belt, many times but would be upset if her back up was dirtied up by a little wretch.

She usually preferred men that were older with more experience in her hobby. Prince Adrien was a exception. She grew up with him and he always treat her like the Queen she was born to be.

Meanwhile, Marinette and Adrien were making progress. Marinette kept trying to find short cuts. Some worked, some didn't, and some just made Prince Adrien laugh.

"Follow the rules."

He laughed as he helped off the ground yet another time. Her dress was covered in dirt but it didn't stop her from being stubborn.

"In a real fight there are no rules."

"True but sometimes opponents return favors. Both good and bad."

He replied back.

"Speaking of favors, what did you want in exchange for you teaching me swordsmanship?"

She asked. What would a guy who has everything want? If it wasn't a Mistress then what?

"You as my friend."

She blushed. She thought about how honored she was to be called such a title by a Prince. Sure Lady or Lord were great titles but a friend will always be there.

"Adrien, is that all you want?"

Marinette asked. She could bake him some cookies or something.

"It's enough." He replied back.

Prince Felix sat on a wooden bench covered in sweat. Lord D'Argencourt had already left to attend his guard duties. Prince Felix hated the fact that his brother was so naive not to take advantage of such a pretty young servant.

"Adrien, if you don't do it I will."

Prince Felix stated before he took a drink of water from his canister.

"Isn't your fiancée lurking about?"

Prince Adrien threatened. He knew how Lady Bourgeois got when she found about Prince Felix's latest conquest. Not like she was any better.

"It never stopped me before."

Prince Felix grinned. He studied Marinette with a little bit of work she would make a sufficient Mistress.

"I'm not that type of girl."

Marinette added giving him a death glare.

"Your pretty but, you don't have the hips for children so it's best if you learn the trade early."

Prince Felix smirked. He wasn't trying to add her to his belt. He just wanted to remind his brother that no girl was safe including his pet projects.

"You do realize that the woman body adjusts during pregnancy?"

Marinette replied. She had some knowledge of childbirth and pregnancy since her friend, Rose was going to become a midwife.

Prince Adrien just looked at Marinette. He was surprised something so blunt exited her mouth. Prince Adrien hardly knew anything about anything involving a woman's body. He didn't know if her information was correct or not. He just assumed since Marinette was a female.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Prince Felix sat with his bride to be drinking tea. He was calm and collected as all young Princes should be. He read one of his favorite books. This one was kind of ironic to read in the presences of Lady Bourgeois.

"Who was that girl?"

She questioned not taking to kindly to the silence between them.

"What girl?"

"The one that was with your brother."

"I think her name was Mary, Maria, Martha, Marietta something close to that."

He replied not looking up from his book.

"Felix, don't toy with me. She was pretty, so out with it."

She ordered as he took his time to lick his thumb so he could separate the pages of the book to turn one.

"Marinette. She's not my type."

"You have types? Since when?"

There was no way Prince Felix, 'The Black Prince' had a type.

"She's Independent. It's not a quality I like in women."

"I forgot you like the desperate ones."

She said twirling her golden hair.

"I'm marrying you aren't I?"

He replied causing Lady Bourgeois to scoff at his rude comment. She thought she didn't deserve such treatment but she always wanted to be a Princess and if she had to marry him then so be it.

Prince Felix didn't like Lady Bourgeois as a person. She was annoying and selfish but she was good at deceiving people. She could convince a town that if they showered her with gifts then their crops would grow.

This woman was to become the future Queen. She would get a rude awakening. Her rendaivus with her gentleman friends would cease. Kings did not have to abide by such rules as long as he didn't conceive a bastard.

"Do you think Marinette and your brother have?"

Lady Bourgeois asked wondering if she should of pounced sooner. She didn't want to marry until she had Prince Adrien under her.

"No. He thinks of her as a friend. It's a real waste."

Prince Felix said as he read the ironic chapter about the punishment for the sin of lust. Such a troubling but enjoyable emotion.

"I thought she wasn't your type."

Lady Bourgeois pointed out.

"Women are like food. Sometimes you don't know if you like the taste until you try it."

"Your a pig."

"Didn't you sleep with the local pig farmer?"

Prince Felix said rendering her insult useless.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

As soon as Marinette returned to the Kitchen, her fellow staff members showered her with questions none of them involving sword fighting.

"Did you kiss him?"

One dark haired girl, a little older than Marinette asked. This girl was called Bridgette. She looked a lot like Marinette but she wasn't related.

"No." Marinette replied.

"So, you did it without kissing, interesting."

Bridgette's mind was wondering on how that was possible.

"No, I didn't do such a thing."

Marinette defended knowing her parents were going in and out of the kitchen. She hoped that they didn't catch any of the conversation.

"Your young, he's young." Bridgette nudged.

"Aren't you chase?"

Marinette questioned. Bridgette was the ears of the castle. She knew more things then a servant should. She came up with creative rumors to spread across the kingdom.

"Yes, but I have plans."

"You should wait until your married. It's the proper thing to do."

Marinette said having no interests in giving in to the pressures of sleeping with the upper class like most servant girls did.

"If Prince Adrien told you to spread you legs wouldn't you?"

Bridgette asked pushing for a confession.

"No. I would not subject myself to such things."

Bridgette was surprised on how quickly Marinette responded. Bridgette expected a timid yes, not an answer as if she had a choice if a Prince were to order her.

"You talk as if you'd have a choice."

"Don't I? I have respect for the crown but not for the dalliances that follow."

Bridgette considered Marinette's explanation for why she didn't want to do something that could give her favor in the eyes of the crown. Bridgette thought Marinette was a sweet girl and was blind to what actually happened in the castle.

How to move up in life. A simple question in which if a person owns a title they have many answers but if they are born not only a servant but a girl. There is one only answer. Be a man's mistress. Climb out of the slumps, don't complain, do as she is told, and act as if she's alright.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

"Lady Bourgeois. It's nice to see you."

Prince Adrien greeted as he kissed her hand out of politeness. She always wore the most vibrant of yellows as a way to grab attention of people from a far.

She looked divine in such a headache of a color. Lady Bourgeois followed the most popular of fashion in the noblewoman community. Large dangly earrings, bejeweled hair combs, showing most of her collar bone, and a fringed shawl.

"Adrikins, you know I can put your lips to better use."

Lady Bourgeois suggested even know she adored Prince Felix's arm.

"Chloé."

Prince Felix coldly stated. It sent a shiver down her back. Prince Adrien didn't care to have Lady Bourgeois as his sister-in-law nor a Queen. She was a good friend but nothing more.

Lady Bourgeois was jealous. Marinette was the cause of the smile on Prince Adrien's face. She was glad he was smile was genuine but wish she was the cause.

"Are you two going for a walk in the gardens?"

Prince Adrien asked. He loved the gardens since he used to play hide and seek with both his friends.

"Yes, it's a fine day for it."

Prince Felix also enjoyed the gardens but for different reasons. His mother used to read to him there before she became so involved with the responsibilities of the crown.

He also listened to the birds. His mother told him that each bird has a song and if he listens carefully the song will tell a story. He words were probably what inspired both Prince Adrien and Prince Felix to learn how to play instruments.

"Spring, is my favorite time of year."

Prince Adrien stated knowing very well that winter was his brother's favorite season.

"As is mine." Lady Bourgeois added.

Prince Felix rolled his eyes. Spring was not her favorite season she just said it to win favor with Prince Adrien who ignored her advances.

"I have to let you two go. I have something to attend to."

Prince Adrien dismissed himself. He wanted to escape the castle once again. He hid behind one of the castle's many stone columns and said the magic words.

The feeling of the robes of a commoner was far more likable then ones of the tight, embroidered noblemen. He could only imagine how a girl felt wearing a corset or the layers of skirts all day.

Prince Adrien felt a little guilty for not starting a conversation with Plagg before transforming but he didn't want to hear how Plagg wanted more food. He also didn't want jabs at his previous actions when he transformed.

Prince Adrien was no longer a Prince he was equal to his people as ChatNoir. A hero of the commonwealth. That's all he wanted to be. He wanted to help the people that his father dismissed as filth.

A/N: This story is full of SINnamon rolls


	20. Chapter Twenty

Marinette wasn't sure if Seven days were enough to prepare for a fight such a foe like Lord D'Argencourt. She saw him fight. There was no way she could win.

"Tikki, what can I do?"

She asked looking for her Kwami's guidance.

"Keep training with the Prince."

She suggested as she nibbled on her sugar cookie.

"I think I got more flirting done then training."

Marinette joked not realizing she admitted to liking the Prince.

"At least you were smart enough to use your lucky charm before causing such a scene."

Tikki said. She knew Marinette was just curious to see what her Kwami meant by lucky charm so as she walked threw the woods she said the words. Which gave her armor to wear.

She was new to being a heroine. To Marinette the armor was just a extra precaution for her identity. She had a mask on but the helmet seemed to help her come to terms.

"You could have the Prince to wear the armor instead." Tikki suggested.

"Then Adrien would have to pierce his ears."

Marinette stated as she rubbed her swollen earlobes.

"No, no, no. Anyone can wear or hold the lucky charm item but only Ladybug can create or destroy it."

Tikki explained as Marinette considered having Prince Adrien wear the armor. Marinette didn't know exactly how to explain to Prince Adrien without him asking her questions.

"I can't let him fight my battles."

Marinette said, not wanting Prince Adrien to risk his life for her. Tikki like the confidence in Marinette. She only needed a small push in the right direction to overcome her fears of failing.

"Then don't. Strategy is on your side."

Tikki was recoiling her first suggestion and now providing Marinette with words of confidence.

"I'm smaller, I'm a woman, I'm weaker, and I have no idea what I'm doing but I have a week to figure it out."

Marinette thought of a few ways the battle could end. Her dead, the son and father split apart, put all of that together she had reasons not to give up.

Tikki hid in Marinette's apron as she headed about to do her chores. Laundry wasn't going to do itself. She also had a few of her father's tunics to repair. She thought if she wasn't born a baker she would be a seamstress.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

"You might have to cut your trip here short."

Alya said as she kissed her lover's cheek.

"I have seven more days of paradise and you want to rob me of it?"

Nino love being by Alya's side. Even if she was a Priestess.

"Politics are nasty. King Gabriel thinks that he has a solution for both countries problems."

Alya explained but Nino didn't care about politics. He just wanted to hold Alya in his arms forever.

"Don't go. If he finds out I've bed you, the jester? He'd surely execute me."

Nino said pulling Alya closer to his bare chest.

"We wouldn't want that now would we."

She smirked. As sat up and stared at her lover. Her hair cascading around her form. She shifted her hips just slightly to aggravate Nino.

"Alya!"

He groaned grabbing her arms.

"I would like to stay but I have duties to attend to."

She said as she rolled out of bed and head to her closet to choose a gown for the day.

"Alya, that's not fair."

He shouted across the room. She just debated on what outfit she wanted to wear. There was men's clothing and women's clothing. Clothes designed for past wielders of the Fox Miraculous.

Transforming was only needed if there was trouble other then that a fake mask and orange themed clothing would suffice. She pick something simple a orange kimono. She admired how the ethnicity of the wielder didn't matter. All were equal under the eyes of the Miraculous. Something her master had taught her.

Why Alya got dressed, Nino leaned over and took caramel from a bowl on a nightstand. He handed a piece to Alya's Kwami who came out of hiding. This Kwami was a floating fox which Nino found interesting.

"Your better treat my girl right."

The Kwami threatened as he chewed some caramel.

"Alya, your fox thing is threatening me again."

Nino whined. Alya rolled her eyes as she put her earrings in.

"Trixx."

Alya scolded. Trixx was over protective.

"Your kin."

Trixx said as he flew over by Alya's side as she brushed her hair. Nino gathered his clothing which usually was a waste since Alya would just take them off him.

"Speaking of kin, Nino do you want to meet my family? After I take care of Volpina's responsibilities."

"I've already meant your father."

Nino replied. Otis helped them exchange letters.

"Yes, but I have a very judgmental mother and three little sisters."

"I'd be honored."

He was scared to death. Her father was scary enough. Nino had to convince Otis that he had no other intention then courting his daughter threw letters. Nino had to now face them all and lie.

"Your lying but I'm glad you're trying."

She said kissing him passionately as Trixx made a gagging noise.

 _ **A/N: I didn't like the last chapter so I wrote some DJWifi to make up for it**_


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

The following day, Prince Adrien handed Marinette some of his clothes.

"Their from when I was younger. I hope they fit."

Prince Adrien was sweet. Her dressing as a boy would be easier. She wouldn't be inclined to trip on the end of her dress.

"Thank you."

She held the neatly folded clothing in her hands.

"You can change in here if you would like."

Prince Adrien said. Thinking that if Marinette changed in his room it would save time. She wouldn't have to walk all the way to her room then back again.

"Ummm..."

Marinette's face grew red. She didn't know if meant with him in the room or not. He waited awhile for a response but none came.

"I would step out. You know that right?"

Prince Adrien told her. He left her to decide to change in his room or not.

"When your done meant me in the courtyard."

He said behind the door. He left to join his brother and instructor who were trying to beat each other with their not dominant hand.

Marinette took a deep breath and stripped herself of her servant dress and apron. She looked at the male attire she was to wear. It wasn't as fancy as the clothes Prince Adrien wore now but it was still better then her servant garment.

She put her new outfit on. That was paired with a with a hat that little boys were known for wearing. She looked in a mirror. She studied herself. Marinette thought if her family was graced with a son instead of a daughter this is what he would look like.

Marinette headed to the courtyard. Prince Adrien's old clothes were baggy enough to hide her feminine form. Both Princes' thought that it was ashamed. Marinette picked up the wooden practice sword and was eager to fight with her dashing opponent.

"A girl wearing a man's garbs imagine that."

The Lord stated. Knowing how sexist his words were but they were true. Women did not wear clothing like that. Dresses were for ladies and pants for a gentleman.

"If she wishes to look like a man, I shall treat her as such."

Lord D'Argencourt stated as he traded his real sword for a practice one. He drew his sword to Marinette which started a exchange of hits between the swords.

Lord D'Argencourt was going easy on her but if she were to push her luck, he could take her down with the flick of his wrist. He was just that skilled even if he was using the hand that wasn't dominant.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Marinette took a brutal beating. She had bruises from battles from Prince Felix and Lord D'Argencourt. Prince Adrien was the only one that went easy on her.

She learned that she was fair from ready to face her opponent in six days. It seemed so far away but so close. She knew that she had to work hard. To be helpless was not a option.

Prince Adrien and her both sat on a bench by a large oak that next to the rack that held the equipment. Prince Adrien was sweating but it didn't bother him. He took a sip of his canister of water to quench his thirst.

"Would you like some?"

He offered Marinette his canister who was grateful he offered. She took a couple gulps. She worked up a sweat even more so then Prince Adrien. He turned his head and sneezed.

"Sorry, a lot of birds live in this tree and I'm allergic. Not necessarily to them but their feathers."

He didn't have to explain his reason for sneezing but he felt that it was the gentlemanly thing to do.

"I knew a boy once who also was allergic to birds. He liked to climb trees and look at the nests they made. He never got a chance to see them since he would sneeze and almost fall out of the tree."

Prince Adrien knew she was talking about him but still enjoyed her story never the less.

"Sounds like trouble."

"He was. I would pull him out of the situations he would put himself in."

Marinette wondered on where her childhood was.

"I hope he's happy." She added.

"He had you as a friend of course he's happy."

Prince Adrien stated. He was happy just to have a friend to confine in. He was happy to have Marinette by his side. If only such happiness could last forever.

Princes were doomed for the life of politics. Servants struggled in their daily lives. It was just the way of the world. Nether teen wanted the peace to cease.

But the peaceful silence was broken by another sneeze.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Adrien, it's fine."

She stated thinking that him apologizing for something he couldn't control was kind of cute in his own awkward, silly way.

 _ **A/N: The Fluff is too fluffy**_


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Prince Adrien came to the garden to have a private conversation with his Kwami but he saw'll Marinette. A true gentleman lends a lady a helping hand.

"Mari, you have dirt on your face."

Prince Adrien stated as he hand her a handkerchief. Marinette was pulling carrots from the garden. One of the cooks wanted to make a soup for lunch which called for the orange vegetable.

"I fine, I'll wash up later."

She turned down Prince Adrien's kind gesture. She sat on the ground in the dirt causing her dress to become shades of brown do to the soil. He sat next to her and helped her do her chore. A Prince was doing a servant's work.

"Adrien, you don't have to do this."

She protested.

"And miss a chance to play in the dirt?"

He teased. A little dirt didn't bother him.

"Why are you so kind to me?"

She asked. He was kind compared to his father and brother.

"What do you mean?"

Prince Adrien didn't understand what she meant. He just thought it was the right thing to do that's all.

"You teach me to fight and now you have your knees in dirt. All for me, why? I'm not special."

"Your like a lotus. One of the most beautiful of flowers but they only grow in swamps. They are the most stubborn flower but they bloom only one petal at a time. It takes patience to see something to bloom."

Prince Adrien explained making Marinette blush. She was his little flower. His lotus. Even when she was caked in dirt he still mangled to make her feel like a princess.

She smiled as she gathered the carrots into her basket. Her work was cut short thanks to the Prince's help. She headed to the kitchen to prepare the carrots for their fate.

She sat the carrots on the table. She dipped them in water to cleanse them of the dirt along with her hands. Her father was working on rolls while her mother started on the dough for the macaroons.

A dessert that's said to be Prince Adrien's favorite. He didn't know that the Dupain-Chengs used their own recipe to make them so delectable. Marinette always piped the filling. Her father made the end pieces while her mother made the filling. It was a group effort.

 _ **A/N: I should not write when I'm hungry**_


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

"I don't understand why father insists we have dinner as a family when he never shows."

Prince Adrien stated disappointed once again that his father didn't show.

"Adrien, you know he works hard."

Queen Circe told her greened eyed son. She understood how he felt. She saw very little of her husband. He was usually off discussing trade agreement or planning to invade the Seven Tribes.

"Aren't we his family?"

Prince Adrien said. Knowing very well this was a pointless discussion.

"We are but we are also royalty."

The way the Queen said the word royalty was as if she despised it. She did hate that word. She wasn't born royalty nor was ever planning to be. She just fell in love with the wrong man.

A long pause of silence was drawn out between the mother and her two sons. All taking short glances at the end of the table in which the King would sit. The main course was served and Prince Adrien couldn't help but to think of Marinette picking the carrots. He wondered if she tried the soup. Could servant's afford such luxuries?

"Adrien, I heard you skipped etiquette lessons with Miss Bustier. May I ask why?"

The Queen questioned. Prince Adrien slumped down into his chair as children do when they've been confronted.

"I was spending time with a friend."

Prince Adrien confessed.

"Please, that little pet project of yours is no friend."

Prince Felix teased. Knowing that referring to Marinette as a pet project irritated Prince Adrien.

"Is this pet project, perhaps the boy I saw you spare with? He's not the best but has potential."

The Queen told Prince Adrien who couldn't help but laugh at the fact that his mother mistook Marinette's gender.

"There's potential there alright."

Prince Felix teased having his hand on a cup half filled with wine. His brother kicked him underneath the table as a response to his suggestive comment.

"Maybe, he could become a knight or the very least a castle guard."

The Queen was happy to give a servant the chance, especially when Prince Adrien took a liking to him.

"There's one problem."

Prince Felix added as he watched his brother mouth the word 'don't'. Prince couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"What may that be?"

The Queen asked clueless in the affairs of her sons.

"That boy is no boy. Just a simple servant girl."

Prince Felix explained. The shocked look on their mother's face was priceless.

"Adrien! I expected this behavior from your brother but you?"

She scolded. Prince Felix knew he wasn't the favorite of his mother. He was too much like his father but Prince Adrien was more like her. Clueless and usually over dramatic about things.

"She's just a friend. Not a consort or whatever Felix is calling his dalliances now of days." Prince Adrien defended.

"Just a friend? Adrien, be careful. Me and your father were once just friends."

Her comment made Prince Felix cough on his wine. Queen Circe always avoided telling her sons on how she and their father meant. It wasn't a pretty story.

"Mother?"

Prince Adrien questioned curious on how the story went but it was a secret the Queen swore she would keep.

"It was a long time ago. Just don't lead this girl on if you aren't going to leave up to your promises."

The Queen's advice to Prince Adrien was out of experience. King Gabriel didn't live up to the promises that he told her. They were simple promises but sometimes the most simple promises were hard to keep.

"I promise to keep her safe. She's my friend after all."

Prince Adrien adored Marinette. Her safety was the upmost importance.

"Friend? If that's all she is to you."

Prince Felix smirked. He liked blue eyed girls but he would have to have her want him. To seek his help and not his brother's. Just to get on Prince Adrien's nerves.

 _ **A/N: *Evilly rubs hands together***_


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Nino looked out of the carriage. He watched the strange landscape turn into recognizable one. Alya was dressed up as the Priestess she was. She had fell asleep during the long ride. Trixx was asleep on her head in a quite cute fashion. He had his limbs sprawled out.

Nino didn't know what his future held but he hoped Alya was in it. She was his everything. Her sisters took a liking to him immediately. Her family didn't know that she was the Fox Tribes beloved Priestess. She didn't want her family to be used against her. It was a lesson that her Master learned the hard way.

The carriage suddenly halted. Walking Trixx but not Alya. Alya could sleep through just about anything. She was more nocturnal anyway.

"Is everything alright?"

Nino asked the driver. No response just silence. They were almost to the Agreste castle what could cause the carriage to stop. If it was a fallen tree surely there were other paths.

"Alya..."

Nino called trying to wake her up. If there was trouble she was the only one equipped to handle it. She wasn't transformed but with the right three word, she could be.

"Mmmmm...?"

She mumbled eyes barely opening. Trixx hid into the pocket of her more eastern style, decorated gown. Her hair was up to look more presentable added with hair clips that looked like fox ears. Plus a mask that was identical to the one she wore when transformed.

"We may not be alone."

"What do you mean? Of course we're not. There's Trixx and the driver."

Alya said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with one hand.

"That's not what I meant."

His reply was soon followed by a squeal by one of the horses. The sound of a sword followed. Nino grabbed his lute. He knew how to fight with or without an actual weapon.

"Priestess Volpina, you're not welcome."

A loud voice stated ripping open the carriage door with adamance strength. This man was no man, he was stone pure stone. Even know Nino had no powers of his own he was going to protect his lady.

"Say's who?"

Nino question hitting the stone man with his lute which broke on impact. Alya slowly started to open the other door preparing to run to transform. But she couldn't leave Nino, he was risking his life for her.

Nino looked at his lute. A lute his family has passed down for generations in shattered pieces. Being hit with the lute angered the monster.

"Go! I'll be fine."

Nino yelled at Alya. Knowing that her transformation was their only chance of surviving. Before Alya went to leave someone jumped out of a tree.

"Stoneheart, there you are. I've been looking all over for you."

There was a woman shorter then Alya dressed in the most flashy of reds. Her voice drew the monsters attention away from his targets.

"Ladybug!"

The monster called more angry at the bright red archer then the man who hit him with his lute.

Alya couldn't believe her eyes it was Ladybug. Thee Ladybug. The heroine that she heard bedtime stories about. She practically read every book that had even mentioned Ladybug.

"Come on, big boy. Give me the paper."

Ladybug said as she was trying to trick the monster into giving up the piece of paper crumbled in his large cold hand.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Ladybug felt bad for the poor boy. He was akumatized. A word that her kwami taught her. Apparently there were those who had powers like hers who used it for chaos. She knew the boy who became this heartbroken monster, Stoneheart.

His name was Ivan. A big teenage boy who helped his mom plow the fields. His father died this past year fighting in the front lines. Ivan wanted to make his dad proud but he this was not the reason he was akumatized.

Marinette over heard a conversation about a love letter in the style of a poem being found in the kitchen. It wasn't a well written poem. Servants weren't taught to read or write. They just picked up what little they could.

She knew why Stoneheart was after the Priestess but it wasn't her fault. The girl that Ivan liked moved to the Seven Tribes to be a equal since her dream was to perform on stage like her father. Women aren't allowed to have such dreams in The Agreste Kingdom.

"Ivan, these are nice people."

Ladybug said trying to calm her opponent down.

"You can still visit her."

She continued not sure if her words were helping or not. She hadn't used her Lucky Charm yet. She was still confused on how it worked. Did it spawn a suit of armor every time?

"I'm a monster!"

He screamed. Raising his fists to smash the carriage with Nino inside but Volpina came to his rescue. Ladybug was glad Volpina rescued him in time.

Ladybug knew she had to use her Lucky Charm. In her hands landed a red and black spotted ink container. Ladybug was excepting a sword or a weapon of some sort but instead got useless ink.

Ladybug just looked at it unsure what the next step was.Nino and Volpina were as clueless as her as to what the Lucky Charm was meant for. Maybe, Ladybug was supposed to help Ivan write a better poem.

"Ladybug, take a moment and think."

Volpina said as she went to distract Stoneheart. Ladybug took her advice since Volpina had more experience than her. Ladybug inhaled and exhaled hoping clearing her head was going to solve the problem.

She was about to tell Volpina it wasn't working when Nino's hat, Volpina's flute, a wheel of the carriage, the ink, and Stoneheart all flashed the colors of a Ladybug.

"I know what to do."

Ladybug said with confidence radiating off of her. She signaled for Volpina to throw Ladybug her flute. Which she did without questioning Ladybug. Ladybug used the flute to pry off the wheel.

"Can a borrow this?"

Ladybug asked taking the hat off his head without waiting for a response. Instead of giving Volpina her flute back she gave her the wheel which was large enough to capture Stoneheart in. Ladybug was glad Royal's had their carriages fitted with large wheels or else this wouldn't work.

Ladybug took the ink and threw it in Stonehearts face then put the hat over his eyes. The only way for him to get out of something like that was if he used two hands. He struggled for awhile then dropped the paper as he tried to free himself.

Volpina picked up the wrinkled paper and ripped it. Causing a black butterfly called an Akuma to appear. Ladybug captured it in her Yo-Yo and released it. Politely saying goodbye as it flutter off into the unknown.

She also threw the ink container into the air. She repeated the words Lucky Charm to get rid of it. That didn't make sense to her but it was magic. Who could argue with magic?

"What were am I? Priestess Volpina?"

He questioned noticing Volpina who was transformed into her superhero form which looked odd to many people since she didn't do it often.

Volpina's outfit was more similar to a eastern style fairytale hero then Ladybug's. She knelt down to Ivan's side. He didn't remember what he did as Stoneheart. Only that a Priestess was kneeling by him.

"You're forgiven of all sins."

Volpina was trained in not only how to be a leader but to forgive people. Everyone sins even if they do not remember it. It's still a sin. All people need is someone to forgive them. Another one of her Master's philosophies.

 _ **A/N: Priestess Volpina is a religious leader. This story will talk about touchy subjects like religion among other things.**_


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

"It was a pleasure to meet you."

Ladybug said as she did a curtsy even when she wasn't wearing a skirt or a dress.

Volpina was flattered but she preferred it when people didn't bow or curtsy like western customs required. She grew up as cheap as dirt but was given powers to help her tribe.

Volpina and Nino thanked their masked savor. Volpina knew that Nino being at her side was putting him in danger. Her Master was off sorting the affairs of the Butterfly tribe whose ruler was as inconsistent as a Ladybug's spots.

Ladybug handed Nino his red hat back before taking Ivan to his village. Nino knew where the castle was so there was no need of Ladybug being a third wheel in a romantic walk.

"Who was she?"

Nino asked curious about who saved her.

"Ladybug? She's the Ladybug Tribe leader ."

She stated as she transform back into her more Priestess like attire. Nino could never get tired of watching her transform back and forth.

"Isn't that one of the larger tribes?"

Nino had many questions that Alya was more then willing to answer.

"Yes, It is the most powerful."

"I thought the Fox Tribe was, after all it has you."

Nino's sly compliment made her blush. She hoped the servants at home wouldn't gossip about how she had Nino in her room. It's bad for a Priestess's reputation.

"How did I even get someone like you?"

Alya teased. She kind of wanted to put of going to the castle. The King can wait a few more hours.

"Letters lots of letters."

Alya wrote so many letters he couldn't keep up but she hand excellent penmanship.

"You know the King can wait."

She said wrapping her arms around Nino's neck. She didn't care where they were as long as they were together. Her trip would be painful since she couldn't just forcibly grab him when she sees him in the castle halls.

"Is that any way for a Priestess to act?"

He questioned causing Alya to pout. She knew this went against her belief to remain chase. If God really hated her doing such things then he shouldn't of created such a masterpiece.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

"The Priestess is late."

King Gabriel stated as he checked his pocket watch for the time. He sat on his throne that wasn't lined with red like most Kings', his was lined with purple. A color of the Royals.

"Dear, her carriage must of been held up. You know they have to rest the horses."

The Queen wanted to reassure that the Priestess would indeed arrive.

"Excuses! Rulers cannot be late."

"You were late for our wedding."

Queen Circe bluntly called him out on his mistake. She was still ticked with him for the comment he made about her role in society.

He was taking to Lord D'Argencourt when she over heard the vulgar comment. She was done with him and his attitude.

"Queen? Queen's brith many heirs. Even women bare many children. She's not even worth the title of a whore."

King Gabriel was drunk when he made this comment. He didn't drink often but he was abusive when drunk. She had to hide the bruises from him, her sons, and her people. A weak Queen made a bad Queen.

He laid his hand on her knee as a apologetic gesture. She knew he wasn't going to give her a verbal apology. She moved his hand off of her. She needed to be alone.

The Queen usually slept in a separate room until the bruises faded. The King never remembered what he did to her. She thought he had enough to worry about with the Kingdom and all.

She sat on the end of the bed. Thinking about how in chess the strongest piece was the Queen. But according to the King she was just a pawn. She couldn't do this anymore. Tears of hurt left her face.

It felt good to cry. She hadn't done it for many years. Not since the first night he was so violent. She loved him dearly but she was living a life she hated. The only highlight was her sons who were nearly eighteen. They didn't need their mother anymore.

"Circe?"

The King questioned as he opened to the door to see his wife with tears on her cheeks. He hated to see her cry.

"Tell me what's wrong."

He ordered as he went to touch her shoulder but she jerked away from his touch.

"Circe?"

She didn't want to be touched by him.

"Circe?"

He asked this time pleading to tell him what was wrong. She headed to her other room but he grabbed her arm and pulled her close. She wore a dress with a collar. Usually she would wear it until the bruises faded.

The King never questioned why. He always thought it was away of her signaling she was on her mensural cycle.

But she showed no signs. None of course but the dress. He fiddled with the back of the dress just enough so he could pull down the collar.

"Gabriel, if you love me you won't."

She begged knowing that if he saw what he did to her that he could never live with himself. He ignored her request and revealed the large bruises on her neck.

"I'm sorry."

He apologized as he embraced her in a hug. He couldn't believe he would hurt her. She was still shaking at his very touch.


	30. Chapter Thirty

Prince Adrien's horse had bucked him off. This wasn't uncommon for young stallions to do. He called his name multiple times.

"Aristocrat! Here boy!"

He called as he wandered the woods looking for his horse. Aristocrat was a present for his brother from Lord Bourgeois. Prince Felix just gave him to Prince Adrien who always wanted an Arabian.

Prince Adrien saw his horse drinking from a creek. He watch a person in a black spotted hood pet his horse. This person was dressed in a similar outfit to that of a Robin Hood like hero.

"Aren't you a good boy?"

The voice was feminine. Prince Adrien wondered if this person was female or maybe a young boy. Aristocrat took a mouth full of water then slobbered onto the person who was petting him.

The person laughed as the horse tugged on the cape causing the hood to fall. It was a girl. A girl who wore a mask. Prince Adrien couldn't believe his eyes.

She was not at all like the ladies he's meant in court. His horse who was picky on who he trusted, trusted her. Prince Adrien stepped on a stick gaining the attention of Aristocrat. The girl however ran off into the woods.

She knew that the horse she was petting was Prince Adrien's. If anyone was going to see through her disguise it would be him. She couldn't face him as Ladybug.

Prince Adrien grabbed the reins of his horse. Aristocrat tried to pull back to the creek but it was useless. Prince Adrien lead his horse around for awhile. He was sore from falling off so suddenly.

Aristocrat walked with his head lowered. Prince Adrien had to raise his head to prevent his horse from eating grass. It was bad manners for a horse to eat grass with a bit in its mouth.

Aristocrat's head shot up ears perked in the direction of voices. Prince Adrien heard them to. Those voices were in the direction of where the castle was.

"I here someone coming."

A man said who sounded recognizable to the Prince.

"So?" A girl asked.

"What if they see me with you?"

As he asked the question Prince Adrien spotted them. His friend, Nino the jester had a girl pinned up against a tree.

"Nino?!"

The Prince remarked. He shocked. The girl looked to be at least a lady in waiting but her skin color through him off. She must be foreign he thought.

"Prince Adrien.."

He said as he scrambled to zip up His pants. The girl he was with seemed unfazed.

"You know the Prince? I didn't know that."

She said playing dumb since Nino had knocked of her fake mask during their passionate rondeau. Nino knew she had to lie to keep her identity a secret. To find a Priestess and a Jester being imitate in woods would be such a scandal.

The Prince turned away to his horse. As the girl and Nino fixed their clothes. When they were done they followed the Prince on foot. The Prince kindly offered if the girl wanted to ride Aristocrat but Nino made comment that lead to a silent walk to the castle.


	31. Chapter Thirty One

"Excuse my manners, but I didn't catch your name."

Prince Adrien apologized as the castle guards opened the doors for the Prince and his guests. A squire took the horse to the stables to be untacked and stalled.

"My name is Alya Césaire."

She said as she did a little bow. She didn't like to bow to Royal but it was a western custom. She didn't want to cause a political debate over bows or curtsies.

"Welcome, Miss Césaire."

Prince Adrien lead his guests to the court room. Neither his mother or father sat on their thrones. Which was odd at this hour.

"They must be having tea in their chambers."

Prince Adrien said. Thinking that having tea was what they were doing. Alya and Nino glanced momentarily at each other. They knew the King and Queen were probably not having tea but weren't going to break the news to the innocent minded Prince.

"If you could escort me to the Priestess's room. I will gladly prepare it for her arrival." Alya suggested.

"Are you one of her ladies in waiting?"

Prince Adrien questioned.

"Yes."

Alya lied of course but she sent a carriage of bags beforehand just incase of thieves. She had a spare masks hidden in the linings of the bags. A handy tool, not taught by her Master but by another Miraculous holder who unexpectedly disappeared.

Prince Adrien started to lead Alya to the Priestess's chambers. Nino wanted to follow but Prince Adrien gave him a look. Nino drew back. Prince Adrien didn't want them to repeat what they did in the woods in the Priestess's chambers.

"I'm sure this will be to the Priestess's liking."

He said as he opened the door. The room was decorated with lavish patterns but compared to her room in the Castle or Temple, she called home; the colors were dim. Blues and violets not her usual shades of oranges and reds.

Her bags sat on the dressers. The servants weren't allowed to put the items away until she approved it. She didn't like the decorations either too much of a Western approached.

"This will do."

Alya said knowing she shouldn't get caught up it something as frivolous as a interior of a bedroom. The Prince bowed his head and left Alya to prepare the room.

As soon as she left she plopped onto the bed. A Ladybug being chosen changed the game. Priestess Volpina now was a consort of the Seven Tribes which she was find with. She was know responsible for training her into being a idol. Top that with being in control of the religion aspect of the Seven Tribes. It was stressful.

"Why can't he keep it in his pants?"

Trixx complained. He was there during everything. He knew Alya enticed Nino but didn't want to admit it.

"It's not his fault. I just can't keep my skirt down."

Alya watched her Kwami make a face in disgust. Alya wasn't innocent and she wasn't afraid to admit it.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

Marinette carried the black cat, that she called Lucky. Trying to hide him from her father whom was mad at it for stealing some meat of the counter.

She walked with that cat. Pet cat and birds were band from the castle due to The Queen being allergic to cat fur and Prince Adrien being allergic to feathers. Cats however kept the mice at bay.

Cats weren't supposed to be let in the kitchen but the mice had a habit of getting into the rice bags. If only Lucky was smart enough to catch the mice and not steal food. Marinette thought maybe it was her fault for feeding him scraps all the time.

Prince Adrien had to change outfits before dinner to prevent his mother from sneezing. The same reaction he has when he's around feathers. It was ironic.

"Nino? Your back!"

Marinette greeted wanting to give her old friend a hug but at last she had a cat asleep in her arms.

"Marinette, I have someone I'd like you to meet."

Nino had a beautiful girl with him. She was Marinette's definition of elegance.

"Hello my name is Alya."

Alya told the blue haired servant girl who looked pure. Alya felt as if she should protect her at all cost.

"I'm Marinette."

She said. Marinette's approval of Alya was very important to Nino. Marinette was a dear friend.

"May, I ask how you know Nino?"

Alya asked wanting to know more about her lover.

"We grew up together." Marinette replied.

"Me and Adr... my friend used to sword fight for her attention."

Nino explained. It was a meaningless childhood crush that Prince Adrien and him fought about. Nino still cared about Marinette but only as a friend and he was sure Prince Adrien forgot about her.

"Should I be jealous?"

Alya remarked lightly nudging Nino with her shoulder.

"No."

Nino quickly replied.

"It's nice to meet you."

Marinette stated. It was evident that there was chemistry between the two.

 _ **A/N: I have two ways I could go with my story both are... *evil snickering***_


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

Marinette stretched her arms as she awoke. Four more days until the duel. Four more days to say goodbye to her love ones. She wondered if the Priestess would train her. Whenever, she was due to arrive.

Marinette and Alya both had tea cups in their hands since Alya had kindly offered. The both sat on a dark maroon tufted style sofa. Prince Adrien sat behind his desk reading requests for lower taxes and other pleads of relief from the commonwealth.

Nino sat near the desk with a book in his hand. He was reading the rules of the monarch. He occasionally questioned Prince Adrien on the laws that Prince Adrien needed to know. Nino for a jester was quite educated. Alya found that fact very attractive.

The study doors opened and there stood the answer to Marinette's prayers. The Priestess Volpina expect she looked different. Maybe, Marinette was just tried from the day before.

Alya and Nino looked confused. They both knew this person wasn't the real Volpina but Alya couldn't think of the harm of letting it play out. This fake seemed like a pro due to the fact she was wearing a kimono. A look that is very popular in the Fox tribe.

"Hello, the guards told me you'd be here."

She greeted. Prince Adrien looked up from his book. He thought seeing another Miraculous holder besides himself was a nice surprise.

"I'm Prince Adrien."

He replied as he stand up out of his chair and bowed at her presence.

"I'm Nino."

He said not bothering to move himself from the chair or look up from his book. Prince Adrien would lecture him about proper etiquette later.

"Nice to see you, Priestess."

Alya said as she tried to remember why she looked so familiar.

"Marinette."

Marinette said a little nervous she was meeting Volpina. As Ladybug she had this undulated confidence but as Marinette she was a nervous mess. Alya laid her hand on Marinette's to stop her shaking hands.

Volpina sat on the other sofa. Alya observed her but didn't not interfere. Volpina bit the inside of her cheek hoping none of them would suspect she wasn't the real thing. She was from a wealthy family but they disowned her awhile back.

Marinette wanted to ask why her and Nino traveled together but she thought against it. She would probably get a question as a reply that she didn't know how to answer.

"How was your trip?"

Marinette asked. Settling on a more vague question.

"I faced a obstacle but I had the Lord by my side."

She replied trying to play the Priestess part as accurately as possible.

"Ladybug."

Nino coughed making both Alya and Marinette smile momentarily. Alya did believe in a lot of religious beliefs but this Volpina made her sound so uptight.

Volpina didn't understand how a Prince could have a Jester and a servant at so leisurely. Volpina was confused on who Alya was. She didn't know who she was of course she's seen her around the Fox tribe.

 _ **A/N: Who could this pawssibly be?**_


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

Alya unpacked the bags as the fake Volpina laid on the bed. She never felt something so divine. Silk sheets and a downy comforter. Things only Kings and Queens could afford.

"Miss, what are going to do when the real Volpina appears?"

Alya asked as she put the beautiful gowns on hangers. Most of her wardrobe as a Priestess consisted of the most elegant kimonos and cheongsams.

The fake Volpina was shocked. Alya was the Priestess's lady in waiting so of course she knew that she wasn't the real deal. Silence filled the room.

"May God have mercy on your soul."

Alya said hoping she was nudging this girl to confess. She didn't practically care if this girl wanted to walk around as Volpina. Alya thought maybe this girl wanted a taste of the high life which she didn't mind. She used to want the same thing until she got her Miraculous.

"Why do you pity me?"

The girl asked wondering if Alya was going to tell the King and Queen which would probably lead to her execution for impersonating not only a ruler but a religious figure at that.

"You want the best in life. I can't blame you for that."

Alya replied. The girl sat up for the comforts of the bed surprised in Alya's generosity. The girl could easily pass as the real Volpina since the Agreste Kingdom had not seen her before. They didn't know that she had tanned skin, reddish brown hair, golden eyes, and curves for days.

They saw'll this imposter. A skinny brunette with deceiving green eyes. She could walk the walk and talk the talk but could she debate politics? The issues of kingdoms.

"The names Lilia."

The girl stated as she took the mask off trusting Alya with her secret.

"Alya."

They shook hands. Away of agreeing to keep the secret.

"Can I ask you to keep from making political choices?"

Alya asked. Lilia looked at her realizing she hadn't thought about what playing Royalty meant.

"The Priestess came here for political reasons? And not romantic?"

Lilia questioned. Thinking that the Priestess came to marry since that was the rumor circling around the Fox Tribe.

"It's complicated. She fell in love with someone but her Tribe comes first."

Alya explained as Lilia was overwhelmed by anxiety. She shouldn't of done this. A risk on her life. Lilia thought maybe the King planned a marriage between the Priestess and one of the Lords of the Agreste Kingdom to bridge the gaps.

She could tell her husband the truth one day. She could earn her spot back. Her family would welcome her with open arms. She could live a wonderful life but everything was in ruins.

"She's not betrothed is she?"

Lilia asked needing verbal confirmation from Alya.

"No. The political meeting has nothing to do with the Priestess being wed."

Was this what she wanted? To be married in the real Volpina's place? Alya thoughts were of honor. She felt honored that someone would give up everything to swap places with her.

 _ **A/N: Fox Friends!!!**_


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

Queen Circe fiddled with the blue necklace that dangled from her neck. She looked at her scone and biscuit that neither had a bite taken out of them. She wasn't hungry. Next to the plate of treats was pewter colored utensils and a handkerchief.

All in which a sweet servant girl had personally delivered out of the kindness of her heart. This girl had heard she wasn't eating so she tried to fix it. The Queen thought about this girl who was happy-go-lucky in a word of pain.

Lady Bourgeois was a shrew in comparison. Not a shred of empathy from her future daughter-in-law. Lady Bourgeois had no concern for other people unless it affected her.

Queen Circe did not have an appetite. A person who hadn't eaten as long as she has had would of stuffed such treats down their esophagus without another thought. She spent her day in the room only letting women servants enter and exit.

She had a stack of informational books at her disposal. The Queen enjoyed the ones that were about the art of writing. How to properly identify a clause. Simple writing etiquette in which most females of this era lacked.

Reading and writing were her passions in which her son, Prince Felix inherited. She loved her sons but couldn't bare to see them. They looked too much like their father.

 _ **A/N: Future daughter-in-law *wink***_


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

"Adrien..."

Marinette said as she walked out of the Queen's room. The Prince was talking to one of the two guards posted at the door.

Marinette only caught parts of their conversation before it was interrupted by her presences.

"Marinette?"

The Prince questioned not knowing why Marinette was in his mother's room. The last time he saw Marinette was when he left his study for her and Alya to form a friendship. Which was hours ago.

"My mother insisted that her majesty needed a biscuit and a scone. I offered to deliver it."

Prince Adrien walked with Marinette as she headed back to the kitchen but he stopped her a wanted her to look out of a window. A window that looked down to the castle's courtyard.

"Beautiful."

Marinette stated as she laid eyes on the blossoms. The season was spring and flowers were beautiful. Such a sight made Marinette forget about the duel. The sight even made Prince Adrien forgot about his parents slowly drifting apart.

"The buds look better close up."

Prince Adrien said hinting to the fact that he wanted to put off all other lessons or duties of a Prince to take Marinette on a walk.

"I am sure they do."

Marinette said entranced by the shades of pink that decorated bushes and trees. When the spring breeze blew petals would be scattered into the breeze.

"Maybe, I should be more direct?"

"On what?"

Marinette asked as looked at him clueless on what he wanted. Prince Adrien swallowed the air in his throat. He was nervous. He didn't understand why. He was just asking a friend to go on a walk. Nothing more.

"Would you like to go on a walk with me?"

Prince Adrien asked. Marinette was surprised that he asked her on a date. Was he trying to court her?

"Of course as friends." He added.

"Of course as friends."

Marinette repeated not bothering to hide the sarcastic tone of her voice. Prince Adrien wondered if Marinette had feelings for him but realize that was impossible since she didn't show any affection for him besides friendship.

 _ **A/N: Their just friends *innocent whistling***_


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

"The heroine was killed by her lover's brother. If he couldn't have her no one could. The pain of losing the woman he loved made him blind to everything including rage. In which he took out on her."

"Felix, I regret telling you to read a passage in your book."

Lady Bourgeois looked frightened that Prince Felix enjoyed reading books that ended in tragedies.

"Would you prefer I read my favorite book then?"

Prince Felix smirked as Chloé laid her head on his shoulder. They had to appear together to hush the rumors they both are guilty of starting. If they ceased fooling around with other people their loyalty wouldn't be questioned.

"Can't you read Shakespeare? Something romantic?" Lady Bourgeois urged.

"And you call my books a tragedy."

Prince Felix replied back as he restarted his book. Reading was an activity that Lady Bourgeois didn't practically care for. She preferred a more straining active.

"Can't we just go inside?"

Lady Bourgeois whined. Prince Felix liked sitting under the large oak in the courtyard. The tree provided the perfect shade.

"No."

Prince Felix replied not planning to give in to Lady Bourgeois requests. If she wants to go in she can go in by herself. He thought. Lady Bourgeois took his book away from him and suck out her tongue like the brat she was.

"We could always do it out here."

Lady Bourgeois suggested.

"With you? Sorry but I prefer something that actually has an ass."

Prince Felix would usually participate in her flirting but she stole his book. It was war.

"I have ass."

She pouted. Wondering if she did or not since she couldn't see behind her. Prince Felix knew how to blow anyone's self confidence. It was his specialty. Lady Bourgeois may have a flat rear but the cleavage she bared far made up for it.

"Don't pout. You'll get wrinkles."

Prince Felix teased. He had to spend the rest of his life with a girl he cared little about. He meant Volpina earlier who was all too like Lady Bourgeois. Clingy, a quality that was very irritating for a man of the Prince's rank.

 _ **A/N: I appreciate all the reviews!! I loved the Hamilton one. Ironically I've been listening to broadway writing this. I'm glad you enjoy my little details, the mice, the allergies, and most of all the potato.**_


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

"Father? Can I go for walk?"

Marinette asked poking her head into the side room in which Thomas Dupain skinned animals of all sorts. He was sweating from lugging the carcasses from the woods to the kitchen.

She went to help her father. The job of skinning animals was a disgusting work in which Marinette absolutely hated but he needed her help. Even if he wasn't asking for it.

Prince Adrien waited patiently in the main part of the kitchen. The staff would ask him if he needed anything. He always said no until he got a whiff of freshly baked croissants that Sabine Cheng had made.

Marinette tried to avoid dirtying her apron since Tikki was in the front pocket. She didn't want to burden her with the smell of deer.

"On a walk? You didn't go hunting with me?"

Thomas said as he and his daughter bonded over skinning deer. Servant life consisted of surviving for oneself and keeping the family cared for. A servant didn't have time to go on a walk.

"Sorry."

Marinette apologized. Her father taught her how to hunt since he had no sons to learn such trade. She eventually out shone her father it such a task.

"I needed my sharp shooter."

Marinette smiled at her father's complement. Marinette remember her dad teaching her how to hit targets with an arrow. It was harder to learn how to shoot an arrow then to wield a sword.

"Marinette, are we..."

Prince begin to say with a croissant in each hand. He saw her with bloody hands not from her of course. The deer were drained of blood before brought into the castle but some still remained.

Prince Adrien hunted but he had never seen the process between the animals getting killed and being served on the table. He facial expression was of worry. The scent of death was thick in the skinning room.

"Marinette, are you okay?"

Prince Adrien said worriedly as he dropped his croissants to rush to Marinette's aid. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and tried to wipe the blood of her hands worried in was her's.

Thomas was shocked that a Prince was wiping blood of his daughter's hands. Thomas could see this Prince was genuinely worried about Marinette. She was Thomas's and Sabine's everything.

"Adrien, it's just deer blood."

Marinette pointed out as the Prince tried to scrub away the red liquid before it dried. Thomas was even more shocked when Marinette referred to his Majesty, planning as if they were equals in the eyes of the classes.

"Someone as precious as you shouldn't do such an activity."

Prince Adrien's kind words made her blush, the finest pink.

"Sir, shouldn't your son do such a task? A lady like Marinette should be subjected to such gore."

Prince Adrien said not realizing he was talking to Marinette's father. Prince Adrien thought the man looked intimidating. The man was larger than him.

"Adrien... ummm..."

Marinette was embarrassed. She wanted to tell the Prince that was her father but the words wouldn't pass her lips.

"Marinette, the walk doesn't happen to be with him?"

Thomas asked. She slowly nodded a 'Yes.'

"Your highness, better have no intentions of having my daughter as a consort. I'll gut you like a pig."

Thomas threatened being over protective of his only child.

"Your... her father?"

The Prince stuttered feeling intimidated.

"Father, it's just a walk."

Marinette said trying to defend the Prince.

"It better be."

Thomas said as he stabbed a carcass with a knife. The not so subtle threat made Prince Adrien gulp air nervously.

 _ **A/N: Honestly my favorite chapter so far. The reason I can post so much is because I have a notebook with a list of all the things I want to happen. I reorganized them on google docs. It helps a lot. Plus I wear a ladybug beanie it's my thinking cap.**_


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

"I think it's best if I stay to help out. It looks like we're under staffed any how."

Marinette said hoping that her father wasn't getting the wrong ideas of her and the Prince's relationship. Not that she minded tho.

"But, I dropped my croissants for you."

Prince Adrien looked at the croissant lying on the floor that were completely uneatable. Croissants were one of the Prince's favorite baked goods.

"Maybe, we could go after lunch is prepared?"

Marinette couldn't abandon her father. Not while the meat needed seasoned and pounded out. Prince nodded his head in agreement. He sat on a stool in the kitchen waiting for Marinette but he was a distraction for the kitchen staff who were nervous in the presence of a Royal.

Most servants hadn't set foot pass the kitchen let alone meant anyone of Prince Adrien's title. He sat patiently. He would wait an eternity to spend time with Marinette.

"May I help?"

Prince Adrien asked as he rolled up his sleeves to help a woman who gave him the croissants earlier. She had two hands both trying to lift a cast iron pot onto a table. Prince Adrien helped her lifted it.

"Your Majesty, I apologize. I usually have my daughter lift these things for me."

The woman who was shorter then Marinette and had the same color of hair in a shorter style. The short hair was odd since most women had their hair grown out but she looked at least of eastern descent. Maybe it was a popular style over there.

"I insist that I help you with your tasks. Until your daughter returns."

Prince Adrien said shocking all of the cooks in the area. Sabine didn't have the heart to tell him that Marinette was her daughter.

She showed him why she needed the pot. Sabine had a large ball of dough. Consisting of flour, yeast, eggs, sugar, salt, water, oil, and lard. She put the ball of dough into the iron pot. She needed it to be put by the oven.

The oven was brick and built into the kitchen. There was also a fireplace in which most of the soups and meat were cooked. Sabine liked to use the heat from the oven to help the bread raise before splitting it and having Thomas bake it on wooden boards.

"Can you be a dear and sit this by the oven?"

Sabine asked. Her referring Prince Adrien as dear sent a shiver down his back. He mistook her dear as deer in which Thomas brutally stabbed as a threat.

Prince Adrien did exactly as she said. Wondering if he should check on Marinette or not. He hoped her father wasn't talking her out of going on a walk with him.

"Shall I teach you to bake cookies?"

Sabine asked. Without hesitation he responded with a yes.

 _ **A/N: It's three in the morning and I'm hungry. Sabine is just gonna adopt Adrien. Who wouldn't?**_


	40. Chapter Forty

Marinette finished helping her father in such a task wiping her hands. As soon as she step out of the room she witnessed the Prince mixing batter.

Flour stained his face, evidence of him wiping his face when he measured the ingredients. He looked more charming with flour on his face and his sleeves rolled up then in his usual Prince composure. That was just Marinette's opinion tho.

"Marinette, I would be honored if you would try some."

The Prince watched as she took enough batter to cover the edge of her finger. She knew immediately that it was her family's recipe that Sabine had showed him to make.

"How is it?"

Prince Adrien asked. Marinette's opinion was important to him. He wanted to impress her even if Sabine had to show him how to cook.

"Delicious."

Marinette replied realizing that the Prince had down this for her.

"Your Highness, go on your walk. I can finish from here."

Sabine stated. His presences was distracting. She was happy he tried to help but he was causing more issues.

"Thank you, Madame."

Prince Adrien kindly replied. Marinette hugged Sabine as a quick goodbye. She had to get as many hugs as she could from her parents because it could be her last goodbye.

"Love you, mother."

Marinette stated as she left with the Prince to go on their walk. Prince Adrien knew hell would have to be paid when he returned to his princely duties but this was his day to enjoy the blooming Earth with his dear friend.

 _ **A/N: I have something extra cute planned for the next chapter.**_


	41. Chapter Forty One

Prince Adrien plucked a dandelion from the ground. Sure, it wasn't the most romantic of flowers. But it was yellow unlike the many pink flowers that bloom this spring day.The Prince took that flower for a purpose and that was to put it in Marinette's hair. He put the flower behind her hair making her blush.

"You want to know why I choose this flower?" The Prince asked.

"Why?" She timidly replied.

"Yellow, is the color of friendship."

He explained. Marinette didn't know if she like the Prince as a friend or more. She's thought about it but such thoughts should be forbidden.

"Thank you."

Was the the only response Marinette could give. This boy made her heart beat out of rhythm. His green eyes were caring and his actions were of good intent.

"Marinette, this might sound out of character but will you attend dinner with me?

Prince Adrien asked. Marinette was startled by his request.

"Of course, Felix, Alya, Nino, Chloé, and the Priestess will be attending."

Prince Adrien added. Marinette was a mouse compared to the large vultures that were to attend the dinner.

Prince Adrien had invited Alya, Nino, Chloé, and the Priestess to the dinner since his mother wasn't going to attend dinner. He didn't want to eat in silence with Felix.

"Me? But I'm not.."

"Not what?"

"Royal."

"Don't worry your pretty little head on such matters."

Prince Adrien stated as he came across from a tree that had his parents initials carved into it. Not to far from that was a set of initials that both Marinette and the Prince recognized.

"A.A. and M.D.C. forever."

Marinette read out loud as she traced the carving her childhood playmate had made to impress her. Prince Adrien waited wondering if she would realize the truth.

"I'm sorry that me and my friend carved into this tree."

She said knowing that this was the Queen's favorite tree due to the King carving their initials in it when the were courting.

"It's fine. My mother used to say that if you loved someone carve their initials with your's. Your bond will forever be secured."

Prince Adrien thought about just maybe spending eternity with Marinette. Marinette thought about the future that she would probably not live to see.

 _ **A/N: *Hint, hint. Nudge, nudge.***_


	42. Chapter Forty Two

"Marinette? Aren't you my brother's pet?"

Prince Felix stated as he sat at one end of the table while The Priestess sat on the other. Only highest ranks sat in the end seats.

"Don't be rude to her."

Prince Adrien ordered his brother who was higher in authority.

"Did you just shush you brother? The future King?"

Lady Bourgeois defended Prince Felix. She hated servants speaking out of context let alone sitting in a seat meant for a noble.

"I should leave."

Marinette said prepared to leave before she caused anymore disturbance.

"No. You're my guest. My friend you should stay."

He begged. Alya and Nino couldn't make it and Adrien didn't want to know why. He didn't want to be left alone with his brother and Lady Bourgeois and a stranger.

"Adrien, I..."

Before she could finish her sentence. Lady Bourgeois scolded her for not probably addressing him.

"He's a Prince. A simple servant should address him as such."

Lady Bourgeois was jealous of this girl. Prince Adrien obviously had something special with this girl but did he know it?

"Chloé, leave Marinette alone."

Prince Adrien said as he grabbed Marinette's hand so she wouldn't run away and leave him suffer alone. No one knew or saw that the were holding hands except each other. Marinette sat there blushing barely eating a thing even know there was plenty to choose from.

"What are you going to do with it?"

Lady Bourgeois asked Prince Adrien who was confused on what she was talking about.

"She's asking what are you going to do with Marinette after your done stringing her alone."

Prince Felix translated before he sliced himself some freshly cooked deer.

"I'm not stringing her along. I genuinely like her."

Prince Adrien stated knowing that Marinette's life could be endangered from people who could over through the kingdom. Her family could also become hostages for the crown.

"You can be smitten with a servant. Sex is one thing but smitten?!"

Lady Bourgeois exclaimed nearly knocking her red wine of the table on to her bright yellow dress.

"I haven't. We haven't. I'm not. I don't she has. She's just a friend."

Prince Adrien quickly replied. Marinette blushed more red then Lady Bourgeois's expensive wine.

"Uh... huh... friends."

Prince Felix mumbled before taking the last sip of his white more bitter tasting wine.

 _ **A/N: Felix ships it. For now.**_


	43. Chapter Forty Three

"Alya, are you sure having Lilia play your part a good idea?"

Nino asked as him and Alya headed down the hallway. Nino was showing her where the hidden passages were.

"If she wasn't I couldn't do this."

She draped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He smiled, flushed that she was bold enough to do this in the hallway.

"What's the matter?"

Alya asked as she was wondering what was turning him off all of sudden.

"We can't do something like this. Especially in the hallway."

Nino explained only getting a chuckle from Alya who couldn't believe he was embarrassed by this. She had freedom to be with him and he was caving to embarrassment.

"We were imitate in the woods. And this embarrasses you?"

Alya questioned raising a judgmental brow.

"Fine, it's your loss."

Alya stated releasing her lover. He then he realized he would have to make it up to her. Alya could hold a grudge.

They travel father down the hallway. Nino noticed one of the guards slip something underneath a door. The guard looked familiar. Without a second thought Nino went to see the note.

Alya was also curious taking the note from Nino's hands. She unfolded it and they read it together. They couldn't believe who this was for. The King could have the guard's head for sending such a declaration of love.

"Should we tell the King?"

Nino asked not wanting to be the cause for anyone's beheading.

"No, if this is exactly what we think it is. We can never tell him."

Alya stated. She couldn't have a man be murdered for loving a married woman. People can't help who they fall in love with.

 _ **A/N: After the duel this story will really pick up. There's a surprise coming.**_


	44. Chapter Forty Four

"Tikki, Tomorrow is the day."

The day she dreaded. This was a long drawn out week. She had meant many new people and started to have feelings towards another but fate was cruel.

"You'll win, I'm sure of it."

Tikki didn't know if she would succeed in defeating Lord D'Argencourt. Sure Marinette could beat the Prince but Tikki was suspicious that the Prince was letting her win to boost her confidence.

"This could be my last day on Earth."

Marinette nervously stated thinking about all the people she would leave behind. She didn't know if she said 'I love you' to her parents enough. She would leave them without anyone to care for them. To carry on the family legacy.

"Marinette, calm down. You need to spend it with the Prince."

Tikki said trying to hint to that fact she knew something about the Prince that Marinette didn't. What could a Kwami know about a Prince that Marinette has known her whole life that she doesn't?

"Tikki, that's. I can't. He's cute and all but I could spend it with my family."

Marinette rattled off making Tikki laugh.

"I meant spend time with him as in training."

Tikki corrected getting a embarrassed smiled from Marinette. Marinette thought that Tikki was trying to couple her and the Prince together. Not that something like that was hard to picture.

 _ **A/N: I'm trying to keep track of what day I'm on because that surprise sort of happens on the twenty eighth day. *Purely innocent smile***_


	45. Chapter Fourty Five

"Achoo."

The woman that Lord D'Argencourt had accompanied out of the castle. She wore a heavy cloak. He was the only one that knew she left the castle. Her husband didn't know. Her sons didn't know.

She sneezed a few times. It seemed that a cat might of used her cloak as a cat bed. She had he hands wrapped around the Lord's waist. She couldn't risk a carriage driver to inform her husband of her escape.

She wanted freedom. Even if it was for a moment and there was no person she trusted more then Lord D'Argencourt. She missed the times when she could confide in her husband.

Lord D'Argencourt was risking his life doing something so kind for her. She appreciated his kindness but never wanted anything more. She loved her husband dearly, no thoughts of cheating crossed her mind unless it was with a Lord. Papillon, a lover that she never told anyone about.

"Did you read my letter?"

Lord D'Argencourt asked tried of the waiting.

"Letter?"

She questioned not knowing what he was talking about.

"You didn't read it?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's not important."

"Surely, it was if you didn't want me to read it."

He lead the horse they were riding passed the creek that over filled during spring but looked the most prettiest when it had.

"I wrote a confession."

"A confession? Of what kind?"

"A confession of a sin I committed. I fell in love with a married woman."

He tried to be as vague as possible. Not knowing if this was the time or place.

"You choose to tell me? What for? I do not have the power to help you."

He took a deep breath before he stopped his horse to tell her the full story.

"Circe, I fell in love with you. It's a tragedy really. The King treats you like nothing more then a piece of jewelry that you wear. And yet you love him. I wish I could promise you everything he offers but all I can promise is that I would treat you like the Queen you are and always have been."

The Queen didn't know what to say. She never knew he harbored such feelings. She could runaway with him. Live a life away from the wrath of her husband. All she had to do was say the words but she couldn't leave her sons.

 _ **A/N: I don't care I ship it. I was debating about this chapter but then I saw a Nike ad. Just Do It.**_


	46. Chapter Forty Six

The prospect of loving someone other then her husband made her heart slump down farther in her chest. She was unfaithful once upon a time.

"I am sorry."

She apologized. Knowing how awkward this situation ways to have someone he loved so close to him yet so far away.

"I would like to dedicate my win tomorrow to you."

He said as the horse's hooves hit the dirt pavement of the village. She wanted to ask a friend for something she gave her to keep it safe. Safe from the power hungry King.

"Win? I had no knowledge of duel? With who?"

She asked not worried about the Lord's rival. He had just been rejected. He would be oblivious to morals. The rival would be victim to his wrath.

"I don't know his name but he wore a crest I've never seen before. It was red and round with for black spots."

Lord D'Argencourt told her. She looked concerned as if knew exactly who the person he was talking about.

"You need to forfeit."

"Why?"

"You'll start a war. A war no one could win."

She thought this mysterious person was her friend who held the item in which she set out of the castle to retrieve. She controlled the armies of the Seven Tribes.

They called her the Dragon. She wouldn't mercy kill her enemies. She believed that her enemies were bold enough to fight her, they deserved to drown in their own blood.

"I have never forfeited nor lost a battle. I will not start now."

 _ **A/N: Anyone want to guess who the Dragon is? No, it's not Nathalie.**_


	47. Chapter Forty Seven

"Are you sure this is the place?"

Lord D'Argencourt asked as he looked a mansion that he knew all too well. It was a brothel.

"Yes, why?"

The Queen replied not sure in what the probably was. Her friend was making drinks behind the counter dressed in male clothing. This woman was the same age as the Queen's sons or a year older.

She had short dark hair cut rather oddly for a woman. She could have easily been mistaken for a man.

"Are you here for your brooch?

The woman greeted as she cleaned a glass with a rag. She was happy to see her dear friend but they shared their deepest secrets. The Queen nodded under the hood of her cloak hoping that no one would recognize her.

"All this for a piece of jewelry?"

The Lord question not sure why such a piece was so important. The woman searched her apron. She never let such a valuable item out of her sight. She also never thought of wearing it.

"It's a heirloom."

The Queen lied. She was bestowed with such a important item but took caution when the King grew suspicious. The woman sat a little box with red markings on the table.

"If you what to you could stay awhile, enjoy the company."

The woman suggested to the Queen but the Lord thought the comment was for him since he was a frequent visitor.

"We have a busy day ahead of us."

The Lord said wondering if he could take her up on her offer later.

"I wasn't talking to you."

The woman stated as she looked at the Queen.

"Oh..."

Lord D'Argencourt realized that this woman was the Madam of the house.

The Queen wondered if this woman was indeed the rival he encounter. She was more dangerous then any foe.

"Do you know each other?"

The Queen questioned as she sat on a stool. She wasn't leaving until she had all the information.

"Yes, he's a frequent visitor. He prefers blondes. I however think hair color and eye color are trivial."

The Madam teased. The Queen ignored the flirtations. The Madam could be hanged for being what she was but the Queen didn't judge. It wasn't her place.

"Do you know anyone who has a seal of a red circle with five black spots besides the tribe?"

The Queen asked wanting some useful information. The Madam was the Dragon, a soldier who lead the Seven Tribes' armies only when necessary.

"No, I should be the only one in the western countries baring it. Unless he had chosen a new holder."

The woman said debating if the Master did chose a holder in which she was to be head guard of for the rest of her life. It was what her family did for generations. Protect the Empress Ladybug.

"If he has then he has also chosen a ChatNoir."

This was a issue for the Queen. If both of the most powerful Miraculouses are out then Papillon would surely reappear. Right when she was going through a emotional struggle.

 _ **A/N: The Dragon/ The Madam/ The Woman is NOT Tikki, Bridgette, or Marinette. Good guesses tho.**_


	48. Chapter Forty Eight

The King sat behind his desk shuffling threw political documents in which were all beneficial to the throne. The more current affairs were on the top of the pile. He hated doing this but it was his only way of keeping his mind off of what he did to his wife.

He meant her along time ago. She was a daughter of a jam maker who married a Baroness. She had two other sisters, her being the eldest. He pretended to be a chimney sweeper since his older brother exiled him from the castle for being the black sheep of the family.

When he laid eyes on her for the first time his heart had the beat of a drum. Steady by growing quicker. He didn't know at the time if he was in love or was in love with the notion of falling in love.

Now the format of his meeting with Lady Paon was hard to forget. She was a Miraculous holder the first one he had ever seen and also the most beautiful. He never dared to tell his Queen about his affair with her. She was too fragile to ever hear such a thing.

She would leave him and the empty pillow he has woken up to these passed couple of days, will be permanent. Such a sight pulled at his heart. He had hurt her physically and emotionally.

"I could swear, swear never to lay another had on her."

He proclaimed to a empty room. He knew that she wouldn't return for him. Not even if he got on his knees and begged her. She has been locked up in her room for days. She couldn't stand him anymore fed up with lying to him. She wanted him to know the pain he has caused her due to him being violent when drunk.

He couldn't stop picturing the bruises that she tried to hide with makeup. How long has she suffered? The thought was killing him. He loved her for being her.

 _ **A/N: I deleted the chapter with Kagami in it awhile ago because that chapter didn't fit with what I wanted to happen**_.


	49. Chapter Forty Nine

Lilia was tired of masquerading as Volpina. She needed a break from being supervised. She looked in the mirror as she took off the mask which was causing slight blistering.

She found it difficult to navigate another person's life. She left her room to escape from the lie she had been living for the past day and a half.

She turned around the corner and accidentally ran into one of the Princes. Tall, blonde, both easily mistaken for each other. Except one had blue eyes and wore black clothes the other had girl eyes and wore white clothing.

"How rude of me."

Prince Adrien said thinking running into her was his fault. He noticed her necklace, it was either that or her low baring cleavage.

"Your Highness, it was my fault."

She said as she fiddled with her necklace that was just a copy of the Fox Miraculous.

"I wasn't looking where I was going. It was surly my fault."

The Prince said willing to take all the blame. He assumed this girl was one of his brother's consorts but her necklace looked so familiar.

"Your Highness, please don't discount my apology."

Lilia said wondering why he was taking the blame for something obviously her fault. She also thought about how incredible he was for doing so. Not many Royals pity the weak.

Her father was a retailer in the Peacock Tribe who married the woman who taught at the literature based academy in the Fox Tribe. Her family was fed up with her schemes. Disowning her for something she said a testify for, in front of the Tribe's court.

As sudden as a lid being twisted off a can of jam was the Prince's realization that this girl in front of him could be the Priestess. They both wore the exact same necklace.

"Your Highness?"

Lilia questioned as she pulled the top of her dress up. She wondered if her cleavage was distracting him.

"It's nothing."

The Prince said wondering if his suspicion was correct.

"Your Highness, may I accompany you down this hallway?"

Lilia asked wanting a small amount of company before she wandered the castle by herself.

"But first, I would like a name."

Prince Adrien stated. Trading company for a name and without hesitation she answered.

"Lilia."

She replied as they slowly walked through the hallway. The hallway was decorated with the portraits of the Prince's predecessors.

"These are beautiful."

Lilia stated knowing that behind each fake smile was a sinner who committed one sin after another. At the cost of their marriage and sometimes the nation.

On the wall hung a King. That ruled and had many wives yet died under mysterious circumstances with no heirs. He wasn't Prince Adrien's grandfather. He was his uncle, who was older then King Gabriel. King Edmund the second the rightful air to the throne.

He died a year after the Princes were born. Suddenly without a ounce of warning. The Doctor ruled his death, nature taking his course. Rumors spread of course that King Gabriel killed his brother to gain the throne as Royals were known for killing their kin for the power.

 _ **A/N: If I told you who did what and who was who that would ruin my fun. *Grinning***_


	50. Chapter Fifty

"Thank you. My family takes great care in selecting the most talented Artist in all the realm."

Prince Adrien said hoping he wasn't sounding boastful.

"Your highness, do you know know who is gonna paint your portrait?"

Lilia asked wondering if the Prince held the answer.

"Yes, Nino suggested Nathaniel Kurtzberg and my father agreed."

"The man who painted the Priestess's portrait?" Lilia remarked.

"Yes, he will arrive in two days."

"Soon you'll be amongst your relatives."

Lilia's statement could of been taken two different ways one as a painting or the other dead.

"Standing for a painting takes hours even days. I rather spend that time with friends."

"Your highness, excuse me for being blunt but how to you manage your time?"

"Being a Prince is a lonely task. No one wants to treat me like the person I am. It's the curse of having my parents be the King and Queen."

Prince Adrien didn't enjoy being Royalty. He wanted to prowl during the night. Be free under the light of the moon. Prank the guards like he did once before.

"Your Highness, how do you manage to have a smile on your face when you feel such things?" Lilia asked.

"Now that you mention it, I think it's Marinette."

"Is she your bride to be?"

Lilia asked not realizing that she halted the his formal address that all subjects were required to call him. Not that the Prince cared. Lilia was jealous that the servant girl had a Prince wrapped around her little pinky finger.

"I love her. Truth is I can't think of a day without her. She means the world to me but we are nothing more then friends."

Prince Adrien said. Lilia was surprised that he said he loved this girl and in the same breath called her nothing more then a friend.

"It's such a shame you distributed the title of friend to such a fine specimen."

Lilia replied not trying to act jealous but supportive of the Prince's relationship with Marinette.

"How so?"

"You said you loved her. What more do you need? What if it's friendship? It can bloom into something greater with time. You won't inherit the throne anyway so you can marry beneath you."

Lilia was developing feelings for the Prince but she saw the way Marinette looked at Prince. Lilia couldn't shatter Marinette's hopes. Not until all the pieces were in her favor. Until then Lilia could only remain supportive.

"She would make a great mother."

Prince Adrien stated thinking momentarily of having a life with his twilight hair friend. He liked her once and he assumed she did too. Was Lilia suggestion actually helpful?

"You've thought of having kids with her?"

Lilia said thinking behind locked doors friendship was far off the servant and Prince's minds.

"No, I myself have never thought of me having kids. However I have thought of Marinette having children. It's just in her nature to care for children."

Prince Adrien believed that Marinette would marry for love and live in a cottage on the outskirts of the town with as many children as she desired.

Lilia felt bad for Marinette. The repetition of the friend word that the Prince unconsciously emphasized. She thought maybe he held conflicting feelings for this girl.

If anything happened to his brother he couldn't marry her. Not if he was to rule the kingdom. He would likely marry Prince Felix's widow to keep the peace of the powerful Bourgeois family.

Such a load of responsibilities like a ox pulling a over loaded wagon. He had the future to think of. To scheme to plan for the objective of surviving.

Lilia thought maybe she would help him kick the snakes that bit him in the ankle in the head. To serve as a powerful team. Only of which she could use to her advantage.

"You don't suppose that she has thought of having children with you."

Lilia asked making sure that she covered everything before she pursued a servant girl's clueless crush.

"A woman can see what the possibly of her suitor treating her by looking how his parents' act. I don't think she has ever considered me in fathering any child. She deserves someone better.

Prince Adrien replied. Lila felt a little guilty for drilling him with questions for her own agenda. Lilia knew that Marinette had feelings for him and he refused to believe it.

 _ **A/N: This is a large hint in what's going to be reaveled in a future chapter. It's not what you want to happen. *Another evil grin***_


	51. Chapter Fifty One

Prince Adrien thought about what Lilia said. He wanted to ask Marinette for her opinion. He was heading to train with her after all.

Marinette was fighting Prince Felix who noticed his brother out of the corner of his eye. Prince Adrien was late. A quality that was looked down upon Royalty especially a Prince.

"You're late."

Prince Felix said as he threw a wooden practice sword at his brother who caught it.

"Me and your pet have been at this for the past hour."

Prince Felix told his brother. Marinette was too out of breath to rectify the awful nickname that Prince Felix had bestowed upon her.

"I apologize. I was upheld in a conversation with a Lady named Lilia."

Prince Adrien said as he gave Marinette time to catch her breath. He was impressed with her stamina. She had a spirit of a wild mustang. She would resist the temptation of quitting.

"My type of conversation or your's?"

Prince Felix questioned. The name Lilia sounded familiar but he just thought it was coincidence.

"We talk about the future."

Prince Adrien looked at Marinette with his hopeful green eyes. Maybe, she could live her dream life. His conscience told him that he wanted her by his side forever and the only way to secure that was to marry her.

"Future? Are you planning my execution?"

Prince Felix joked knowing his brother didn't have a evil bone in his body.

"No, just tactics. If God forbid something were to happen to you. I would have marry a noblewoman to reinforce the country."

Prince Adrien's exploration made since to Prince Felix but it made Marinette feel uneasy. As if she had just drunken spoiled cream.

"When did you start getting into politics?"

Prince Felix asked. Knowing very well that the history of the Agreste line was full of bloodshed due to backstabbing. Literally or figuratively.

Prince Adrien wanted to confess that he adored his friend, Marinette so much so he was considering marriage to her. He had a prediction she would decline him though. But it didn't stop him from think of walking up and having Marinette by his side instead of a empty pillow.

"When I decided my brother can't do all the work."

Prince Adrien said as he watched Marinette fiddle with her wooden sword. She knew she was but, a simple servant but she found Prince Adrien's boyish charm occasionally irresistible.

He thought of family first. Then his country. He didn't like to mix the two but when a person's Royalty the line gets blurred. Him and her had no chance of being together unless it was a romantic affair but neither were those kind of people.

"You ready, Marinette?"

Prince Adrien asked feeling guilty she was present for such a conversation. She nodded a 'Yes.' Marinette tried to strike the Prince but missed only to have him slightly tap the edge his wooden sword on the outside of her thigh.

Prince Felix thought Marinette's stance was rubbish at best. Her feet were at a slant pulling her off balance every time Prince Adrien tried to lunge forward. She was much better then when she first started but it wasn't good enough for someone as critical as Prince Felix.

Prince Felix sighed as he signaled for both of them to halt. He positioned Marinette according to the standards of a swordsman. He thought he taught her this before his brother arrived but she seemed to forget.

Prince Adrien couldn't really name the emotion he felt as he saw his brother position Marinette. He thought maybe it was guilt in maybe not taking such task seriously. He was having fun being in her company.

"Aim for his left shoulder he injured it coming off a horse."

Prince Felix said not knowing why Prince Adrien wanted to teach her to fight.

"I don't want to hurt him." Marinette replied.

"Every opponent has a weakness. It's your job to use it to your advantage."

He said giving Marinette useful advice for her duel tomorrow.

"Do you have a weakness?"

Marinette asked just curious to see if what he said held true.

"Yes, but a good swordsman doesn't reveal his weakness."

Prince Felix stated as he signaled his brother to attack him. Neither went easy on each other. Prince Felix falsified a attack to his right and with one swift hit he had Prince Adrien on the ground rubbing his left shoulder.

"Ouch."

Prince Adrien stated knowing that his brother was only proving his point.

 _ **A/N: Two characters will elope. In a future chapter. With a announcement of a surprise before.**_


	52. Chapter Fifty Two

"Love you, both."

Marinette said to her parents early in the morning. She hugged them both thinking it was that last time she would ever say such a thing. She was preparing for failure.

"Cupcake, don't go to the town square, today."

Thomas said as he and his wife presumed their daughter was dealing with a certain woman health issue causing her to be emotionally unstable.

"Is there a reason, why?"

Marinette asked knowing it probably had something to do with the duel taking place there.

"A poor soul has challenged Lord D'Argencourt. I don't want you to witness any bloodshed."

Thomas said being the concerning father he was. Not realizing that poor soul was in fact his own child who basically traded her life for another.

"Don't worry I will."

Marinette lied trying to act normal. To face her fears head on. She avoided Prince Adrien as much as possible. Leaving his morning breakfast to his guards.

She appreciated both Princes teaching her how to fight but she was a fisherman in a leaking boat. Solo in the sea about to drown in all the probabilities.

She wasn't truly alone. Not at all. She had one resource. One she could trust. Not Prince Adrien who she grew quite found of. She had her Kwami, Tikki to teach her.

"Marinette, trust your instincts..."

Tikki said trying to regain Marinette's confidence.

"If an animal is caged for too long it learns it studies before a pounce."

Tikki finished repeating words that Prince Adrien had told Marinette in one of their training lessons which seemed to Tikki like an excuse for them to flirt with each other.

"Wise words."

Marinette said smiling that Tikki knew quoting Prince Adrien was away to brighten her up. Marinette looked at herself in her bedroom mirror taking one last look at the girl she saw dressed in her servant dress covered in many different gradients of colors due, to ingredients in the kitchen. If she was to win or lose there was no way she was coming back that same girl.

 _ **A/N: The story starts on May first. I have almost eight months planned out. I'm on day seven. I already planned how to end the entire story just have to carefully work my way up to it. *evil snickering***_


	53. Chapter Fifty Three

In her life she didn't achieve much but she touched so many. Having her as a friend was truly a benefit. It would be a pity if her future was struck down with a sword.

Only a week of being the all so legendary Ladybug and all ready she had to resign. To say goodbye to the future of saving lives because she can't save her own.

How could a Lord declare to execute her? Did he only feel apathy for another person's life? Marinette gulped. She was clearly nervous as she handed her Kwami a cookie before she said the magic words that might even be her last.

"Do worry, Marinette."

Tikki stated knowing just how worried her wielder was. Marinette would have to access her Lucky Charm hoping it was the armor that Lord D'Argencourt knew her from.

Tikki smiled at her Miraculous wielder. She didn't want Marinette to be nervous. She wanted her to enjoy the fragrant blossom that the month of May brought. Not dwindling on the possibility of losing.

Tikki signaled Marinette to transform with a head nod. Marinette said the words. Words that were curse words to her. First "Tikki, Transform me" then quickly followed by "Lucky Charm."

She noticed the town square in which a crowd gathered to watch. She had only five minutes after her Lucky Charm to defeat the Master Of swordsmanship. He was wanting patiently talking to a woman dressed in a black velvet cloak. She couldn't see her face. Maybe, that was the point.

The crowd gasped when the saw'll the sight of the spotted knight who dared to challenge the much feared Lord. He laid his eyes on her. Not knowing who was in that armor but his cruel intent stare seemed to penetrate her metal exterior.

To classify herself still as a beginner and face of against such a foe took guts. Guts that were debating to throw up her breakfast due to the nerves. She took a deep breath. This moment she could choose to run. Choose to live. But, what about the farmer and his son?

She felt as if she was carrying a bag heavy with a promise she was starting to regret keeping. She drew her sword prepared to fight for the farmer and his son. Lord D'Argencourt excepted her to back down if she did so he would been generous and spared her life.

In the crowd there stood a man about Marinette's age. He seemed to watch the battle as intently as a cat watching a bird or a mouse. Of course, this was Prince Adrien who didn't know Marinette, his dear friend was under the bright armor.

He wore a cloak hiding his identity from the villagers who didn't quite like how the Agrestes ruled things. He was hot underneath such a thick fabric. The sun was out blaring it's rays on his back. He was next to the girl who he made friends with the other day, Lilia.

She invited him to watch. She had heard about it through one of the other servants. She considered it a date. Maybe, even a sign of courting between him and her. A idea that could make smoke into a burning flame.

 _ **A/N: *Suspicious whistling***_


	54. Chapter Fifty Four

The sound of two swords hitting each other echoed throughout the village. The people watching were either memorized by the actual fight or the sunlight glinting off their armor.

The mysterious woman in the cloak fidgeted with her brooch hooked on to the top of her dress. She was hoping her friend, Lord D'Argencourt would lose this battle. It was a horrible thing to hope for but she knew who the armored lad actually was. She was the legendary Ladybug. No, not legendary, Miraculous.

The knight made a lucky hit to the Lord's knee. It wasn't anything crippling but it was bleeding. The crowd gasped. They wondered how the leader of their kingdom's army could be scraped by the newcomer.

The Lord was off his game for one simple reason. He was doing it not to entertain the masses in his free time but, for a selfish reason. He had declared this battle for the Queen who he could never have.

Fate was cruel. If only he had whisked her away before she was bonded to her kingdom visa, motherhood. He headed to fake a assault to the right but go to the left a trick he taught Prince Felix.

A trick the Prince Felix taught Marinette to except then block. There was a screech of the edge of the blades. Both putting in all their strength. One was bound to lose.

Lord D'Argencourt was stronger then Ladybug who was too stubborn to back down. Then oddly enough her sword, yo-yo, and the Lord's boots all flashed red with black spots. In this moment she knew exactly how to win.

 _ **A/N: Adrien should paw-bably give her a reward for winning *nudge, nudge, wink, wink***_


	55. Fifty Five

The infrastructure of her mansion beat out many competitors. She had great business from men who traveled specifically for her unique employees.

She had heard of a red knight. That had challenged the Lord of something or another. All she knew is that she needed to pick up some bread from the market.

She usually sent someone else to run such a tedious errand but she wanted to make sure it wasn't the hero that she had read about in history books that were deemed children stories and fantasies.

She stood in the back of the crowd barely seeing any of the fighting but she saw the red knight get cornered. Then with a loud bang. The knight dropped the sword he or she carried.

The Lord swung his sword ready to behead this unknown red knight. The knight was quick to act. He or she used the yo-yo that hung from his or her belt

and tripped the fellow swordsman.

The Madam knew that moment, that was the heroine of legends. The one who was bestowed a jewel of some sort that granted magical gifts. Not like a genie or a fairy godmother. The one she was trained to protect.

The villagers cheered then in the same breath they wanted her to finish him. The Lord had done nothing but caring out the orders of the King as far as the Madam knew. Except for the lust he harbored for the Queen. That was of his own doing.

"I will not take a life if I don't need to. I only agree to this to save a poor farmer's son from being a soldier when his father needed him more."

The crowd grew silent not expecting such a feminine voice to respond to the death sentence they had appointed the loser.

"Who are you to decide?"

A man yelled from the crowd. Ladybug responded with talking off her helmet.

She was obviously sweating from the long duel glad that she built up stamina before hand.

She had her hair in her usual ponytails but long red ribbons tied them. She had on her face a mask in which would only come off she transformed into her normal self.

"I am Ladybug."

She stated. Prince Adrien couldn't believe a female beat his teacher. Not just his teacher; the best swordsman this side of the realm. He was beyond impressed wondering if someone as pretty as she would like to teach him her tricks.

He realized that she was the partner his Kwami had once talked about. He said that she was the greatest hero who ever lived. Well, Plagg left out the female pronouns probably on purpose to have the Prince extra surprised when he meant her.

"Adrien? Are you okay?"

Lilia asked as she latched herself to his arm like Lady Bourgeois had a bad habit of doing. He was glad that Lady Bourgeois didn't come to such a event. She would of had gotten bored and worn a dress yellower then any banana in the markets.

"I'm fine.. I just want to know who she is."

Prince Adrien said, sparking Lilia's jealousy.

"I'm already competing with Marinette. It's not fair."

Lilia pouted. Prince Adrien knew that Marinette had indeed been the object of his affection once upon a time but it was time to start a new story in which Ladybug was his damsel in which his only objective was to whisk her off her feet.

"Is that so?"

Prince Adrien replied. Catching a glimpse of Ladybug running off into the woods to change back. If the Prince wasn't chained to Lilia he would of ran after her. To say how impressed he was with her fighting skills.

 _ **A/N: Please keep your legs and arms on ship at all times and Prepare for the puns. Thank You.**_


	56. Chapter Fifty Six

The Queen felt sick to her stomach. She vomited in the chamber pot. The last time she felt this sick was; no, it couldn't be could it? after seventeen years of trying.

She couldn't possibly? Could she be? She missed her monthly after all. Should she tell her husband just incase? But if she did would he think that she hadn't been faithful? That this wasn't his doing?

She thought about whether she should wait. To see if this turned out to be a miscarriage which was common if a woman was older in age. She thought about telling her sons but Prince would almost immediately tell his father. Sweet Prince Adrien would probably go into a catatonic state.

She always wanted another child but doctors told her that her body couldn't handle another. Her body rejected the possibility all together. Her husband never understood nor helped the situation.

She knew what she wanted to do. She didn't want to be Queen. Maybe she should take the Lord up on his offer. Runaway with him if she is indeed with child. Raise him or her under a different name.

She would eventually tell her sons most likely through letters but telling them anything about another sibling. They'll must never know. She knew she was worried about nothing the chance of her body rejecting it was impressively high.

 _ **A/N: Eight months? Elope? Pawssible pregnancy? Sneaky cat puns? *looking up baby names***_


	57. Chapter Fifty Seven

The first thing Prince Adrien wanted to do was to find Marinette and see if she knew anyone that could possibly be this woman, Ladybug.

"Marinette?"

Prince Adrien called after he stuck his head in the kitchen wondering if she was helping her parents prepare lunch.

"Your highness, she not here."

A woman the same height as Marinette. She could have been Marinette's twin if the Prince didn't know that she was a only child. He assumed that she was a relative.

"Are you sure?"

He asked as Thomas spotted him in the entryway.

"Where is my daughter?"

Thomas sternly asked. Forgetting to address the Prince accordingly.

"I am trying to find her, myself, sir."

Prince Adrien stated worried about his friend's safety.

"Did you two not go on a morning walk?"

Thomas asked threatening the Prince with a stare.

"She's been avoiding me."

"Why?"

Thomas asked raising one of his thick brows. He had promised if the Prince were to use his daughter for a certain activity he would skin him like a deer and he was intending on keeping it.

"I swear we didn't do anything like that."

The Prince defended. He knew Thomas was just protecting his daughter.

"I'll make my own exit."

Prince Adrien said trying to leave the tension behind. He thought maybe that Marinette was exploring the hidden passageways like they both did as kids. She might've gotten lost.

If he were to search them he couldn't be Prince Adrien. The tunnels were dark. Candlelight would alarm the guards and everyone would be locked in their chambers making it even harder for him to sneak into his chambers.

There was only one option to transform into ChatNoir. Plagg tried to protest until he had eaten the perfect amount of camembert. ChatNoir passed through the tunnels with ease. He used his enhanced hearing to try to pick up Marinette's voice if she was indeed in the passageways.

"I think I'm lost."

A voice that ChatNoir immediately recognized as Marinette's said. He smirked before he came close to her but the woman he stood behind was not Marinette. It was Ladybug.

"May I help you, M'Lady"

ChatNoir asked as he grabbed her hand to kiss it. Ladybug could not see anything in the tunnels without a candle which hers burnt out awhile ago.

"Who-o-o are you?"

Ladybug stuttered. Not knowing who had come to her rescue.

"I'm your tour guide."

He joked as he grabbed her hand. She was gripping it tightly. He didn't know someone who could take down the most talented swordsman he ever knew was scared of a little dark.

"Are you frightened?"

ChatNoir asked as he turned his head and saw her blushing face. She was embarrassed to admit it.

"You're blushing."

ChatNoir pointed out unintentionally making her blush even more. ChatNoir could only see shades of green but he was sure it was the cutest shade of pink.

She didn't have armor on like he had first seen her. She had a outfit quite like a Robin Hood character similar to ChatNoir's. She was much smaller then he excepted.

"I am not."

She replied not knowing what this man's secret for seeing in the dark was. He could be just as lost as she and she wouldn't know the difference.

"What brought you to the tunnels?"

Ladybug asked trying to keep a conversation going so she could ignore the fact she was blindly following this man.

"I was looking for a civilian."

ChatNoir confessed. As he watched for the marks on the stones that lead in different directions. The closest room was his chambers but to take her there would probably scare her off. But the other tunnels were longer and he could tell she was trying to hold her panic in.

"May, I ask who?"

"Her name is Marinette."

Ladybug thought she heard him wrong at first but he definitely said Marinette. She didn't know many men.

"Adrien?"

She questioned wondering if she was indeed holding his hand and what predicament they were in.

"Pardon, me?"

 _ **A/N: Some LadyNoir for you guys.To repair the hearts I broke.**_


	58. Chapter Fifty Eight

"Aren't you Adrien?"

Ladybug asked hoping she was right. The man's hand was oddly comforting. Her hand seemed to fit perfectly in his.

"No."

He stated. He couldn't reveal his identity so soon. What if she hated the monarchy?

"My name is ChatNoir."

He said as she gasped knowing that Tikki had talked about Ladybug having a partner. A partner that was more of a love interest than anything else.

"I'm Ladybug."

She mumbled thinking that ChatNoir was destined to be her suitor.

"I know."

He stated as he took her to a split corridor that had curved arches that worked both as a decoration and structure support.

"You've heard of me?"

Ladybug stated knowing she had been only Ladybug for only a week.

"M'Lady, to be honest I no idea such a pretty face laid behind the red knight's armor."

ChatNoir teased. Leaving Ladybug to wonder how he knew what she looked liked. She couldn't see her hand in front of her face let alone him.

"How do you know?"

"I'm a cat. Cat's see well in the dark. Of course I can only see shades of green but I'm sure you're even more beautiful in daylight."

ChatNoir smirked feeling her squeeze his hand in embarrassment. She was ChatNoir's description of a purr-fect girl. She was independent, beautiful, and she was vulnerable all at the same time.

"You flatter me."

Ladybug said as ChatNoir speed up their pace. Getting closer to Prince's chambers. He felt eager to have her in his room wether romantic or to have her see him. To have her fall for him.

They reached the Prince's chambers. Both teenagers blinked their eyes trying to adjust to the difference of light. When ChatNoir's eyes fully adjusted he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"You're so beautiful close up."

Ladybug blushed. She thought he was handsome. His handsomeness could even rival Prince Adrien and Prince Felix.

"Thank you... for helping me find the way out."

She said avoiding his flirting.

"It was a honor."

He smirked as he pointed to his cheek. Wanting a reward for helping her out. He enjoyed fairytales and he recalled that most of the damsels gave their savior a kiss.

"I don't think so."

She laughed causing ChatNoir to pout his bottom lip. She only had just meant him. She wasn't going to kiss him. Not even for a reward.

"M'Lady.."

He pleaded but his Lady's mind wouldn't budge. She looked around knowing exactly where he had taken her.

"This is Adrien's chambers."

She blushed even more. She had been a guest in his chambers many times but never once without him.

"Adrien? You don't call his majesty by his title?"

ChatNoir asked wondering if she either knew the Prince on a personal level or just plainly forgot it.

"I was exempt from addressing him in such ways. I would tell you why but I've only just meant you." She explained.

"Is that why you wouldn't give me the reward. I deserve?"

"No. I'm not a maiden who does something like that without meaning."

She said as she walked out the door. She made it abundantly clear to ChatNoir that if he indeed was developing feelings he would have to work for her.

 _ **A/N: KISS! KISS! FALL IN LOVE!!!**_


	59. Chapter Fifty Nine

Alya, the true Volpina had to read important documents of the Fox Tribe's ministry. Some people rejected the idea of believing in a higher power. She found this idea quite saddening.

She understood the atheist approach. That some people were better of their was no God than having him letting his folk suffer in poor conditions. However the people who lived in the Fox tribe were all treated the same.

She didn't condemn souls for being called a witch by their neighbor. No. That's not how to run her kingdom properly. She gave everyone a chance which was hard to do since most people wanted bloodshed as a form as entertainment.

Communication was the key to her successful reign. She missed her tribe dearly but business of the Agreste Kingdom was not yet discussed. She wrote letters to her parents everyday hoping that they had received them.

"Alya, your stressed."

Nino said as he kindly rubbed her shoulder's giving her a break from paperwork that she hadn't had the chance to read since Lilia had took her place for the time being.

"I know."

Alyoa mumbled as she closed her eyes to enjoy Nino massaging her back with his hands. He had large farmhands even know he was a musician, who usually had slim fingers and callous from the strings.

Nino's back rubs were enjoyable sometimes too enjoyable. He would work out the knots in her back just to hear her either groan or moan. She was in momentary discomfort before the knot would release and she felt more limber then before.

"You knew exactly what I needed."

She said as she kissed him. Knowing she didn't have enough time to fool around before Lilia returned.

"And you knew exactly what I wanted."

He replied being as charming as he could for the sake of bring joy to the woman he wanted to spend his whole future with. Priestess or not he wanted to marry this beautifully astonishing woman.

 _ **A/N: Here's a kissing scene that everyone wanted. I'm cruel I know.**_


	60. Chapter Sixty

The Queen tried to look presentable before leaving her chambers to make a appearance to prevent the Kingdom for thinking poorly of a Queen. She had nothing against her people just in the state of her relationship with her family.

She walked a few steps noticing the King talking to Lord D'Argencourt about the results of the duel that the Queen had attended without her husband's knowledge.

"Circe?"

Her husband questioned surprised she was out of her chambers.

"King..."

She replied her voice feeling like a silent stab. She was done being the victim in a poisonous relationship.

"Armand, did the duel go well?"

She asked purposely addressing the Lord by his first name to irritate her husband. She already knew who won the battle. The person she was rooting for.

"Can you believe it, I lost."

The Lord replied. He knew the Queen was tried of waiting for the King to show appreciation for her. For dealing with fame and fortune that she would be content without.

"I don't understand how a hoodlum could overtake my best swordsman. I might have to consider this man to replace you."

King Gabriel threatened not to happy about his guard's failure. The Queen laughed. Fining it humorous that the Lord didn't mention the man was indeed a woman.

"Circe, failure should not be amusing."

The King stated to his wife who just found the whole experience worth a few laughs. This was either do to the pregnancy hormones she thought she might be suffering through or her open sense of humor.

King Gabriel found his wife's behavior complete rubbish but he was glad she had left her solitude for some friendly company. He wondered if she would enjoy a feast with him instead of in her chambers but he was already treading on water.

"To think, you dedica..."

The Queen stopped mid sentence. Almost stating how the Lord had dedicated the fight to her. The King would of had his head in a basket.

 _ **A/N: Debating whether my boys should have a younger sibling or not. It doesn't affect my plans either way. BTW I am not planning to kill off Lilia. She has one job to do. She hasn't done it yet.**_


	61. Chapter Sixty One

A carriage arrived in front of the castle early in the morning, in said carriage was a man probably sixteen or seventeen. He had brightest hair that was a complementary color to his vibrant green eyes.

He had talent in the art of painting and sketching. Talents that can make a commoner turn into a person of great importance. Since Nobles and Royals were the only ones who had wealth to spare on such luxuries.

The guards helped him carefully unloaded his bags which were full of art related items. Such as brushes, palettes, paper, canvas rolls, oil paints,charcoal, ink, and feather pens. The guards carefully unloaded his easel which he propped his paintings upon.

A guard showed him the room that had be prepared for him to stay in until he finished with the Princes' portraits. His art supplies were being delivered to the throne room in which the King requested the portraits to be painted at. A request that was more of a command since there was no point in arguing with him.


	62. Chapter Sixty Two

The Artist soon lost his inhibition when the Prince in line for the crown sat on the throne that he will inherit. He had painted many important clients but none compared to painting a Prince's portrait. He had painted the Priestess's portrait but she was relaxing company.

A servant had kindly provided already fit and stretched canvases according to the King's measurements. The Artist preferred to create his own canvases but it was not wise to protest. The Artist prepared his paints. Knowing very well he needed the neutral colors. The cruelty of the medium he was using that it didn't dry for weeks maybe months on end. Increasing the possibility of smearing the paint.

He had a progressive way of working. He would start with a light charcoal sketch to get his proportions right. This was for royalty he couldn't afford a mistake. His work would take at the very least a week to complete then he would start on the other Prince's portrait.

There was no doubt how much Kings and Queens valued kinship. Hanging members of their family all through the castle. The Artist was honored to have his paintings hang among them.

Prince Felix was bored. He was dressed in his finest garments for this painting. He only had to sit for a few hours then go back to the normal sequence of his schedule. He thought about talking to the Artist but he preferred the silence.

"Felix! There you are!"

Lady Bourgeois screeched causing the Artist to jerk his hand that held the charcoal. The effect of her unladylike greet was a bold mark across the line in which was used to define where indeed the layers of clothing created a overlap.

"Not now."

The Prince stated as she noticed the Artist slightly trembling because he made a mistake. He hoped he could cover it up with his paints which he had sat on the ground for the time being.

Apparently the abrupt female had no reconciliation of a lady's policy. Not to interrupt a Royal during any such activity even if it excluded her.

"That looks nothing like Felix. More like a slaughtered cow."

She stated. Talking her anger out on the Artist instead of the one who caused it. Prince Felix had not slept over into her chambers the night before. He was with another woman whom she could care less about.

"Nathaniel, now that I know you can draw cows, can you paint my dearly betrothed?"

Prince Felix said not moving from his seat but ever more infuriating Lady Bourgeois. She hated Prince Felix with a passion but they were doomed to wed.

"Yes, your Majesty."

He whispered in response as he tried to cover up his mistake with a small amount of paint.

 _ **A/N: Thy Tomato has made a appearance.**_


	63. Chapter Sixty Three

"Marinette, let me do it."

Prince Adrien said as he felt guilty watching her struggle in reaching a pot on the top self.

"I got it."

Marinette said being stubborn as she felt her finger tips barely graze the metal item. She was standing on the tips of her toes. The staff wouldn't let him help out except for Marinette and her parents who treated him no different then anyone else.

He wanted to tell Marinette about the wonderful person he had meant the day previous but it seems he couldn't keep snatching her away from her kitchen and family duties.

"I insist."

He said as he reached over her to get the pot that was needed for some type of dish. They had a pretty significant height difference which he thought added to her

charm.

He handed the pot to her. She made a few unable noises as if she was wanting to thank him. At that moment she looked at him with her bluebell eyes that would make any waterfall look pale incomprehension.

"Do you need any more help?"

He asked wanting to help her finish her chores so they could explore the castle together again.

"No... I just need to put the apple peels and cores in this then take it to the stables."

She said as she gathered up the discarded apple pieces into the pot. Her parents were making apple pies for dessert.

"Maybe, I could come with you. I would like to introduce you to Aristocrat."

Prince Adrien said not knowing Marinette had already meant the black stallion.

 _ **A/N: There's so much Adrienette in this story. Why? It's not even my favorite ship in the love square.**_


	64. Chapter Sixty Four

Nathaniel, the Artist had trouble trying to illustrate the Prince's cheekbones with the paint he had put on his wooden palette. He thought about stopping since he had most of the face done.

Oil paints were not buildable until dried which could take weeks. He didn't have such luxury to wait like he usually did with his paintings. He had a system that was disturbed with a deadline.

"I am finished for now, Your Highness."

Nathaniel said as he sat his brushes in a jar full of brush cleaner. Which he would have make sure he would clean properly. Sooner then later to prevent the brush tips from curving.

Prince Felix quickly unsnap the thick embroidered wool cape that his father insisted upon. 'All great Kings wear them.' Prince Felix remembered him saying. He sometimes thought his father knew more about fashion trends then politics.

The Prince looked at the piece of art which was surprisingly accurate even if he hardly had anything done. Nathaniel felt displaced as he waited for the Prince's opinion. Knowing everyone had a opinion on what they looked like. He painted what he saw not what he thought he saw.

"It will do."

Prince Felix commented. Nathaniel thought it wasn't his best work but Artists have a habit of being over critical of their own work. The Prince stated walking out of the throne room.

Nathaniel placed his art supplies and stool in a neatly formed triangle for tomorrow. Hoping the presence of his art work wouldn't get in the way of the King and Queen addressing their subjects.

He took some paper and charcoal hoping he could sketch some of the Kingdom's beautiful scenery. He used his talents as a survival mechanism for life. He wasn't suffering from depression like Artist who could not make a living of their creations.

He lived to see his glorious masterpieces to hang on walls for everyone to see expect his personal collections. They were usually anatomy studies since his father was a doctor who had let Nathaniel sketch his patients and the dead bodies that he dissected.

 _ **A/N: Had to find a substitute for the Internet. My favorite love square ship will be revealed in a future chapter. *grinning***_


	65. Chapter Sixty Five

Then Queen looked in the mirror looking at herself. She was paler the normal what ever this was it wasn't pregnancy. She had woken up to be greeted by menstrual blood. She was relieved she wasn't. More relieved then she should of been.

She doubted that this was a miscarriage. She wouldn't be vomiting as much. What ever she was suffering from she believed that telling her husband was a bad idea. He would care to much. She hadn't talk to him since the conversation with Lord D'Argencourt.

King Gabriel respected his wife's solitude but it didn't stop him from wanting her by his side. He had mountains of responsibilities to attend to. He wished he could put her first but he was King. The Kingdom was always first.

Queen Circe used to sooth his anxiety. Without her, he felt that alcohol was his only companion. He glared at the bottles of liquor on his desk. Cursing himself for even thinking about touching the very item that caused him to abuse his wife.

He felt at constant war with himself on wether to be a King or a husband. He should have known the damage he had caused her. He didn't deserve her. Someone who very beauty rivaled nature's most beautiful of butterflies.

She was physically and emotionally bruised by his rage. She missed the man she married who held her with tender loving arms. Who promised to love her for the rest of his life.

Her health was concerning her. Wondering what could induce vomiting. She had every reason not to care but she had a way out that didn't evolve diving into the sea of depression. She fidgeted with her peacock brooch wondering if her little friend could diagnose her distress.

She had experience in this types of things.

She looked at her little friend who made herself a make shifted bed in a drawer of a jewelry box. The box had hand painted Queen Ann's lace. A white flower weed in which grew in abundance around the Queen's childhood home.

The little creature was quite content to stay asleep in her little compartment. Even if she was asleep the Queen found comfort with her friend's presence. The Queen yearned for her friendship. The friendship she gave up because she was afraid she would choose her lover over her fiancée.

She was glad she chose King Gabriel because if she didn't her sons wouldn't exist. Even if she had to deal with all the hardships of being a Queen and a wife. She didn't live the fictional happily ever after everyone had in fairytales. She lived a life in which Kingdom's attacked each other for pitiful reasons. Where trickery, poison, and swords reigned. A life in which people flocked in villages to celebrate.

 _ **A/N: I'm going to go into details for certain subjects later on. I will not tell you which chapters nor put a warning at the beginning. Not super detailed though since I want my story to remain rated teen.**_


	66. Chapter Sixty Six

Marinette laughed as she handed the Prince's horse some apple peals. Prince Adrien liked the sound of her laugh. It wasn't practiced like Noblewoman who had to perfect a laugh. Laughs with snorts and a loud tone were considered impolite.

"He seems to like you."

Prince Adrien said as he patted Aristocrat's neck.

"I think he just likes the apples."

She said in response. Enjoying the fact that Prince Adrien had accompanied her to the stables. She didn't mind just the company of the animals but the Prince was so much more.

"Don't you, boy?"

She asked Aristocrat who was more concentrated on the food that was being handed to him. Marinette liked the feeling of a horse's muzzle grazing her palm. She had to be careful not to curve her fingers. Horses can't see in front of them. They used smell to detect whether it was food or not since Marinette was handling the apple pieces her hands had the scent of apple.

"Would you like to join me for a ride?"

Prince Adrien asked. Knowing very well that he wasn't in his riding attire but he would be glad to runaway with Marinette for a short while.

"I can't."

She replied looking disappointed that she couldn't say yes.

"Can I ask why?"

Prince Adrien asked. He thought maybe she felt suffocated by all the attention he was giving. He thought maybe he should back off.

"I don't know how to ride."

She confessed. She of course had rode a horse before but she was a little girl and it was with her father. That is how they traveled back and forth from their overnight hunting trips. Sitting as a passenger and actually directing a unpredictable animal was different.

"I can teach you."

Prince Adrien's offer caused her to drop the pot accidentally spilling the apple pieces which Aristocrat was all too happy to pick up even if the noise of the drop scared him.

"Uhhhh..."

She didn't know what to reply. Yes seemed like the most reasonable response.

"Did you hear that Sir D'Argencourt was beaten?"

Prince Adrien asked realizing that he was probably not going to obtain a answer from his friend. Whom, looked uncomfortable with his first question. He kindly attempted to change the conversation as he picked up the pot with the handle.

"No."

She lied. Not wanting to reveal that she was indeed the person that had beaten the once thought to be unbeatable Lord D'Argencourt.

"Her... swordsmanship..is absolutely astonishing! She ran off of course but she... how can I describe her accurately?"

His enthusiasm made Marinette jealous of herself. He wasn't thinking of her swordsmanship. He just used it as a cover up on how he felt getting a one on one with the villager's heroine.

"She doesn't sound very ladylike to me."

Marinette said being honest with herself that taking men's egos down a few pegs was not an attractive quality in a woman in any class.

"That's the thing. She's different and I like different."

Prince Adrien stated wondering if he was falling too soon for a woman he had just meant.

 _ **A/N: So, Adrien might teach Marinette how to ride in a future chapter. BTW I love all the comments you give me. They inspire me to continue this wonderfully complicated story.**_


	67. Chapter Sixty Seven

"Madam Tsurugi, a important letter has arrived for you."

A guard of the Agreste castle that secretly worked for Madam Tsurugi. She liked having spies on the inside just incase her friend was ever discovered she could easily escape.

"How important, Couffaine?"

The Madam asked knowing that castle guards had a habit of treating any letter with importance.

"Seven Tribes, important."

He stated as the Madam grabbed the letter looking at the red wax seal which was of the Ladybug Tribe which was odd since the Master usually sealed letters with a turtle like pattern in green wax.

She carefully opened the envelope. Her most trusted knight by her side. She didn't know wether to trust him sometimes since he switched sides all too quickly.

" _Dear, Kagami Tsurugi_

 _A urgent matter of the Cat tribe and Ladybug tribe requires your presence_."

That's all that was written on the paper except for the end of the letter which was signed 'Master Fu.' The name of the man who took her in as a child when her parents decided that a girl was not needing in a life meant for a Men life.

Master Fu in his more personal letters would signed 'Grandfather' instead of his real name. She had always called him that unless it was a meeting involving the temporary leaders of the other tribes.

She was a descendant of the last Empress who ruled with compassion. She eventually got mistaken for a Pagan in other Kingdom. The penalty for such offense was burning at the stake. A death in which Pagan or not, no person should endure.

 _ **A/N: What do I have planned? *rubs hands together and cackles***_


	68. Chapter Sixty Eight

"The King must really like butterflies."

Marinette said as she looked at the saddle that sat on a saw horse close to Aristocrat's stable.

"He's quite fond of them, I suppose. Since he degreed them as our family crest."

"And the details of your boots."

Marinette added pointing to the little metal butterflies that lined the ankle straps of his boots. He had never noticed the clever detail on his boots.

"You have a good eye for fashion."

Prince Adrien complemented knowing only a friend of the needle could spot it.

"I dabble."

She joked. She only had experience in quilting or in repairing tattered clothes. She couldn't afford to by unnecessary fabric in order to feed her undiscovered talents. She just admired other people's works.

Prince Adrien recalled a memorable moment of when he was younger and tore his tunic. She tried to fix it but she had just learned how to sew but from the way she bragged she sounded as if she was a professional. He laughed to Marinette's surprise.

"Do you find something humorous?"

Marinette asked. She wanted to know what made this blonde Prince laugh in such away that could lift anyone's worries.

"Just reminiscing, a old friend. She too like to sew."

Prince Adrien said wondering why he didn't just confess to Marinette that he indeed her childhood friend. That he stopped playing with her because he was afraid they would become more then friends. The same day his father told him his goal was to marry a good noblewoman who strengthened the bond of the empire.

Prince Felix was a sick as a child as children were prone to dying at young ages. Prince Adrien was a back up plan incase his brother died. Prince Felix didn't meant Lady Bourgeois until he was twelve and didn't know how to interact with anyone outside of his family members.

Lady Bourgeois grew a close bond with Prince Adrien because of this. Prince Adrien didn't mind playing dolls or dress up with her. He just preferred to be a normal boy and climb trees and play pirates with his friends.

Now he wasn't bound by any restrictions unless his brother were to relapse. Prince Adrien could be with Marinette. Runaway with her to live out the rest of their lives together but, he made excuses for himself slowly moving his heart away.

 _ **A/N: Gorzilla is my favorite episode ever!!!!!!!! You'll think of the song Free Falling when you watch it. I fangirled so hard. It messes with a certain person's name but I have a plan.**_


	69. Chapter Sixty Nine

"Alya when is the real Priestess due to arrive?"

Lilia asked as Alya pinned up Lila's hair to prepare her for a public appearance to the subjects of the Agreste Kingdom.

"What makes you think she's not already here?"

Alya questioned trying to see if Lilia was intelligent enough to connect the dots.

"She's kinder then I would have ever had guessed."

Lilia replied enjoying the small amount of human interaction she had received these past three days. Alya had been a good friend through all this.

"Do you know where she is?"

Lilia asked as Alya secured the last bobby-pin.

"Why?"

Alya asked as Lilia got up and retrieved an envelope out of a desk drawer. The letter had the red wax seal. The same seal that alarmed Madam Tsurugi.

Without hesitating Alya tore open the letter. She knew anything with that particular seal pertained to the tribes. She wondered if her master had finally selected a leader for the bee tribe or the Dragon left her post to fulfill her disgusting business.

"Dear, Priestess Volpina

Empress Ladybug and Lord Noir presences are required for a matter evolving their tribes. This matter is urgent."

Signed by 'Master Fu' leader of the Turtle tribe. She knew that some day she would have to tell Ladybug what being Ladybug really meant. Being a village hero was only the small part of being an Empress of Seven Tribes.

Lilia didn't know if the Priestess's lady in waiting should be reading a letter meant for her Mistress. She just saw the worry look on Alya's face. Alya knew after meeting Ladybug once that she didn't know the first thing of courtship.

The Master had a habit of inviting all the holders even if the matter only involved two tribes. Ladybug had the power to control any tribe. She had to put on a good display in front of them. Alya knew one holder married into a higher class.

She had to degree her name as Circe the second, after someone who previously ruled the throne as Queen. Alya knew she wouldn't judge Ladybug on her poor etiquette when the time came.

 _ **A/N: Do to Mamabird's name drop in the show. I decided to go with this approach. To keep accuracy to the show and to the era that this story is taking place in.**_


	70. Chapter Seventy

Ladybug jumped from tree to tree being chased by someone. Her heart was racing. She wasn't she if this was another akumatized villain or not but it made sense.

She knew she couldn't run forever. She was already lost as it was. She would have to use her survival skills her father taught her to find her way back. She took her yo-yo from her belt. She couldn't see the person chasing her.

She jumped to the ground ready to face this person with or without the line of sight. Just as she was prepared to fight

she felt hands wrap themselves around her waist. She gulped trying to figure out how to solve this problem. It wouldn't matter if her time ran out. Her new friend, Priestess Volpina who looked so much different transform compared to walking the castle halls.

She had meant Ladybug earlier to give her backup attire. If her Miraculous were to suddenly fail her. A outfit that was for survival and contained a mask for the protection of something as important as her identity.

She also gave her important information regarding her presence over the Seven Tribes. Ladybug understood that each Miraculous holder had the responsibility of leading a tribe. She didn't not know Ladybug being the most powerful was responsible for all seven.

"M'Lady."

A voice whispered in Ladybug's ear.

"I could of hung you upside down in a tree!"

Ladybug remarked irritated on the placement of his hands or paws in a cat's case.

"I would've like to see that."

ChatNoir joked. He could sense her temperature was rising ether do to his sly hand placements or her temper rising.

"Would you now?"

She teased as in a matter of seconds had him strung upside down by her yo-yo.

"Bugaboo..."

He whined wondering if he went to far.

"Don't Bugaboo me."

She asked having the realization that she would need this stray's help in getting back to the castle.

"You know how you can make it up to me?"

She asked as his mind wandered momentarily.

"Anything..."

He replied. He liked her even when the blood was rushing to his head.

"Can you lead me to the Castle?"

She asked wondering if saying Castle instead of the village was revealing too much about her identity.

"Of course.. M'L...ADY!"

He said as Ladybug released him form the entanglement of her yo-yo mid sentence.

He honestly didn't know were to start. He was on his horse Aristocrat who bucked him off once again as young stallions did to their riders.

 _ **A/N: Some LadyNoir and Ladrien will be happening in the next couple chapters. I can nether confirm nor deny if MariChat will happen. *evilly grins***_


	71. Chapter Seventy One

The Queen recalled a day just like this cloudy with a chance of rain when she first gain her Miraculous. She missed her old life of being a simple woman in a simple world.

Queen Circe II was just a title. Her brith name was actually Emilie of the house of Circe. She was a daughter of a jam maker who was disowned by his father due to him unfortunately being a bastard. She was the eldest female descendant of the Circe house at the time when her family promised the house of Agreste, a bride.

At this time King Edmund II was alive looking for another poor soul to claim as his wife in the Peacock tribe not knowing his brother he exiled was trying to court a jam maker's daughter. Emilie as the Queen was called at this time was worried about her great grandmother who was on her deathbed.

Adeline was her brith name but to her subjects she would always bee known as Queen Circe the first. She was bed bound during the arrival of the King and gave her great granddaughter the brooch.

"Let your wings spread my dear."

She said as she curled Emilie's fingers around the brooch wanting to emphasize how important such a jewel was to the family. Emilie had not once asked anything of her family. Her sisters however asked for jewelry and dresses in which Emilie helped to pay off.

She had the help of a man named Gabe who seemed poor as dirt when they first meant but he soon worked himself in the business of designing for both ladies and gentleman. She wondered if he did this to earned her father's blessing which he asked for many times.

 _ **A/N: I know MamaBird's real name is Emilie. I used the cheating way out instead of editing seventy something chapters.**_


	72. Chapter Seventy Two

The Queen remembered when she was little her great grandmother would read her the story of Beauty and the Beast. Her father nicknamed her, his little Beauty. Her younger sisters hated this and of course nagged at Emilie who worked hard to support her ungrateful siblings.

Her father, Virgil worked hard everyday selling and making jam to pay for the roof over their heads and all she wanted to do was to lighten his load. She needed to marry a wealthy man to do so.

Emilie wanted to make her great grandmother, Adeline, proud. Here she was wallowing in self pity. Queen of a country she never wanted to rule. She knew it was time to return home.

To the life she left when she finally said 'Yes' to the man she was foolishly in love with to her father's protest. She had only that to give him since she already had given him everything else. Her great grandmother died missing the wedding she always hoped she would attend.

"I am an exiled Prince, hopelessly in love with a jam maker's daughter."

Gabe confessed before Emilie confess her secret.

"I am with child."

She blurted out. At that time she wasn't sure if the child was his or her lover's. She didn't even know she was pregnant with twins. Twins were common amongst the Agreste family. For unbeknownst to Emilie at the time King Edmund II and Gabe also known as Prince Gabriel were twins.

She did know that she was the great granddaughter of Circe the first who's real name was Adeline of Circe. The wielder of the Peacock Miraculous before her. She didn't use the Miraculous for good or evil she used it to lust after Lord Papillon who was wealthy and could wipe away her family's financial burdens.

The brooch was a heirloom in her family that usually was passed down to the eldest girl. The Queen always wanted a girl for that purpose but it seems she would have to just wait for a granddaughter to come along.

 _ **A/N: You guys might have to reread chapter seventy one. I kept going back and editing it. I have a full on family tree started for this story. BTW read the last sentence of this chapter again. *rubs hands together all suspicious like***_


	73. Chapter Seventy Three

Rain started to pour on the two teenagers who found themselves lost in the forest. Without telling ChatNoir what she was doing she grabbed his hand and lead him to the nearest shelter which was a small dug out underneath a rock.

She knew that they needed warmth to survive the night. Ladybug looked around for anything dry enough to burn. She also found two black stones, flint to be precise.

She quickly hit the flint together which to ChatNoir's amazement turn the dry debris into a small fire.

"You know how to make a fire?"

ChatNoir asked curiously on why a Lady like her would need to know how to do a masculine task.

"I know how to start a fire."

She corrected as she prepared herself for her Miraculous to run out of power since she had used it in the woods to amuse her partner. Her earrings flashed and beeped.

"M'Lady, your earrings?!"

He remarked. He wanted to know who she was but, was it too soon?

"It's fine."

She said as she flashed back into her normal attire or so ChatNoir thought. He was surprised to find his partner still masked with a even longer cloak. She was glad The Priestess had provided such warm clothes that weren't soaked unlike ChatNoir who couldn't transform back since he didn't have a back up mask.

Ladybug's Kwami shot out momentarily before hiding herself in the warmth of one of Ladybug's warm pockets. Nights were brutally could especially when it was raining. ChatNoir rubbed his shoulders in a pitiful attempt to get warm.

Ladybug scooted over to his side draping half of her cloak over him. She couldn't let him be miserable all night. He was surprised that she acted so since, if he hadn't had chanced her they wouldn't be in this predicament.

ChatNoir was upset at his horse for bucking him off but at this moment he couldn't thank Aristocrat enough. He had the woman who he admired by his side. He was about to say something but she had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Your quiet beautiful up close."

He complemented hoping she was fully asleep. He laid his head on top of hers. Hoping not to fall asleep because of the possibility of thieves who thrived on sleeping prey.

He wondered what his parents were thinking of him not attending any of his lessons. His brother probably could careless about his whereabouts. His father was most likely plotting a plan to take over someone's land. To his knowledge his mother didn't even know what was happening inside or outside the castle. It seemed to him, Nino and Alya had no concerns for anyone outside their relationship.

The one person he could think of that was missing him at this moment was Marinette. She would probably scold him for not living up to the promise of teaching her how to ride a horse. He wanted to be in his warm bed not wet and stuck as ChatNoir all night.

"Adrien..."

Ladybug mumbled in her sleep. A word that ChatNoir couldn't quite catch even if he had hearing equivalent to a cat's.

 _ **A/N: I think you guys have spent to much time in the forest of Fluff. *evilly grins***_


	74. Chapter Seventy Four

He was disappointed in himself that he fallen asleep. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes added with a yawn. He hadn't moved from the position he started in. He however cane to find that Ladybug had cocooned herself in a bright red cloak, snoring ever so loudly. He couldn't help to think how cute she was.

"Are you forgetting something?"

Prince Adrien's Kwami asked as the Prince realized that he wasn't ChatNoir. He wondered why his Kwami was in such a good mood. Usually after transforming back he begged for Camembert. Before Prince Adrien was going to ask Plagg, he answered it.

"Your Sleeping Beauty is unspeakably remarkable.."

Plagg drooled as Prince Adrien wondered for a Kwami to be attracted to a human.

"She had Camembert on hand. Camembert. Camembert. Camembert."

Repeated to state how much he enjoy the smelly cheese. The Prince wondered if Ladybug knew that Camembert was what his Kwami ate and that's why she brought had it.

Ladybug stirred for a few minutes. She was dreaming of becoming a seamstress for the Royal family that way each day would be spent by her Prince's side. She sat up not fully awake. The fire was burnt out the cause of it burning away the debris she had gathered the night before.

She looked around for ChatNoir who had just disappeared without a trance. She wondered if he had purposely planned this. No. She didn't want to think ill of him after helping her when she was lost in the hidden passageways of the castle.

She stood up and dusted herself off. She would eventually find her way home. With or without her cat theme friend. She had a small satchel that contain breakfast for both her and Tikki. She opened it and all that remained was cookies. Her Camembert in which she had for herself incase she got hungry was mysteriously gone.

 _ **A/N: *laughing* I don't why I wrote this but I did.**_


	75. Chapter Seventy Five

Prince Adrien didn't know how he got himself in such a predicament. He thought maybe he should of transformed into ChatNoir and stayed with his sleeping Lady. No, he chose to go find Aristocrat who had somehow managed to lose his saddle. The Prince thought his horse's girth could of snapped or someone could of took the saddle for money.

"I think I see a light."

Ladybug stated as she sat on the horse with Prince Adrien who had tried to calm his heart rate many times. He had suggested she ride Aristocrat while he walked but she declined his offer the admitted to the Prince that she didn't know how to ride.

The light was of course the castle guards looking for the lost Prince. Ladybug tightened her grip around Prince Adrien wondering if the King would blame her for his lost son. She didn't want to be discovered not yet.

"Lady...buggg."

Prince Adrien stated as he quickly stopped Aristocrat confusing his co-rider.

"Prince? Is there a reason why we stopped?"

Ladybug asked releasing the pressure she put on his waist.

"I have a predicament."

Prince Adrien said too embarrassed to admit what it was. He never had this predicament before. It was new to him but he couldn't tell Ladybug or be found by the castle guards.

"You do? Can I help in away?"

Ladybug asked not sure on what he was talking about.

"No! That's not necessary."

Prince Adrien did want her help with his predicament but he couldn't just ask her. What if they got caught? A Prince and a Miraculous holder would be such a scandal.

He would just have to deal with it but Ladybug occasionally squeezing his waist due to being afraid of falling off was making it difficult for him to concentrate.

"Your not going to fall."

He tried to reassure her but she never was up on a horse without a saddle horn to hang onto. When she had last been on a horse her father was able to put her in front of him with ease and she could cling on the saddle's horn for dear life.

"Maybe, if we switched places?"

Ladybug suggested hoping that would ease her nerves.

"That's a idea that'll end with catastrophic events."

 _ **A/N: Be careful Adrien your ChatNoir is not the only thing that's showing. *eyebrow waggle***_


	76. Chapter Seventy Six

"Can I borrow your cloak?"

Prince Adrien asked needing something to hide his 'shame' Incase the guards indeed found them. She agreed taking her cloak off and wrapped in around her Prince and kindly tied it for him.

This was quite difficult to do since they both were still sitting on top of Aristocrat's back. Prince had chosen to bite down on the side of his finger as a poor attempt to release so of the pressure he felt in his nether regions.

Ladybug was cold without her cloak because of the wet air left from the rain shower the night before. The Prince slowly started to move his horse as she latched on his waist once again.

He tried to this of something that wouldn't cause his 'shame' to worsen as he neck reigned his horse with his right hand. He thought of someone other then Ladybug's arms wrapped around him.

He thought thinking of a friend like Marinette would dissolve his 'shame'. That didn't work and he was too daft to understand why.

He rode to the castle stables which he carefully dismounted. He tied his horse onto a post. Then he tried to hid what his tight black riding trousers made obvious.

"How do I dismount?"

Ladybug asked not sure how Prince Adrien made dismounting look so simple.

"Move both legs to the same side of the horse then slid off, that is what I was taught to do when I started riding."

The Prince explained as he wasn't prepared for Ladybug leaning forward before dismounting and being caught in her Prince's arms. She had unintentionally pinned her Prince to the horse stall's wall.

"Ladybu..."

He stuttered. He was almost at his limit. He could feel her body on his.

"Sorry!"

She apologized as she felt something on her thigh. She assumed it was the end of his sword.

"Don't be."

He said trying to hang on to the little composure he had left.

"I better go."

She said knowing her parents were probably a nervous wreck. She shifted her weight off Prince Adrien which caused him to cover his mouth and let out a noise that sounded if someone had released the build up he had been suffering with for a hour or so.

"Are you okay?"

Ladybug asked. His face was the color of the cloak that he still wore. Prince Adrien couldn't manage to mutter any words. He was too embarrassed to. She had witnessed him in a improper state. A state in which he never encountered before.

 ** _A/N: I don't think she'll want her cloak back. I originally had Ladybug saying "How do I get off?" But that would of lead to a whole other path of Sin. I do have Sin planned however._**


	77. Chapter Seventy Seven

The Queen knew that she had to tell someone about her sudden illness and there was no one she could trust more then Alya. She had helped train her it the art of the Miraculouses. She also helped trained another pupil who she thought would earn the honor of becoming the Empress of the Seven Tribes.

"Do you really think that someone would do something so treasonous?"

The Queen asked as her and Alya reconnected over cups of lemon grass tea.

"It's not unheard of."

Alya stated not helping Circe to release any of the worries.

"My cousin is the only member of my family who can inherit the crown. But I've never had the pleasure of meeting him."

Queen Circe was glad that she wasn't forced into a wedding her cousin when she was of the ripe age of marry as most Royals did as away of strengthening the family.

"Do you think he had held a grudge?"

Alya stated not knowing how living a life built on treason and murder felt but heard all too many confessions being the Priestess. Stories in which she could never tell. Powerful men cheating on their wives with prostitutes or confessions of murder. She could only tell them how to create a peaceful life not judge them on their past mistakes.

"Enough to poison me?"

Queen Circe questioned knowing how easily power blinded family bonds.

"If you die now, with the state of your separate bedchambers with the King. The courts who believe he had poisoned you. Then he would be condemned for execution."

"He wouldn't inherit the throne. Felix would."

"Unless your cousin has proof that you had a relationship with Lord Papillon around the time your conceived your sons."

Alya pointed out. She was only a year older than the two Princes but it didn't stop her from neglecting her duties of being the ruler of the Peacock Tribe and the responsibility of two young prodigies.

"You were always good at mathematics."

Queen Circe laughed. She treated Alya as the daughter she always wanted but never had. She had the honor of helping to shape one of the Miraculous holders into a strong independent woman.

"Maybe, Lord Papillon is the one doing this to you?"

Alya asked wondering if her friend's past lover was capable of such a betrayal but as far as Alya knew that Lord Papillon never revealed his identity to the Queen.

"Him? I haven't seen him since the public announcement of Priestess Volpina."

The Queen replied. Alya had only a few choices either be married since females went through puberty earlier then men or take a religious vow. She took the easier route. She made sure that in all of the Tribes both men and women had the same choices.

"He's had six years to plan this."

Alya said knowing how much her friend yearned to rekindle the old flame but a woman cheating on her husband was a crime punishable by death in the Agreste Kingdom.

"We both know poison is not his cup of tea."

The Queen's humorous comment made Alya laugh for a moment. The Queen was hinting to the fact of Lord Papillon could never be blamed for a crime since the poor souls doing his bidding never remembered doing the crimes.

 _ **A/N: I have to make this story extra complicated because I am, me.**_


	78. Chapter Seventy Eight

Prince Felix bore the butterfly seal amongst his royal garb during a unofficial political meeting with Lord Bourgeois as his portrait was being continued. The seal was a representation of how the Prince wanted to flaunt his wings like most monarchs had a habit of doing.

"I disagree. Let's not start a war in which would cause countless of lives."

Prince Felix said not caring for his subjects lives. He cared about his reputation that would be ruined before he would be ever crowned as King.

There was a high level of disappointment on Lord Bourgeois face. He didn't like being disagreed with. He knew that the Tsurugi family practically ruled the Ladybug Tribe and if they were to attack them then the Tribes would be weakened enough to invade completely.

The shape of the Tribes was of great concern of the Prince but he never wished to rule it. He had responsibilities of this kingdom to keep in order. He didn't hate the idea of have a trade treaty. Allowing both parties to the chance to open the doors of more opportunities of food for the lower class.

"I see no reason why peasants lives would be any concern of someone of your title."

Lord Bourgeois stated thinking he had already secured his role even know his daughter was not yet married to the future King of the Agreste Kingdom.

"Did you come to me since you knew my father, the King would object to such a ridiculous notion?"

Prince Felix said knowing his father had smarter ways of dealing with political affairs that didn't start an all out war. The conviction of choosing greed over life was a crime that the Prince wished he could condemn the Lord of committing.

The Lord already had prepared the bulletin of the engagement party in which would announce his daughter and the Prince to the neighboring kingdoms. He only regretted that his wife could not attend since she had died a few years after she gave birth to his precious and only daughter.

Prince Adrien had attended the burial and held Lady Bourgeois hand. Prince Felix could not leave his room due to his illness. One of the reasons why Lady Bourgeois had a stronger bond with Prince Adrien then her soon to be husband.

"The King wants the Tribes who am I to deny him that? Think of it as an engagement present."

"I never desired to disrupt the Seven Tribes. That is a foolish King's goal."

Prince Felix said insulting his father in the same breath. He didn't care for the brave front his father put on. Hiding the battle that took place in the castle walls. He didn't like his future father-in-law. If he had a choice he would easily revoke his engagement with Lady Bourgeois.

National honor it was supposed to be to be engaged to a woman of title. She was more of a disturbance to him then a mate.

When he first had meant her she had her thumb in her mouth. She was maybe five or six old enough to know how a lady should behave.

He never thought of her more then a playmate in both senses of the word. Lady Bourgeois matured quicker then her colleague, Sabrina who later became her lady in waiting. Prince Felix knew she would make a horrible wife but perfect as a Queen. She was ruthless.

"You think your own father a fool?"

Lord Bourgeois stated. He had not excepted such a blunt answer from him.

"Jesters are not the only ones considered the castle fool."

Prince Felix said as he continued to sit for a portrait that had little progress made. Nathaniel tried to fix the painting. He tried to miniver the oil paint to correct the shirt collar that he had made too small causing the Prince look as if he had inflated to much oxygen.

"I don't know if your honesty fascinates me or scares me?"

Lord Bourgeois replied not knowing what kind of man he had given his daughter's hand to.


	79. Chapter Seventy Nine

Prince Adrien didn't have the knowledge to know that his body reacting to Ladybug was perfectly normal. He needed to tell someone but who? Nino was distracted by Alya's presence. His brother, Prince Felix, was probably still getting his portrait painting.

He thought about his brother's private library and wondering if one of those books held the key. He walked into Prince Felix's room to find Prince Felix sitting reading.

"Your back from your adventure, are you?" Prince Felix said wondering if his brother ran off with that 'pet' of his.

"Yes, I guess." Prince Adrien replied forgetting about the chaos his absence had most likely caused.

"Mother was worried."Prince Felix added knowing how Prince Adrien preferred their mother over their father.

"But we both know I'm the last family member you'd go to first unless this has nothing to do with your sudden reappearance?" He continued.

"I meant a girl...and something happened." Prince Adrien said with a guilty expression.

"Did my brother finally grow the nerve to bed a woman?" Prince Felix asked wondering why it took him so long. Virginity was a favorable quality in a woman but not so much in a man especially in the higher classes.

"No! I did not. It was... we were riding Aristocrat and she was behind me.."

Prince Felix pulled a book form his shelf and handed it to his brother before he finished explaining. Prince Adrien was going to open it but his brother insisted that he shouldn't.

"This book will help you understand but my advice is to read it with your little 'pet'. You both need some information in this matter. It's also better to experience the activities in the book."

Prince Felix explains trying to cause some trouble in his brother's relationships. Prince Adrien innocently thinks it's a medical book and not filled with the erotica stained pages.

"I don't think Marinette would be interested in a medical book."

Prince Adrien replied, glad that his brother was trying to help.

"She'll enjoy the experience, trust me."

Prince Felix said thinking that if his brother didn't take the chance he would defile her just to see if his brother was capable of anger or jealousy.

 _ **A/N: Felix is a good brother. *laughing***_


	80. Chapter Eighty

"Your brother suggested this book?" Marinette questioned wondering how Prince Adrien could trust his brother. Marinette and the Prince both sat on his bed prepared to over a medical book with each other.

"Yes. I suffered a problem during my last ride and thought Felix held the answers."

Prince Adrien replied.

"A problem?" Marinette questioned not knowing what the problem was but if she caused it in anyway she needed to apologize well at least Ladybug did.

"I don't know how to describe it." The Prince stated.

"I'm glad to help you with any issue." Marinette replied as she took the book from the Prince's lap. She opened the book to a random page then to a look and instantly held it up to her chest to block the Prince's eyes from seeing such a sinful book.

"What exactly did your brother say when he gave the book???"

Marinette asked thinking maybe her Prince wasn't as innocent in the matter as she would like to think.

"He said that you would enjoy the experience but I don't understand why he would think you were into medical studies. If you are, I apologize for making the wrong conclusion." Prince Adrien said not understanding why Marinette held the book up to her chest. Did she find something embarrassing?

"Adrien... this isn't a medical book." She said pushing the book as close to her as she could possibly do.

"It isn't?" Prince Adrien replied. He was going to take the book from the already blushing Marinette but he stopped his hand. She had the book to close to her breasts for him to actually take the item.

"It's erotica." Marinette replied. Prince Adrien was more surprised in Marinette knowing what erotica was then his brother betraying him.

Prince Adrien realized how embarrassed Marinette was to say that. As if her saying the word was the same as committing the sin. Marinette realized that the location she was in and the theme of the book was all to nerve racking. She slowly released the book from her grip. Laying it open on her lap.

Prince Adrien skims the page for information on his earlier 'problem'. Marinette just watch Prince Adrien carefully study the page. Marinette found the Prince's interest disconcerting. Did he have more things in-common with his brother then appearances?

"Adrien...?" Marinette asked instinctively buckling her knees together and tightening her grip on the book enough to bend the pages and binding.

"I'm sorry, Mari..." The Prince got caught in those beautiful blue irises of hers. She looked so submissive similar to the woman depicted in the page that the book was opened to.

He wanted to kiss her but he didn't want to hurt their friendship. He bit his lip trying to fight his thoughts. He had meant and fallen for this new independent woman Ladybug yet Miss Dupain-Cheng's submissive glance was pulling him in a forbidden direction.

He closed the book for both their sakes. He couldn't stop his urge to kiss her but he kissed her cheek before she left. He wanted to kiss those pink lips that taunted him. She pressed her hand to her cheek immediately after he kissed it.

"An apology for the unfortunate mistake."

Prince Adrien quickly replied hoping that logic would return to him.

Marinette felt like a puddle filled with emotions but no place to go. She nervously smiled as she stood in the Prince's doorway. A servant could easily mistake this for a lovers rondeau.

 _ **A/N: I have a sensitive subject planned for a later chapter. It's going to effect a certain female character's character development. It will paw-bably cause some shipping wars. So.. purr-pare for the claws being out.**_


	81. Chapter Eighty One

"Marinette, I cannot thank you enough." A man more or less her age. His hunting bow's string had untied and he was not educated in how to fix such a thing.

"It's fine." Marinette replied as she could tell he wasn't much of a hunter. He looked familiar thought.

"Maybe, I could serenade you?" He asked.

"You can sing?" Marinette asked knowing how much Alya bragged about how lucky she was to fall for a musician.

"A guard of the Seven Tribes has many talents." He replied.

"And yet you can't tie a simple knot." Marinette teased knowing it was more complex then that. Marinette walked in the same direction this guard was heading.

"Marinette, you're a servant of the Agreste castle?"

"Yes, I'm a baker." Marinette replied making no mention of being friends with Prince Adrien since she was a little distrusting because yesterday's events.

"Lady Marinette would you like to accompany as I wait to meant with the King? I would not want to distract you from your daily duties but it would give enough time to reward you with a song."

She wanted to say 'no' since she went to the market to fetch the Camembert cheese that Prince Adrien insists on having for all three of his meals. The Prince would probably be find with someone else delivering his lunch.

"It would be my pleasure, but first I must stop by the kitchen."

She said as she looked at the heavy sack in her hand that contained a whole wheel of Camembert, a foul smelling cheese that made the smell of rotting animal flesh seem like a flower in comparison.

"Then lead the way, Marinette."

 _ **A/N: Anyone want to guess who this blue eyed musician is? This one's easy.**_


	82. Chapter Eighty Two

Marinette went to the kitchen with one goal to drop off the cheese that the Prince desired. Her parents were surprise to find with a castle guard but they didn't know want relationship would bloom from them being together. Sabine and Tom both knew that their daughter had a better chance with a castle guard then a Prince.

"Your Prince is waiting." Bridgette one of the kitchen servants teased. She was jealous that Marinette not only had one man of power but two. He was from the Seven Tribes it was evident from the emblem on his chest.

"Could you send someone else like Nino perhaps? He was the one who served the Prince before me."

Marinette said wanting to have a reward for putting up with a disappearing partner and two brother's feud. Was it wrong to want a little apperception? She was just a servant girl and she always found the idea more like a dream then a possibility.

"He wouldn't be served by anyone but you. You know this." Bridgette hesitantly admitted as she handed Marinette a tray full of everything the Prince needed for lunch plus the Camembert.

"He's in the courtyard." Bridgette added.

Marinette looked at the guard he apologetically. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea of her. He smiled and they walked together through the castle halls to the courtyard, having a conversation about music and art.

Both Princes were fighting each other with real swords. It was odd usually Lord D'Argencourt was a spotter since fighting with actually swords could cause serious injuries. Both Princes were sweaty from fighting. They had only the white undershirts to cover their chests.

Marinette sat the tray to the side wanting disparately to break up the fight between the two. They looked as if they had a score to settle. What ever this was about it was worth it.

"Stop it! You two are Princes are you not?"

Marinette said not sure if they would listen to her.

"Marinette, you.. don't understand." Prince Adrien said as he tried to keep his brother from using his old injury against him. Prince Adrien and Prince Felix agreed to a duel deciding on the fate of Marinette. Prince Adrien wanted Marinette to decide her own fate since no matter how other men viewed women. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was not a piece of property nor a pet.

The guard's hand hovered about his sword handle wondering if he should intervene since Marinette looked worried that they might kill each other. Prince Adrien was not the kind of man to do such a thing even if it was out of spite. Prince Felix was more likely to injure his brother then to kill him over a petite argument.

The two Princes backed away from each other ready to charge before Marinette quickly took the guard's sword and

put the blade in between the two brothers.

"I said stop." Marinette ordered to everyone's surprise.

"This is a matter of the crown." Prince Felix said as his mind acknowledged how she wasn't afraid of the consequences of inferring in Royal affairs. It was impressively surprising.

"Did not look like it. More like a brother's spat." Marinette said keeping the sword between the two brothers. The two brothers looked at each other as if two kids that were caught fighting by their parents and would fake apologies just avoid the awkwardness.

She glared at Prince Adrien excepting better behavior from the man she has always pictured on a pedestal. The guard was impressed by Marinette's bravery. She was beautiful, sensible, and brave a hard combination to find in a woman.

Prince Adrien wanted to explain why he was doing what he was doing but she was accompanied by a gentleman friend. He had no right to say that this was a fight over her yet jealousy was biting at him. Prince Felix on the other hand did not feel threatened by this guard since the only reason he was even after Marinette was to irritate his brother.

Prince Felix and Prince Adrien sheathed their swords. Marinette handed the sword back to the guard who had no idea what was going on. However it didn't stop him from being impressed by Marinette's actions.

"I am Prince Felix." He greeted as he shook the guard's hand.

"Prince Adrien." Prince Adrien replied wondering why he didn't introduce himself as just 'Adrien' as he usually did to guards of any sort.

"Baron Luka, the guard of the house of Ladybug." The guard replied.

The title 'guard the of house of Ladybug' was more important then one of just a Seven Tribes guard. He had the ranking of a Baron plus he was equal to a rank of a Prince or a Princess in the eyes of the Seven Tribes.

Marinette did not know his name let alone the rank he held. She had a bad habit of choosing powerful men to be her romantic interests. His title however didn't seem to fit him that well not for how he talked about the arts.

"House of Ladybug? You're her guard?"

Prince Adrien questioned. He didn't know that Ladybug had a guard let alone needed one.

"I haven't exactly meant her yet. The Master had sent letters requesting her and ChatNoir's presences but it seems they didn't receive them." Luka stated.

 _ **A/N: Let's way the Pros and Cons in this story of Marinette's suitors.**_

 _ **Luka Pros: a Baron, a singer, a guard, thinks she's brave, protector of Ladybug (who she is), let Marinette borrow his sword. Luka Cons: What cons?**_

 _ **Adrien Pros: Childhood friend, that laugh, good-hearted, her crush, has a nice mom, likes cats, willing to teach her how to ride a horse, taught her how to fight, tall, cute. Adrien Cons: secretly ChatNoir, Prince (think about how marriage works in those days), his brother, his father, alcoholism ruins in the family, smells like Camembert, perverted as ChatNoir (spoilers).**_

 _ **Felix Pros: Taught her how to fight, looks like Adrien, has a nice mom, his brother. (I'm not going to lie I was tempted to write there are none). Felix Cons: Engaged to Chloé, Future King, unfaithful, mean to his brother, alcoholism runs in the family, his father, has sex books, perverted.**_


	83. Chapter Eighty Three

Marinette laughed at how her little cat, Lucky refused to leave her lap. He seemed attention deprived.

"Such a handsome cat."

Marinette said as the cat purred with her every pet. Lucky was suddenly scared by a sound of some sort. Cats were prone to spooking at the most fickle of things. The cat left a few scratch marks, nothing that wouldn't heal with time.

She hurriedly changed into the outfit that Prince Adrien provided for sword practice but she was to go out with her father to hunt. Her dress almost always frayed or tore in the past but with trousers she didn't have to worry about it.

Her parents were surprised to find her out of proper dress but when she explained why they didn't object. This also kept her safe in case of bandits which Tom and Marinette never encountered since they never ventured to far from the castle.

Tom liked to use the overnight hunting trips as away of bonding with his daughter who seemed to become distant. She wasn't a girl who shies away from blood or gore. She could be scared easily thought.

"Have you picked a suitor yet?" Tom asked as his daughter missed her shot.

"Papa!" She scolded missing her intend target and hitting a tree.

"You're marrying age." He shrugged.

"Papa, sometimes you want me to wed then other days you don't. I am truly confused on what to do. If I told you I found someone you would talk me out of him. So, what am I supposed to say?" Marinette said not knowing if her father would take her seriously.

"You're my precious child. I can't help it."

Tom said as he patted his dark haired daughter on the top of her head.

"Turkey, Peasant, duck, deer, turtle?" Tom questioned on what main meat the Royals should eat tomorrow.

"Adrien's allergic to feathers."

Marinette said with a unintentional concern tone.

"Turkey, Peasant or duck then." Tom teased his daughter who didn't find that at all humorous. The Prince was allergic to the feathers not the meat of course being the castle's top hunter, he knew this.

"Papa!" Marinette scolded again.

"Has my Princess found herself a Prince?"

Tom questioned.

"We're just friends." Marinette sadly confessed.

"You bet a turkey leg, it better stay that way." He said preparing his bow to shoot the wild turkey before his daughter beat him to it.

"Can I bet two?" Marinette joked getting a disapproving glare from her father. He didn't want his daughter to be a harlot. No father would ever want that for his daughter.

"Cupcake, with your aim I don't think I have to worry." He laughed.


	84. Chapter Eighty Four

It was daybreak when Marinette and her father headed back to the castle with a two wild turkeys tied by ropes swung over Tom's back. Marinette had about three rabbits to carry. The rabbits were the hardest to hunt. Marinette was covered with mud among other things.

"Look, at you two." Sabine laughed.

Marinette smiled knowing how she would probably get lectured by Alya about a lady's appearance. Marinette put the rabbits in the skinning she would stay and help but she had hero duties to attend to.

Ladybug was listening for screams for help or destroyed property anything to indicate an akuma attack. Her stray appeared beside her on the parapet walk of the castle.

"M'Lady." He greeted as he kneeled and kissed her hand. A flirtatious way of saying he was sorry for abandoning her in the woods as ChatNoir. He did come to her rescue as Prince Adrien on the other hand but she didn't know that.

"I was mad but it worked out in my favor."

Ladybug giggled thinking of the pleasant ride she and the Prince had enjoyed.

"Your favor?" ChatNoir questioned wonder what he could to earn such a treasurable thing.

"I wanted to give my friend a kiss but heroes have to leave their damsels." Ladybug teased as she hit the bell that hung around ChatNoir's neck. A item that looked odd paired with his Robin Hood get up but suited him nonetheless.

"I could send a message." ChatNoir replied raising his eyebrow under his mask.

"Think of it as lip service." He continued leaning towards his Lady only to be block by her fingers.

"I think not, Chaton." She replied finding his antics cute but she had a unrealistic view of her future that involved a certain blonde, green eye Prince.

"Just one?" ChatNoir pouted wanting just a little morsel of bliss.

"If I kiss you will you stop?" Ladybug said leaning in on ChatNoir who blushed remembering what happened during and after the horseback ride.

Ladybug waited for a reply but inaudible sounds exited his mouth. Men never reacted this way around servant girl, Marinette but when she transformed into Ladybug, they were putty.

"Cat got your tongue?" Ladybug said causing ChatNoir to break from his love-haze.

They laughed about the joke that Ladybug had made. Then sat together their legs dangling off the edge watching the guards go in and out of the castle.

"We've been invited to the Seven Tribes." Ladybug stated. She didn't know if ChatNoir knew or not but she wanted to tell him.

"We have?" ChatNoir asked playing the fool to make Ladybug seem more knowledgeable.

"Business affairs, I'm afraid."

Ladybug looked at her partner worriedly. She didn't know the first thing about being etiquette.

"Wonder, if we will meet the other holders." ChatNoir asked not afraid of interacting with foreigners since he's been trained since brith.

"I already meant Priestess Volpina and if the rest of them are as nice as you and her, I've have nothing to worry about."

ChatNoir continued being optimistic in the matter.

"Excuse me, Chaton but I have something to attend to." Ladybug said.

"Is it breakfast by any chance?" ChatNoir asked. Thinking that Marinette was delivering his food to his chambers which he was not in.

"Maybe." Ladybug said with a flirtatious wink. Knowing how he loved food.

 _ **A/N: What do I have up my sleeve? Is it some LadyNoir? Is it some DJWifi? Is it Lukanette? Is It M...**_


	85. Chapter Eighty Five

I'm sorry for being late." Marinette apologized as her Prince insisted she stay and eat with him.

She had a bread roll in her hand that the Prince gave her since she didn't want to impose by eating a breakfast designed to be eaten by a Prince.

"It's fine." He said as he noticed a scratch on Marinette's hand.

"I can call a Doctor to attend to that." He said as he pointed to a scratch that could obviously heal on it's own but he was worried about her well being.

"Its just a measly cat scratch." Marinette said wondering why Prince Adrien just assumes she can't take care of herself.

"Marinette..." He said as he moved her bangs out the way so he could kiss her forehead.

"You're my precious friend." He said. Maybe she was out of the running as a romantic interest due to the appearance of Ladybug but it didn't stop him from caring for his childhood friend.

"I... you...kissed... Friend?" Matter stuttered not sure how to deal with physical attention from her charming Prince.

"My friend is planning to take a trip to the Seven Tribes would you like to go with him? He's good company." Prince Adrien said wondering if Marinette would not only meet one hero but two.

"I have work to attend to." Marinette said thinking that Prince Adrien was planning to set her up with a rich noble of some sort.

"You should at least meet him once. I heard him and his Lady have wanted someone to show them around the castle. You know the castle almost better than I do." Prince Adrien explained his reasoning hoping she would say yes and bake him something delicious as a thank you.

"I've heard no new arrivals of late." Marinette said. She had no free time other than being the Prince's friend, a baker, a hunter, and a heroine.

"Surely you've heard of Ladybug and ChatNoir." Prince Adrien replied.

"I met Ladybug once. If I appear she'd certainly disappear. We had a falling out of sorts." She said neither a lie nor the truth.

 _ **A/N: Myelene X Ivan begins with a M. *Evil laughter***_


	86. Chapter Eighty Six

"Morning Princess." ChatNoir called as he kissed his sleeping mistress's shoulder. A lot of things had happened in this passed month. The death of Queen and the King arranging a marriage between his oldest son and Empress Ladybug both contributed to the Prince to act out.

He can remember that specific day he was influenced by alcohol, of course, he was his father's son. He had just dealt with the loss of his dear mother. It was announced she was assassinated by a relative who was the bastard child on her family tree. In reality, her family thought she commit suicide yet nobody was found.

She did leave notes each addressed to a member of her family. She wrote to her husband about how she never wanted to be Queen. How the stress was too much. She avoided the topic of his abusive nature when he was under alcohol. She wrote I love you on each tear-stained letter.

They had a funeral for her even if there was no body. Each member of the seven tribes had shown to pay their respects. King Gabriel locked himself away from the public eye that day. It was Prince Felix's idea to give the kingdom some closer but mainly for his brother. His mother had told him to take care of him while she was gone.

Lord Papillion was the last to appear. Both Princes were surprised this man had caused havoc left and right in the kingdom and he dares to show his face in such an emotional time? He walked over to the closed coffin in which he knew was empty but muttered the words "I love you." before kissing the tips of two of his fingers then placing it on the coffin.

A week later to strengthen both the Agreste Kingdom and Seven tribes power was of a marriage suggested by Empress Ladybug herself. She wanted both Princes to attend the long meeting and her counsel the Dragon, Kagami Tsurgi. The Empress wanted ChatNoir to attend since he was her mist trusted partner but he couldn't attend.

Empress Ladybug thought the agreement would end with her being betrothed to Prince Adrien since he was the only eligible bachelor besides King Gabriel who was considering in marrying Lady Nathalie. Instead, she ended up with an engagement contract with Prince Felix. He had talked his father into how the kingdom would benefit and was glad the Empress had suggested it.

The party was extravagant and Ladybug refused to wear shoes which her future husband found odd but it suited her finely embroidered eastern attire. ChatNoir avoided Ladybug. He was jealous. She looked happy dancing with her friend Alya who had married the jester and was starting to show a baby bump.

ChatNoir wanted to have a family with this woman who was now his brother's wife. A man who discarded women like garbage. He was now responsible to marry Lady Bougerious. He took a drink of whatever alcohol that he had picked up off a table. It was maybe whiskey or rum something strong to wash down the jealousy.

ChatNoir wondered around the room avoiding conversation with anyone he knew whether family or friends. He didn't what to be 'Prince Adrien' he brought only pain. Marinette had shown up it a dress that Prince Adrien had bought for her it was pink. A color usually reserved for boys since it was a less manly from of the red military uniforms that were popular amongst other kingdoms.


	87. Chapter Eighty Seven

ChatNoir touched the scars that decorated his Princess's back. They were a month old but showed no signs of fading. "Morning Chat.." She mumbled as she wasn't a early riser.

He wrapped his hands around her pressing his body against hers. He loved being with her. She was only thing right in his messed up life. She turned over to face him. He wore a mask to hide his face during their rendezvous.

"Chat, I have something to tell you." She said knowing that what she had to say might end their intimate relationship.

He played with her dark hair that seemed to pair well with her freckles. "I'm I going to like what you have say?"

"Frankly, no." She sighed before continuing. "I am ashamed to confess that I am engaged to another man of whom I want no part off." "Is this man, Luka by any chance?" He asked gritting his teeth with jealous. "Luka did ask for my hand but I declined to my parents disappointment. They quite like him."

"Were you engaged prior to our 'relationship'?" ChatNoir asked starring at his mistress's bluebell eyes to see if he could detected the truth or not. ChatNoir had unintentionally defiled this innocent girl at his own engagement party in which he was to betrothed to Lady Bourgeois.

He did not want to steal another man's woman much less hurt Lady Bourgeois as his brother did even if she wasn't faithful. "I was." Marinette confessed leaving ChatNoir stricken with guilt. "I must apologize have I known I wouldn't of."

"Nether of us were in the right mindset. You were drunk and I was emotional. If I hated it I would of prevented it from continuing." Marinette said knowing that she was equally to blame as he was. "Runaway with me." ChatNoir asked causing a confused look on Marinette's face.

"I can't." "Why not? You don't like this man and I can promise you a happy life." ChatNoir said wanting to runaway from his problems and live in a cottage by the borders with Marinette. "He's a noble." Marinette shamefully stated knowing that her fiancée could have her Lover's head on a platter in seconds.

"A noble?" ChatNoir questioned thinking that as Prince Adrien he could stop such a marriage. "I'm an acquittance of Prince Adrien surely he would help." he added. "No! Adrien can't ever know about this. I care deeply about him and cannot allow his future to fall to ruins because of me."

"Prince Felix then?" he questioned. "Him? He has done nothing but sends me roses and branded me." Marinette said not knowing why the Prince took a sudden liking to her when he promised Ladybug no more mistresses and keep his word. Yet a single rose laid on her nightstand every night. She first thought it was ChatNoir but caught Prince Felix placing a rose.

"Does he fancy you?" ChatNoir asked debating whether to punch his brother the next time he saw him or not. "He told me it was to irritate his brother. Prince Felix wants me to become his brother's mistress. I didn't want to and regretted saying no to him." she looked at the initials branded on to her ankle reading 'AA'.

ChatNoir had wondered how she had gotten branded but had assumed someone caught her leaving the guest room in which he and she always used. Slaves were branded and mistresses were too it but on the chest it was the Kings way of keeping track of misfits. However, the initials were for noble's mistresses. Slaves had seal brands of what they belong to a person could have both seal and initials.

"He branded you with his brother's initials." ChatNoir smiled actually thinking Prince Felix had down something right even if it did hurt Marinette. "It's going to be hard to explain this to my fiancée," Marinette said knowing very well it was hard for branded mistresses to marry anyone.

"Purr-sonally if I were to brand you it be right here." he said as he slipped his hand down her inner thigh. "Chat.." she called as she rolled her eyes. "Or maybe here?" He teased as he gently bit her neck. Not wanting to leave bruises visible to prevent shunning from her friends or family.

"Or here?" He said as she moaned as he moved his hand. They had just had intercourse the day before but something about his princess being his was causing him to get excited. "Chat!!!" She moaned.

A servant entered the room she wasn't excepting to see Lord ChatNoir on top of Marinette the girl who the kitchen staff nicknamed 'Virgin Mari'. The girl who entered the room was no other than Bridgette a girl that had a habit of spreading rumors like a disease.


	88. Chapter Eighty Eight

"Your Majesty." Was the first greeting that Prince Adrien have ever given Empress Ladybug with a kiss added to the back of her hand. They danced together the day that they were engaged to the wrong people. He had fallen in love with her as ChatNoir. She wasn't selfish like Lady Bougerious or the other ladies in the court. She was brave and compassionate.

"Your going to make a wonderful bride." Prince Adrien said.

"I suppose I will." She said wanting nothing more than to be HIS bride.

Prince Felix walked over to the Empress who shone the brightest in his eyes yet the only reason she looked at him the same was his brother. Sharing the same appearance was both a blessing and a curse. "Empress there are marriage matters we should attend to."

"Shouldn't marriage matters wait until after the wedding?" She joked causing a slight smirk from Prince Felix. Prince Adrien, however, knew for a fact that Empress Ladybug still possessed her virginity. She underwent an inspection with only two renown Doctors for accuracy and the Priestess for comfort through the uncomfortable process.

A woman's virginity was a sought-after resource but a woman to be wed to a man with power either did a virginity test or had their hymen examed. This was a way of preventing the woman from baring another man's child. Of course, she could simply wait until after the married before she picked up a lover.

"I'm not a man who likes to wait but for you, I'll wait an eternity." Prince Felix added making his fiancee roll her eyes. She was becoming to have respect for him since he slowly quit having intimate rendezvous with ladies including Lady Bougerious who threatened to tell everyone that he forced himself on her.

"Adrien, you seemed bothered. Are you not enjoying the party?" The Empress asked.

"Under the circumstances, not particularly." He replied wanting to confess his love to her yet knowing that she seems happy with his brother, he dares not ruin that.

"Being engaged to Chloe isn't all bad. She has some useful skills." Prince Felix bragged as he sipped on the glass of white wine in his hands.

"You're a pig." The Empress bluntly pointed out. She knew Prince Felix was not a virgin and a very good lover according to the rumors around the castle none in which the Empress wanted to know about.

"I don't understand why a man's virginity isn't as precious as a woman's. If I had a choice I would marry someone chase." She added making Prince Felix regret his earlier comment about Lady Bougerious.

Prince Adrien glanced at the ballrooms entrances waiting for someone who wasn't his fiancee. "Who are you looking for?" The Empress asked him.

"Just a friend." He stated wanting someone who always managed to ease an awkward situation. "Do you mind if I help you wait for him?" She asked.

"No, it's fine. Go have fun." He ordered. "Its your engagement party to you know." She left him to ponder on her last sentence.

"Who is he waiting for?" Alya asked the Empress. "I have no intentions of finding out but someone like him doesn't deserve to be stood up." She replied. "Maybe he has a Mistress?" Alya questioned in which the Empress shook her head as if Prince Adrien wasn't capable of such a sin.

"A source of mind overhead him order a dress for a maiden." Lilia cut in. "Too bad she isn't here yet." she added. "I think I'll retire to my chambers." The Empress said not to keen on having Lilia as company. "Before you go can I as you about you being barefeet?" Lilia was curious.

"There's a fairytale about how a woman's identity was revealed do to a loss of her shoe. I am a woman of many secrets and I don't want a simple shoe to jeopardize that." The Empress stated. "But if you already found your prince charming is there anything to worry about?" Lilia replied thinking that the Empress felt the same way about Prince Felix as he did her.


	89. Chapter Eighty-Nine

Marinette was surprised to find a finely beaded rose colored dress on her bed with a note that read:

'If a Purrincess is to stand a chance she needs a dress. Now Lady Dupain-Cheng since you're no longer stressed, will you save your cat a dance?'

Marinette rolled her eyes. He was a big flirt whether she was Marinette a simple servant girl or the Empress Ladybug of the seven tribes. She thought that he was her childhood friend that she played with once upon a time. The boy who always treated her nothing less than a princess

He was her 'Prince Charming' whether she wanted to admit it or not. She looked at the dress again. It looked expensive to say the least. She began to worry that maybe he stole money to pay for it but ChatNoir wouldn't of done such a thing. Would he?

Trying the dress on wouldn't hurt. Just for a moment to look pretty as Marinette not the Empress. To earn complements. She had now idea that she would meet Ladies and Lords as Marinette. As Ladybug she could put on a brave face but as Marinette?

"This is Marinette, my friend." ChatNoir announced to Lady Paon who was dressed in the most detailed of gowns. She had a high color of peacock feathers around her. She was intimidating to say the least. He sneezed loudly and apologized for being allergic to feathers which made Lady Paon laugh.

"Don't worry I have.. had a son that was allergic to feathers too."

She thought about how she abandoned her family and had no right to call Adrien and Felix her sons. She sneezed about a few minutes later but her sneeze wasn't loud it sounded like a off tune whistle.

"Would you believe I'm allergic to cats?" She joked.

Marinette was relieved that she wasn't stuck up. Of course she meant Lady Paon as Empress Ladybug but she didn't. Even say hello a the time even if there was a gloomy atmosphere.

"Marinette, aren't you the baker girl that one favor of the Agreste family?"

Lady Paon asked already knowing the answer.

"I don't do those kind of favors but I do serve Prince Adrien his Meals. I used to do the same for the Queen." She replied.

ChatNoir liked that Lady Paon and Marinette got along he didn't understand why?

Maybe it was because Lady Paon had the mother hen personality.

"Maybe you could do the same for the Empress. She would quite enjoy your company."

"I don't think she likes me. Since her partner is attached to my hip." Marinette glared at ChatNoir who was concentrated on stirring his wine in the glass. Marinette knew this was ironic and thought that it was a possibility he knew.

"Is it awful that I always thought the Empress and Prince Adrien would enter a relationship? But since Lady Bourgeois is going to be his wife it won't happen. Prince Adrien is more careful with relationships then his brother and future wife. "

Both Marinette and ChatNoir stumbled at Lady Paon's statement.

'If only' they thought.

 _ **A/N: I have Miraculous Amino and my user name is SenpaiChaton. I'll be posting some art for this story on there.**_


	90. Chapter Ninety

A six months after Marinette and ChatNoir started their affair. The wedding of the century was about to begin. Surely, the Empress didn't want to do this and thought back about how she should of said yes to running away with ChatNoir.

She was to walk with confidence and dignity for her tribe. Her stomach ached she had been sick for while but she assumed it was nerves. It wasn't. She had been craving odd foods and thought she was stress eating.

The Empress wanted to marry Prince Adrien but he had rushed his marriage with Lady Bourgeois and now according to the castle's physician she was four months matching the date of their honeymoon. But Lady Bourgeois looked farther along according to the Priestess who was near the end of her pregnancy.

The Priestess had told the Empress in secret that she did not think that Prince Adrien was the father of Lady Bourgeois's child. When the Empress ask who the Priestess thought the real father was and the Priestess did not reply.

"Don't be nervous." Prince Felix stated as he had her hand wrapped around his arm. He was wearing the most exquisite violet cloak that had a train as long as her dark velvet one.

They were to walk up to the altar and say there vows then now in front of it then swear by God they would always stay faithful to him then they were crowned, King and Queen of Agreste. Of course Gabriel and his new wife would keep their titles and keep power until they died.

The Empress hated this. Kings and Queens sweared by God to be faithful to each other yet they treated their vows more like a guideline then a promise. Of course the Empress was guilty herself she vowed to stay a virgin until marriage but she had sinned enough to make God's head spin.

"Nervous? Of the contract between two nations depending upon a loveless marriage. Nervous didn't even cross my mind." She said in a quiet enough voice that only he could hear.

"Loveless? I think not my Lady. For I had loved you the moment we meet."

"Your grand assortment of whores say otherwise." She snapped back and like put off that she had seen a girl leave his chambers a day before their wedding.

"That mouth of yours should be put to a better use." He added hinting to the consummation of the marriage.

"I don't perform well with an audience." The Empress added. In one sentence she was telling him that she wasn't a virgin and that she wasn't going to give him anything other than what was needed for the bedding ceremony.


	91. Chapter Ninety One

The Empress had dressed in the prettiest nightwear that she had ever seen. It was a silk kimono embroidered by hand as most things were during this time. The kimono was designed by the most skilled Tailor in the Peacock tribe as a wedding gift. A very fine one at that. It was as red as her usual wardrobe but was far more expensive.

She climbed in the bed of the newly pronounced King. He was dressed in the white nightgown that all men wore during the medieval era. They waited for the ceremony to begin. Each member of the house of Agreste wereThe Empress had dressed in the prettiest nightwear that she had ever seen. It was a silk kimono embroidered by hand as most things were during this time. The kimono was designed by the most skilled Tailor in the Peacock tribe as a wedding gift. A very fine one at that. It was as red as her usual wardrobe but was far more expensive.

She climbed in the bed of the newly pronounced King. He was dressed in the white nightgown that all men wore during the medieval era. They waited for the ceremony to begin. Each member of the house of Agreste were to bless the union then each tribe member. Then two people, one of the Empress's choosing and then one of King Felix's choosing would witness them being intimate. So, no one could argue that the marriage wasn't legal. The Empress would reveal her true identity to not only to her husband but to the two people gathered in the room.

The Empress had chosen the Priestess Volpina who agreed. The Empress told the Priestess how grateful she was and how she was the Empress's most trusted advisor. However, the Empress was worried about who her new husband had chosen.

'Would he be so cruel to choose his brother?' She asked herself many times as members of Agreste House entered to bless the so-called happily married couple. The Empress didn't know the proper expression to make. Presenting a bland face would mean she's unhappy with the situation. Although, that's true. She can't have her in-laws know that. Presenting a smile, on the other hand, makes the awkward situation more awkward.

"What happened to your confidence? Is playing dress-up too much for a pet?" Felix whispered in her ear. He thought provoking her was the best solution. She needed a distraction from the judgmental atmosphere. "If it is then looked only at me. No one else." He added.

"Only at you? And give in to your narcissism? Never." she replied as she rolled her eyes. "You will eventually. After all, we have an eternity." He said as he entangled her hand into his. He truly had feelings for her but he was confused about how to express them. This is one of the few personality traits that Prince Adrien and him shared.

The Empress soon noticed that only the Priestess and Prince stayed in the room that once made her feel like a sheep surrounded by wolves. She glared at King Felix when she realized that he was the only starving wolf. Hungry for power, sex, and riches yet he dares mix the thought of love into the equation. He must be both starving and deranged. And it was now her duty to feed the wolf.

"I feel nauseous ." She said as she moved to edge of the bed. Not knowing if this was continuation of this morning's mystery illness or she was just a sick feeling curtesy of the man she loves being here to watch her bed another man.

"We... can postpone." King Felix hesitantly stated. He laid his forehead on her back similar to how Lucky the cat rubs his head on Marinette's leg. It's a sign of affection. "I just need a few moments to gather my composer then I'll be all your's." She replied with the underlining feeling defeat at the phrase "I'll be all your's." She didn't want to give herself away like this, she unintentionally made herself a bargaining chip

"All mine, I like the sound of that." he smirked as he moved her dark hair to kiss the back of her neck. She was surprised at how gentle he was with his reputation. He wrapped his right arm around her abdomen. Doing nothing more but to let her get used to his touch. She took a deep breath thinking that the sooner this was done the better. To save Adrien form a long meaningless torture.

King Felix pulled his bride on to his lap with one pull. This either meant she was quite light or he was quite strong. His left hand traveled down to the Empress's southern border. She turned her head away from both the Prince's and King's faces. She couldn't give the King the satisfaction of her watching only him nor, look at the Prince. Neither of their hearts could stand something like that.

The Prince clenched his fist as he repeated in his head that this was his duty. He wished the Empress was faced the other way so he didn't have to see the erotic expressions that weren't caused by his hands. He would not put it past his brother to have done it like that on purpose. He wanted to walk out but then he would leave the Priestess alone with the devourer of maidens. Knowing him he would ask her to join and that wouldn't be fair since Priestess take vows to remain chase. That's what the Prince thinks of course and that's not actually reality.

Priestess Volpina was not innocent in these matters. She found herself critiquing the King's skills. Although, she couldn't see much of anything due to the Empress's red kimono being strategically placed. This was reassuring since there are some lines best friends don't want to cross. She looked over at Adrien wondering if he knew, he did not have to stay until the bride and groom connected. They just needed to be there to confirm that the bride and groom had consummated the marriage. to bless the union then each tribe member. Then two people, one of the Empress's choosing and then one of King Felix's choosing would witness them being intimate. So, no one could argue that the marriage wasn't legal. The Empress would reveal her true identity to not only to her husband but to the two people gathered in the room.

The Empress had chosen the Priestess Volpina who agreed. The Empress told the Priestess how grateful she was and how she was the Empress's most trusted advisor. However, the Empress was worried about who her new husband had chosen.

'Would he be so cruel to choose his brother?' She asked herself many times as members of Agreste House entered to bless the so-called happily married couple. The Empress didn't know the proper expression to make. Presenting a bland face would mean she's unhappy with the situation. Although, that's true. She can't have her in-laws know that. Presenting a smile, on the other hand, makes the awkward situation more awkward.

"What happened to your confidence? Is playing dress-up too much for a pet?" Felix whispered in her ear. He thought provoking her was the best solution. She needed a distraction from the judgmental atmosphere. "If it is then looked only at me. No one else." He added.

"Only at you? And give in to your narcissism? Never." she replied as she rolled her eyes. "You will eventually. After all, we have an eternity." He said as he entangled her hand into his. He truly had feelings for her but he was confused about how to express them. This is one of the few personality traits that Prince Adrien and him shared.

The Empress soon noticed that only the Priestess and Prince stayed in the room that once made her feel like a sheep surrounded by wolves. She glared at King Felix when she realized that he was the only starving wolf. Hungry for power, sex, and riches yet he dares mix the thought of love into the equation. He must be both starving and deranged. And it was now her duty to feed the wolf.

"I feel nauseous ." She said as she moved to edge of the bed. Not knowing if this was continuation of this morning's mystery illness or she was just a sick feeling curtesy of the man she loves being here to watch her bed another man.

"We... can postpone." King Felix hesitantly stated. He laid his forehead on her back similar to how Lucky the cat rubs his head on Marinette's leg. It's a sign of affection. "I just need a few moments to gather my composer then I'll be all your's." She replied with the underlining feeling defeat at the phrase "I'll be all your's." She didn't want to give herself away like this, she unintentionally made herself a bargaining chip

"All mine, I like the sound of that." he smirked as he moved her dark hair to kiss the back of her neck. She was surprised at how gentle he was with his reputation. He wrapped his right arm around her abdomen. Doing nothing more but to let her get used to his touch. She took a deep breath thinking that the sooner this was done the better. To save Adrien form a long meaningless torture.

King Felix pulled his bride on to his lap with one pull. This either meant she was quite light or he was quite strong. His left hand traveled down to the Empress's southern border. She turned her head away from both the Prince's and King's faces. She couldn't give the King the satisfaction of her watching only him nor, look at the Prince. Neither of their hearts could stand something like that.

The Prince clenched his fist as he repeated in his head that this was his duty. He wished the Empress was faced the other way so he didn't have to see the erotic expressions that weren't caused by his hands. He would not put it past his brother to have done it like that on purpose. He wanted to walk out but then he would leave the Priestess alone with the devourer of maidens. Knowing him he would ask her to join and that wouldn't be fair since Priestess take vows to remain chase. That's what the Prince thinks of course and that's not actually reality.

Priestess Volpina was not innocent in these matters. She found herself critiquing the King's skills. Although, she couldn't see much of anything due to the Empress's red kimono being strategically placed. This was reassuring since there are some lines best friends don't want to cross. She looked over at Adrien wondering if he knew, he did not have to stay until the bride and groom connected. They just needed to be there to confirm that the bride and groom had consummated the marriage.

A priestess has many duties and watching consumptions of marriages happened to be one of them. She's seen the human body bend in positions that shouldn't be possible. She's also tried those positions with her husband or was that before she married Nino, the jester? Either way it lead to her 'condition' as people in this time liked to call it. That she suspects that'll she will be not only sharing her condition with Lady Bourgeois but also with the Empress


	92. Chapter Ninety-Two

The King's fingers we're touching the rim of her spotted mask. The King wanted to reveal the Empress's identity infront of his brother. He wanted to take away Prince Adrien's hope of having a happily ever after. Some may call this cruel and they would be right. He thought it would be in Prince Adrien's best interest if his brother faced reality.

"Not like this." Adrien stated before walking out of the room defeated. This is not how he imagined her identity would be revealed to him. He wanted her to entrust him with this knowledge willing. Not because it was an ancient law of the Ladybug Tribe. The Priestess soon followed in the Prince's footsteps. She already knew the Empress's identity and knowing the King's reputation he would most likely ask her to join.

The Empress moved away from her newly established husband after the two left. She wasn't going to let the King be rewarded for tormenting his own flesh and blood. All she had to do was to stay in the room for an hour or so. Then their subjects would assume that everything went according to plan. The Empress walked over to her vanity and took off her mask. She laid the mask down on the vanity. There was no point wearing it if King Felix was the only one in the room.

"Are you not going to return to bed?" He asked. Knowing very well she wasn't in the mood for his little games.

"Are you going to continue to hate your brother?" She asked in return.

"Yes and no. You see, having a sibling is complicated."

"You're the one that makes complicated. I asked you not to choose Adrien and you choose him." She said as she combed her black hair.

"He volunteered to replace my original choice." He replied. There was a short list of people that the Prince would do this for and would let him do this for him.

"You went as far as choosing someone that you knew he would replace since I forbade you to choose, did you not?"

"You saw right through me and for that I am impressed." The King stated as he placed his hands on her shoulders as she looked into the mirror. The mirror showed how close she was to fantasy yet how far she was. The King looked identical to his brother yet wasn't him. She began to laugh at her impossible fantasy.

"Do you find our situation amusing?" He asked.

"I seem to." She replied as he sat bent down in front of her. An effort in showing that he put her up on a pedestal whether she wore a mask or not.

"Call me cruel but I will not apologize. I know you do not fancy me, not at least as much you fancy my brother." He smiled. A gentle smile that made Marinette think for a brief moment that perhaps he could change.

She laid her hand on his check studying his face. "I made the decision to be your Queen."

"Then don't torment me for having affections for you." He replied as he kissed her hand. For a man excited to bed the woman before him, he was now at her knees.

"You call me Adrien's little pet and even go as far as brand me with his seal. You see, Felix. You only torment yourself." She said before she moved herself to the King's wardrobe. She opened the door looking for something close to what someone in the lower class would wear.

"You're not thinking of sneaking out, now are you?" He asked. He watched his wife shuffle threw the clothing.

"As far as the people need to know; Empress Ladybug is consummating her marriage with King Felix. This does not restrict Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"You're going to travel the catacombs." He walked over and reached over her head and selected two simple outfits paired with cloaks. "If my recollection serves me correctly, you got lost. So, M'Lady if you're sneaking out, I'm accompanying you."

"You sound just like Lord ChatNoir." She stated.

"Is that a compliment?" He teased as he pulled her close to him and undid the bow that kept her kimono together.

"I can undress myself, you know." She said as she grabbed one of the outfits from his hand.

"I know." he whispered as he started to get undressed himself. She turned around knowing that if she kept on looking she would have given in to the temptation. She had only seen Prince Adrien's top half bare but with King Felix even if it was only for a few seconds she saw all of him.

"Concentrate Marinette." she said to herself as she dropped her robe.

The King had just finished buttoning his trousers when he noticed scratches and bites all over Marinette's back. "Did your lover or a beast ravish you?" He asked as he traced the marks on her back. His fingers sent a shiver down Marinette's back.

"A bit of both." She replied. She held the other pair of trousers in her hand but she was distracted by his delicate touch.

"Even I know that this isn't how you treat a lady." The King's words surprised Marinette. The many maidens that this man has taken and even he wouldn't dare to go this far. He had never marked a maiden enough to leave scars. Her porcelain skin was tarnished and if he found the man who did this to his wife, he would be introduced to the guillotine.

"He was drunk the first time." She said when they both knew she could have fought off this animal. "He never meant to hurt me." She said as she turned around to face the King. Showing him that her back wasn't the only place her lover marked.

"Marinette.." He said as he came to the conclusion that this might be a reason why she didn't what to have intercourse. She was ashamed of what she did. "If I forgive your sins please forgive mine."

"I will." She said before the King kissed her. He expected nothing more than to kiss her quickly yet he found her pulling him for more.


	93. Chapter Ninety-Three

Lord ChatNoir walked the roofs of the townspeople's homes back and forth hoping to clear his head. He couldn't stay and watch his Lady be defiled by his brother nor, think that she might be content without a ChatNoir by her side. He saw a group of girls that decorated themselves in tawdry jewelry that they most likely bought from the market. He thought maybe he could buy Marinette a similar present to distract him from the Empress.

He leaped off the rooftop that was a block away from the town square. Normal people would find this scary but he found the feeling of jumping off heights quite exhilarating. He noticed that market place was crowded this was due to the festival in the honor of the newly crowned Queen and King.

The first stand he came crossed was of Otis Ceasire, the same man in which Prince Adrien bought Aristocat's leather bridle. He noticed that Otis was selling salve made from Fox tribes herbs. "Does the salve work well on scratches?" ChatNoir asked thinking that this would be a more useful gift then cheap jewelry.

"My eldest daughter uses it and it seems to do the trick." He replied. Normally he would say child instead of daughter since, people in the West weren't accustomed to females handling a sword. Lord ChatNoir knew a few women that could hold their own and one that even won against Lord D'Argencourt. "I shall warn you, this salve does burn at first." Otis added as Lord ChatNoir handed over a few coins.

"Thank you for the warning sir." Lord ChatNoir said as he went on his way. This was the least he could do for hurting his childhood friend. Be could hear a familiar laugh as he got closer to the middle of the market place the louder this familiar laughter was.

Marinette was hidden by the violet cloak she wore. She was wrapped around a mysterious man's arm. He was also hidden by the cloak he wore. Whether these two had genuine feelings for each other or just for show this annoyed ChatNoir. He watched from the shadows as she picked up a lavish hand made quilt with finest embroidery that he had ever seen. "Do you want me to buy it?" the man asked fully willing to buy such an expensive gift to make her happy.

"Your very thoughtful but you don't have to offer to buy everything I touch." She stated as she appreciated his effort of trying to be a proper gentleman.

"Shouldn't a husband spoil his wife?" He asked.

"Didn't you spoil me enough back at the castle?" She replied. Her answer surprised her husband. He made sure that her first experience with him would be the most rememberable. His gentle approach was quite a contrast from ChatNoir's feral behavior. She wouldn't admit this but she found that King Felix had a way with the female body that put that erotica book to shame. Practice makes perfect, after all.

"If you prefer being spoiled that way..." He attempted to kiss her but was blocked by a somber colored basin that ChatNoir had pulled off the nearby stand.

"May I interest the lovely lady in a pitcher and basin set?" He asked as ignored he hit in the face with the basin.

"Fé..." she stopped herself from saying his full name. Someone might assume that he was chickening out on the Empress which wouldn't be very good for his reputation. "Are you alright?" She didn't know that Fé was also the nickname his brother occasionally called him.

"I'm fine." he said as he wiped the blood from his nose with his sleeve. He was used having a bloody nose as a child it was part of his condition.

"You don't look fine." She said thinking that it would be bad for the King to return injured.

Lord ChatNoir was jealous and therefore had to restrain himself from hitting the man a second time. He returned the basin to it's rightful place before the Merchant ruining the stand scolded at him.

"ChatNoir, I thought you were better than this." She stated as she felt partly responsible for causing the King's injury. "Do you want to start a fight that you can not win?" She added.

"For you, I'd wage a war." He replied.

King Felix was amused by Lord ChatNoir statement. "Do you know how foolish you are? Proclaiming that you'd wage a war while standing on lands owned by the Agreste's. To state your feelings for my wife when in this country you're as high ranking a flea on dogs back." The King punches Lord ChatNoir as revenge for being hit with the basin. "And in addition to my previous statements, your worth no more than the straw an ass lays on." King Felix said concluding that Lord ChatNoir was the one who used his Queen as a scratching post.

"Both of you are acting like children fighting over a doll." Marinette stated, successfully broke up the fight before it went any farther. She didn't want any attention drawn to either the King or the Lord. Both would face repercussions from King Gabriel.

"You're choosing him over me?" ChatNoir stated not knowing if he could handle another heartbreak.

"Yes." She responded right before Lord ChatNoir pulled the hood of the King's head. The Lord was curious to see who Marinette chose over him. He thought it would be Baron Luka or perhaps the artist that was hired to paint his brother's portrait. Never did he think it would be his brother.

"I think we should go somewhere private to discuss this." Marinette suggested knowing the conversation would eventually lead her to reveal that she is the Empress. To think Marinette's father was worried she didn't have any suitors and now she has both a husband and a lover.

"Perhaps, the Empress's chambers? I'm sure she wouldn't mine." She added hoping Lord ChatNoir would be willing to settle this matter like civilized adults.

"No, I'm not willing to go with a man who cheats on his wife nor his mistress. And to think Marinette I thought you were better than this. Do you make it a habit to open your legs to every man with a title?" Lord ChatNoir's pent up rage just followed threw his sentences. He didn't mean to be this spiteful but here he was taking out his anger once again on Marinette.


End file.
